Underclass Heroes
by Red Princess
Summary: HPBLEACH When Lucius Malfoy becomes Headmaster, Hogwarts is overrun by Death Eaters and Pureblood fanatics. Mudbloods are not safe. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo are sent to protect them and return Hogwarts back to normal. But will it ever be the same again?
1. Prolouge: Target Practice

A/N: This idea came to me while I was listening to Sum 41's "Underclass Hero". I wanted a group of "outsiders" to come and put those Pure-blood fanatics in their place, and to create chaos in Hogwarts of course!

This story will take place somewhere from the Soul Society to the Arrancar arc in Bleach and during Harry's 7th year, but PLEASE NOTE: **_almost NONE of the events are going to correspond with the timeline I chose_**. I'm changing the events around, alright?

**Summary: **When Lucius Malfoy becomes Headmaster, Hogwarts is overrun by Death Eaters and Pureblood fanatics. Mudbloods are not safe. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo are sent to protect them and return Hogwarts back to normal. But will it ever be the same again?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, but don't you already know that? xP

Now, that being said, on with the story!

* * *

_Prologue: Target Practice_

--

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki…"

A raven-haired girl clad in the black robes of a Soul Reaper watched in pleasure as a long white ribbon flowed out of her sword's hilt, twirling rapidly around her body. The air around her became frosty and cold, and small chips of ice began forming around her target: a blooming cherry blossom tree.

She grinned in delight, her violet orbs shimmering with joy. Then, gathering her concentration once more, she held her sword to the side of her body and said, "First Dance, White Moon." In the desired effect, a ring of solid ice grew around the sakura tree and shot upwards, towards the crimson sky.

The girl stood back and admired her work. A thick tube of ice now stretched from the ground all the way up to the sky, which was streaked with golden and crimson hues, as the sun was rapidly setting. The cherry blossom tree was completely hidden from view.

"Oh yeah!" She shot her fist up in the air triumphantly and proceeded to do some sort of victory dance around the ring of ice…almost knocking someone over in the process.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" came a man's cool, superior, and slightly impatient voice.

Rukia let out a small gasp of alarm when she felt her body crash into the long, soft white robes the person was wearing. She lost her balance and slid down, now keeling at his feet. Rukia looked up in surprise, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "N-nii-sama, what are you doing here?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Why, this is my garden. Am I not allowed to take a walk around after attending a….rather dull meeting between captains?" He stared down at Rukia, who was still sprawled foolishly at his feet.

Noticing his expression, she hastily got up and dusted the dirt off her Shinigami robes. "Er…n-no! I mean, of course you're allowed to! This is your garden , after all," she mumbled, her eyes downcast.

Byakuya turned away from her. "Indeed…my garden. I just wanted to admire the beauty of my sakura trees…Speaking of which, what, may I ask, happened to this one here?" He gestured to the column of ice, which completely obscured the view of the tree.

'_Damn…does he know where every one of his trees are?! I was hoping he wouldn't realize that I used one of them as my target! ... Wait, who am I kidding? This is Byakuya Kuchiki we're talking about here! Nothing escapes his eye…_' Rukia averted her gaze from her brother's and stammered, "Oh, uh….n-nothing, Nii-sama! I was only practicing my zanpakuto's release…and using it as my target…I'm sorry, Nii-sama! The ice should melt soon…" She bowed apologetically and hastily turned to leave.

"Wait, Rukia," came the commanding reply.

She slowly turned to face her brother again saying, "Yes, Nii-sama?" '_Oh great…now he's going to lecture me right?'_

Byakuya only stood there, thinking intently. Then he said, "I actually came here looking for you--"

"L-looking? For me?" Rukia burst out, too surprised for her own good. Her hand flew up to her mouth when she realized she had interrupted him. She could sense his displeasure. "I-I'm sorry!! Please continue, Nii-sama."

He sighed and picked up where he left off. "As I was saying, I came here looking for you because Captain-General Yamamoto has requested your presence at a meeting later on this night. He says the matter is…very important and cannot wait for morning to be discussed."

Rukia's surprise deepend. "The Captain-General? Requested me?!" Her eyes grew wide. _'What a great honor!'_ "Did he say exactly what for?" she asked her brother.

Byakuya gave her a hard stare. "Must I repeat myself?" he said, frowning. "The matter is very urgent and can't wait for morning to be discussed. That is all he said." He turned away from her slightly, looking at the ice which covered his sakura tree; it had just begun to melt, bringing the tree into clearer view second by second.

Rukia silently cursed herself for asking such an idiotic question. "O-oh, right, Nii-sama…well, I guess I'll just….go and get ready to leave for the meeting…" She bit her lip, bowed, and turned to leave once again.

"I wasn't finished, Rukia," Byakuya called out.

"What? Oh….sorry!" Rukia hurriedly turned to face her brother again, wondering what he could want to tell her.

Byakuya looked at her in a way she couldn't describe, and then bent over to pick something up off the ground near his feet. It reflected the light of the setting sun and temporarily blinded her. "Now, don't you think it's a good idea to take this with you?" he asked her, somewhat cynically.

Rukia blinked, and trailed her eyes down to her brother's outstretched arm. In his hand, he was holding her zanpakuto. "Yes, of course, Nii-sama," she quietly said, feeling foolish again. How could she have almost left that behind?!

Byakuya looked at it interestedly, almost admiringly. "The most beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society…" he murmured to himself. He stared at it for a moment, seeming to forget that Rukia was there. She looked at him, slightly confused.

Suddenly, he blinked and seemed to break away from his thoughts. He glanced at Rukia and handed it to her, his hand lightly brushing hers. She shivered at his touch. He rarely, if ever, made any physical contact with her. He was always so distant and refined.

"Th-thank you, Nii-sama," she managed to make out. Then, making sure he had nothing else to say to her (he had moved away again and was now staring at the tree she had used as her target) she quietly walked away, glancing back over her shoulder once to see what her brother was doing.

----

Byakuya barely noticed when Rukia walked away. His eyes moved from the formerly ice-covered sakura tree to the moon, which had begun to become visible in the night sky. A breeze softly blew through his garden, making the sakura trees around him rustle. A pink petal flew off a branch and fell onto his open palm.

He fingered the delicate petal and sighed, eyes still on the brilliantly white moon. "Indeed….the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society…"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Any comments and/or suggestions would be highly appreciated. :D

I realize Byakuya and Rukia may seem a little OOC...sorry about that...but that's how I want them to be; it will all make sense as I build up to later chapters, I promise.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Mission! Identities Revealed

**Wow...this took way too long to type up. Damn homework... **

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter! I wrote it during some of my classes at school. xD It's kinda boring, though...mainly explanations in this chapter...but I need to get everything set up for later on. Bear with me here, people!  
**

**Thanks to my "sister" and friend Hisana, who helped me with the Japanese honorifics for this chapter, 'cause I completely suck at those. xD **

**Oh, and Rukia's still OOCish...I apologize again for it. Also, there will be spoilers for the Soul Society arc of Bleach and up in later chapters. Just wanted to warn you.**

**Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

_Part 1: Mission Impossible?_

_------ _

_Chapter 1: The Mission! Identities Revealed_

-----

Rukia shot down the hall towards the 1st division captain's office, her chest contracting painfully, her face flushed red from running. _'First that incident with Nii-sama, and now I'm late for an important meeting! What's wrong with me?!' _She burst through the doors."I-I'm sorry I'm--"

A mocking voice interrupted her. "What's wrong, Rukia? A little bit of running too much for ya now?"

Rukia's gaze traveled over to the corner of the captain's office, where a tall, black-robed figure with orange hair cockily leaned against a wall. She grinned and said, as her usual reply to his gibes, "Shut up, Strawberry!" Rukia ran over to Ichigo and playfully punched him. Hard. (Harder than usual, at least.)

Ichigo flinched. "Oww! What the hell, Rukia? Damn, that hurt!" he yelled in protest, swinging his arms out in front of him as a shield.

Rukia froze, her fist in midair about to hit its target once again. Something in her expression changed. Her eyes widened in unexplainable fear and worry. She backed away from Ichigo, clamping her hands over her mouth. "Oh! Sorry, Ichigo!! I'm--"

"What, is all you do nowadays apologize?" came another teasing voice belonging to a tall red-headed boy bearing the badge of a 6th division vice-captain on his arm.

Rukia spun around. "R-renji?" Confusion clouded her eyes briefly.

Renji crossed his arms and frowned. "What, you're not happy to see me?" he asked, raising an elaborately tattooed eyebrow.

'_That expression…'_ Rukia violently shook her head. "Wh—ye—no—I mean, of course I am! I'm--"

"Don't. Say. It." Renji held up a hand to prevent Rukia from (once again) apologizing.

Rukia stopped short and took a deep breath. "Okay…" She tentatively smiled, seeming to break away from her sudden odd behavior. "So, have you two been told about this "important mission"?...That is what you're here for, isn't it?" she asked, looking at Ichigo and Renji to make sure.

Ichigo got off the wall and walked over to Rukia, lightly smacking her on her head. "Of course, dumbass. What's wrong with you? You don't think we came here just to hang out, now do ya?"

Rukia smacked Ichigo right back on his head good-naturedly, grabbed his arm, and twisted it backwards. "Now look here, Strawberry," she said as Ichigo's face clenched in pain, "I--"

"Excuse me, but would you quiet down?" An old man wearing the uniform of a 1st division captain walked into the room. He looked inquisitively at the struggling pair that was Rukia and Ichigo, and looked at Renji, who was rolling his eyes, trying to tear the other two apart.

As the trio suddenly became aware of the captain's presence, they stumbled away from each other and bowed clumsily. "H-hai, Yamamoto-sou-taichou!" Rukia and Renji hastily said.

"Hai, Jii-san…" muttered Ichigo, who promptly received another smack from Rukia.

"Ichigo! Stop being so rude!" she whispered between clenched teeth. She was about to hit him again when a deep laugh sounded from the Captain.

"Don't hit him too hard there, Kuchiki-san. We don't want him being injured before the mission even begins! Now, why don't you three have a seat over here?" the Captain gestured to the couch in front of his desk.

"Hai, Yamamoto-sou-taichou…" Rukia mumbled, backing away from Ichigo.

The trio went over to sit down in front of the Captain, who had shuffled over to sit down behind his desk and was now eyeing them closely. Ichigo stared back at him impudently, while Renji played with the bandana around his head and Rukia smoothed out non-existent wrinkles in her uniform.

"So, what's this mission we're going on, anyways?" Ichigo burst out suddenly, not able to take much more of the odd silence.

The Captain chuckled. "Eager to leave now, are we?"

"Damn right…" Ichigo said under his breath.

The Captain didn't seem to hear. "Well, the three of you have a difficult job ahead of you. I can only hope that you're up to it."

When the trio enthusiastically nodded, the Captain went on, pleased, "Good. Now, you three are going to act as transfer students in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be 16 year olds in their seventh and final year of school." He grinned, looking at Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, you, especially, shouldn't have trouble with pretending to be what you are not."

Rukia smiled, remembering the time when she posed as a student at Ichigo's high school. She glanced at Ichigo, who was staring off into space, his expression blank, but with a faint trace of a smile on his face. Perhaps he was remembering…? With great difficulty, Rukia drew her attention back to the Captain.

"I have spoken with Albus Dumbledore, the…_former_ headmaster of Hogwarts. He has told me that a man by the name of Lucius Malfoy has succeeded on sending him to Azkaban, where he waits release from, hopefully, you three or the Ministry of Magic--"

The Captain abruptly broke off when Ichigo and Renji started snorting, trying in vain to hold back their laughter. Rukia stared at them, shocked that they would be laughing at a time like this.

"S-sorry, Yamamoto-sou-taichou! This all just sounds so…weird," Renji burst out.

"Haha, yeah, like something from a fantasy book or somethin' like that…something from a story children are told at night!" Ichigo laughed.

The Captain glared at them, which, in a second, immediately ceased their fit of laughter. " This isn't something to laugh about. Try and _pretend _at least to be serious you two, okay? ... Now, where were we? … Ah, yes. You three, as part of your other task, are going to have to, if possible, find a way to free Albus Dumbledore from prison. The other said task is to protect the Mudbloods and find a way to restore Hogwarts back to normal, getting rid of Lucius Malfoy in the process."

"Umm…sorry, Yamamoto-sou-taichou, but what exactly are 'Mudbloods'?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Oh, forgive me! I must explain…" the Captain said, fixing his gaze intently on the trio again. "Now, we have no such divisions here…well, actually, maybe we do. There are humans, shinigami, and hollows, for example. The shinigami can be divided into three classes: one with powers whose parents were both previous shinigami, one with powers whose mother _or _father was a previous shinigami, and one with powers who has no parents who were previous shinigami. Do you follow me so far?"

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo nodded, trying to let the information sink in.

"Good. Now, in the world of wizards and witches, which you three will soon be transferred to, there are similar divisions of class. There are wizards who have parents with magical powers. These are called Purebloods. Then, there are wizards who have only one parent with powers. They would be called Half-bloods. Lastly, there are wizards who have been blessed with powers, although neither of their parents possess any magical abilities. They are called Mudbloods."

"Jeez…that's a damn insulting name…" Ichigo figured.

"How right you are, Kurosaki Ichigo. 'Mudblood' is a very degrading term...Which brings me to the other part of your mission. This Lucius Malfoy is a Pureblood, and how proud of that fact he is. Because he is now Hogwarts Headmaster, he has allowed Death Eaters to pour into the school. Death Eaters are servants of the Dark Lord, who I am sure you will hear about often once you arrive at the school. Anyway, these Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy himself, are all Purebloods, and take it upon themselves to rid the world of Mudbloods, who they find 'unworthy.' You three are to protect the Mudbloods in the school, somehow get rid of Lucius Malfoy, and free Dumbledore, all the while avoiding the Dark Lord, who will try and interfere with your mission. Beware, for the Dark Lord has many servants, many people who carry out his work, so you must be careful at whom you trust. Alright?" The Captain eyed them seriously.

The trio nodded. "Hai, Yamamoto-sou-taichou."

"Oh, and a few more things…you three will find out that in Hogwarts, your heritage may mean more than your abilities. When I say 'heritage', I mean your class. Are you are Pureblood, Halfblood, or a Mudblood? Where do you stand?"

"I'm a Halfblood!" Renji called out. When Ichigo and Rukia looked at him questioningly, he explained, "My father had shinigami powers; my mother didn't. I obviously inherited my father's abilities," Renji said proudly.

"Yeah right," Ichigo scoffed. "I'm sure your father was as much of an arrogant idiot as you are!"

"What did you say?" Renji stood up, glaring at Ichigo, who also rose.

Rukia sighed. "Will you two stop?" When they calmed down, she continued, "So, Ichigo, what are you?"

"Huh?...Oh, I guess I'd be a Mudblood. 'Cause my father doesn't have shinigami powers, and neither does my mother. Come to think of it, I only have these powers 'cause of you, Rukia, right?" Ichigo figured.

Rukia nodded proudly, then, turning to the Captain, she started, "Yamamoto-sou-taichou, what--"

"Wait, Rukia. You haven't told us what you are yet." Renji pointed out.

Rukia's shoulders stiffened. She turned around to glare at Renji, obviously not appreciative of his statement. Her eyes tore away from Renji's face to stare at the floor.

"Yeah, Rukia. What are you?" Ichigo asked, genuinely interested.

Her gaze stayed averted from her friends.

"C'mon, Rukia. What's the matter? It can't be that bad….I mean, I'm sure if Ichigo's a Mudblood, you surely can't be one." Renji told her nonchalantly.

Rukia sighed and faced Renji and Ichigo, finally looking at them with a distant stare, her hands clenched at her side. "…Nii-sama told me…" She paused.

Ichigo nodded his head, encouraging her on. "What did he say, Rukia?"

"H-he told me that he knew my parents…he said that they were both previously highly skilled shinigami before they became too old and weak to fight. So that would make me--"

"A Pureblood," Ichigo and Renji finished in unison.

"Damn, Rukia…that's so awesome!" said Ichigo, grinning widely.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Renji. "You never told me this!"

Rukia gave them a half smile. "Yeah, I guess its okay…"

"Hey, I bet that's why Byakuya accepted you into his family in the first place…'cause you were of pure blood, and he knew you had some sort of potential. You weren't just some needy, bratty orphan…like Renji was." Ichigo said.

Renji aimed a punch towards Ichigo's face. "You--"

Rukia rolled her eyes and turned her back on them and faced the Captain, who was still waiting patiently for them to finish. She saw that he was looking at her intently, some unexplainable emotions flickering in his eyes.

She decided he looked…concerned. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but held back from it for some reason.

Then, he blinked. His expression became business-like again. "Well, now that all three of you have found out where you stand in the magical world, I'd like you to have a seat again. I need to tell you a few more things."

Ichigo and Renji stopped bickering, and immediately sat down next to Rukia, eager to start on their mission.

"You should arrive at Hogwarts in a matter of a few hours. When you get there, the students and professors should be in the Great Hall having their dinner. You will be introduced there as transfer students who are in the 7th year. Then you will be sorted. Now, this is why I am worried…There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. New students at Hogwarts are sorted into one of these four Houses depending on their skills, characteristics, and, unfortunately, their blood heritage. I know for a fact that only Purebloods are accepted into Slytherin. So only Kuchiki-san has a chance of being put in there…I can only hope that the three of you will be put in the same House. You see, I could've chosen anyone for this mission, but I decided on you three because of, firstly, your appearances—you all look around sixteen to seventeen years old, with the exception of Kurosaki Ichigo, who _is _sixteen. I also chose you three because I know you are very close—you have a strong bond of friendship. You work well together, despite your…frequent disagreements."

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo looked at each other and laughed. "True, Yamamoto-sou-taichou," said Rukia. "But it's always these two. It's never me!"

The Captain smiled. "I wish I could believe that, Kuchiki-san…Anyway, the last reason I chose you was because of your personalities. I am assuming you all share the same values and similar characteristics. Because of this, you should all be sorted into the same House. It's not bad if you aren't, but it will be much easier for you to complete your mission if you are. You will share the same common room and the same classes. It will be much easier for you to communicate. Oh, and speaking of communicating, either myself or another captain of the Gotei 13 will contact you on a regular basis. You must make sure that you are ALONE when you are talking to one of us. You must tell no one the real reasons for you being at Hogwarts. Be careful. Understand?"

The trio nodded.

"Good." The Captain stood up from behind his desk. "Now, you three should best be off. Follow this. It will lead you to your destination." He released a Hell Butterfly, which fluttered its wings and, after flying around Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo, flew out the door of the Captain's office.

They bowed to the Captain. Then, after making sure they each had their zanpakuto, they turned to follow the Hell Butterfly. "Goodbye, Yamamoto-sou-taichou," called Rukia and Renji as they walked out the door.

Ichigo turned back to face the Captain, grinning. "See ya, Jii-san." He waved and ran after his friends.

The Captain smiled. "Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. And good luck."

* * *

**So...how was it? Good, bad, something in between? Please leave a review, light flames accepted. :D  
**

**Oh, and the next chapter will probably be posted under 'Harry Potter' when I update, since Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo will be in Hogwarts and will no longer be in the Soul Society. It might be transfered back to 'Bleach', though. It depends on how well the story does over there.  
**

**-Red Princess-  
**


	3. Arrival At Hogwarts

A/N: Yep, another chapter typed ... finally!

Thanks to all those who have added this story to their favorites and/or their alerts list, and a million thanks to my reviewers:D

Oh, and to those who sent me reviews and PMs about Ichigo's dad being a shinigami, and to those who were just wondering...yes, I do know that he's a captain-class shinigami. I did that on purpose for my reasons...;D

Now, on with this chapter! Hope you all like:D

* * *

_Part 1: Mission Impossible? _

_------_

_Chapter 2: Arrival at Hogwarts!_

_------_

"Yo, Renji, Rukia! Wait up!" Ichigo called to his friends who were, he suspected, running far ahead of him on purpose. His suspicions were confirmed when a snicker escaped from Renji, Rukia looking at him, her eyes alight with laughter.

'_Well at least she's acting normal now. I don't know what the hell was wrong with her before…probably that damn Byakuya's fault again…always bruising her confidence…'_ Ichigo thought. Then, gathering his energy, he let out a yell and shot ahead of Renji and Rukia, leaving them threatening to catch up to him.

Ichigo laughed to himself. '_Now this is more like it!'_ He caught sight of the Hell Butterfly a few yards in front of him and sped up to reach it. It was now leading them out of Seireitei. '_The old man finally considered me for a mission! And better yet, I'm getting to go with Rukia and Renji. This is going to be interesting…I can't wait to get to this Hogwarts place…'_

"Hey, Ichigo! Wait up, you idiot!" Rukia yelled in mock anger.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder without stopping. He noticed their paces were slowing down. "C'mon you guys! Rukia, don't tell me this little bit of running is too hard for you!" He glanced at her, openly mocking her again.

She narrowed her eyes. "Damn you, Strawberry!" Then, quickly pulling out her sword, she yelled, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Next dance, white ripple!"

Renji grinned approvingly as a wave of ice shot towards Ichigo, whose eyes opened wide in shock.

"Dammit! Rukia, you cheater!" Ichigo tried to unsheathe Zangetsu, but was too slow. He felt the sheet of ice start to envelop him.

Rukia and Renji doubled over in laughter as the ice froze the bottom half of Ichigo's body. "Don't tell me, Ichigo, that it was THAT hard to dodge my zanpakuto!" Rukia teased.

"Oh shut up…you caught me off guard," he muttered, realizing how pathetic his excuse sounded. He turned his head to Renji pleadingly.

"Don't look at me," Renji said, turning away. "I'm not helping you." He proceeded to run off after the Hell Butterfly, which was now heading towards a senkaimon that had just appeared and was opening.

Rukia approached Ichigo smiling, saying, "Don't take it personally, Ichigo. I needed more practice using my zanpakuto, you know….and you were an easy target."

"Thaanks, Rukia." Ichigo drawled sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" she shot back, matching his sarcasm. Then she told him reassuringly, "The ice should start to melt in a few seconds."

"Yeah ri--" Ichigo stopped short when he felt a comfortable heat spread throughout his body. The ice turned into water and spilled down, leaving the lower half of his body remarkably dry. "Oh." He looked up sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

Rukia punched him in his stomach. "It's okay, Strawberry." She grinned again, and ran after Renji, who had paused, waiting for them to follow the Hell Butterfly through the gate with him. "Now, c'mon! We're on a mission here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo clutched his stomach momentarily, and then started after her, smiling fondly. _'That's just like her…'_

* * *

"Hey, guys…"

"What?" Rukia and Renji asked, pausing, turning around to look at Ichigo.

The trio had been walking in the passage through the senkaimon for what seemed like an hour, though in reality it probably had been only 10 minutes. The time seemed to stretch on, and it wasn't helped by the fact that no one was talking.

Ichigo ran up to his friends. "I was just wondering…" he started, scratching his head. "….WHY ARE YOU TWO SO FREAKIN' DAMN QUIET?!"

Rukia and Renji shrunk away from him, startled.

"Geez, Ichigo! Don't scare me like that, you bastard!" Renji yelled. "What if someone heard you? Then we'd be in trouble!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. " 'Someone?' There's no one -- "

Rukia punched him in the stomach. "Yeah, Ichigo. Don't be such an idiot." She grinned, her eyes narrowing in devilish glee. "Yell out like that again and I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget," Rukia said, fingering her zanpakuto.

Ichigo looked as if he wanted to protest, but thought better of it, noticing the scary aura that was surrounding his friend. "O-okay…." he muttered. "…But really, why ARE you two so quiet?"

"Didn't I say already? Someone could hear us if we talk!" Renji sighed. "This tunnel is probably leading us into that school Yamamoto-sou-taichou was talking about. We're not sure what kind of spiritual powers the people in that school have, so we have to be quiet or they'll be able to hear voices coming from the walls or somethin'…and then when we reach the end of this gate we'll just appear out of thin air somewhere in the school and there goes our mission – way to make a good first impression!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Ichigo held up his hands in exasperation. "But how're we gonna figure out where this gate opens up anyway? I mean, if you don't want to show up in front of any students or whatever…we need to exit the gate in a more secluded place."

Silence settled again as the Rukia and Renji contemplated on Ichigo's reasoning.

" 'Someplace secluded', huh?" Rukia murmured. She narrowed her eyes, thinking intently. "Well, if we can figure out where we are now, then we should be able to pick a certain spot in the school grounds, outside, of course. We don't want to startle the students by appearing out of nowhere…Oh, if only we had a map of the school!"

"Yeah, the old man didn't bother to supply us with that necessity…" muttered Ichigo, evading a punch from Rukia.

Renji glared at them. "Stop moving for a 'sec, will ya? I need to listen."

"Oh, good idea, Renji!" Ichigo yelled, clamping his hand over his mouth instantly and giving Renji a thumbs-up sign.

Renji rolled his eyes. Then, he listened.

After a few moments of silence, he whispered, "I don't hear anything. No laughter, no talking…but I think we're near the school. We've been inside this thing long enough, don't ya agree?"

"Yeah…" Rukia and Ichigo sighed in unison.

"We must be on the school grounds then," Rukia figured. "We should exit the gate now, I guess."

Ichigo passed through the gate, following his friends. A burst of stinging, fresh night air hit his face.

"Ahhh, that feels great!" he exclaimed, stretching his muscles. Looking around, he noticed that they ended up in what seemed like a forest, with towering dead-looking trees and foul-smelling soil. "…Hey, guys, where are we?"

Rukia was glancing around curiously. "I, uh, think we're in a forest, Ichigo."

"I KNOW THAT!" he burst out. "Just … where's the school?"

"Over there," said Rukia, pointing to her left as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And that, it was.

Ichigo followed her finger. "Ohhhh…." He stared at the massive, sprawling structure that was incredibly hard to miss. "It's a freakin' castle!" he exclaimed, awe-struck.

"So it would seem…." mused Rukia.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could do anything, Renji said, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Ichigo strained his ears. It was coming from deep within the forest. "It sounds like…werewolves."

Renji nodded, pretending he knew what Ichigo was talking about. To try and hide his embarrassment, he grunted, "Don't ya guys think we should get outta here?"

Ichigo smirked, but instead of teasing Renji, he consented. "Follow me," he said importantly.

"So it's around their dinner time right now," Rukia stated, walking behind Ichigo. "We should be able to find the front gate or something like that and make our way to the Great Hall, like Yamamoto-sou-taichou mentioned. We'll be introduced, sorted, and – Ahh!"

A heavy tree branch suddenly seemed to fall from the sky, nearly hitting Rukia. But instead of staying on the ground, it whipped back up, swinging around again to her in a massive circle.

"W-what the hell?" Ichigo stammered. Quickly unsheathing Zangetsu, he ran to help her. He found himself facing a giant, _moving_tree. "What the hell is this thing?!" he yelled.

"Like we would know!" Renji called over, taking out his sword. "Howl, Zabimaru!" A long segmented blade extended, lashing out to cut a branch off the tree.

The attack only seemed to make it angrier. It began swirling its branches faster and faster, scoring scratches and bruises on the "intruders'" bodies.

"What did you do?!" screamed Ichigo.

"I was trying to help!" came the response through the flying branches and debris.

"HELP? You only made it worse!"

"Oh, then I'd like to see you do better!"

"Okay then! Getsuga t – eh?" Before he could do anything, a wave of white shot over him, covering the giant tree. Ichigo whipped his head around, looking for the source of the ice, although it should've been obvious already. Rukia appeared behind him, aiming her sword towards the tree. When it was completely frozen, she sheathed her zanpakuto. "There," she said, satisfied, turning towards the castle. "I'M leading now. You two idiots follow."

Without another word she headed off to the school, Renji and Ichigo grudgingly trailing behind her, bickering all the way there.


	4. Strawberry and Co Meet the Wizards

A/N: Well, this is the trio's first interaction with one of the members of Hogwarts...it was kind of hard to write, and I think I messed it up badly.

-sighs- Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. ;D

* * *

_Part 1: Mission Impossible? _

_-------_

_Chapter 3: Strawberry and Co. Meet the Wizards _

"Ah, we're finally here!" Ichigo breathed, exhausted and hungry. "I smell food…Let's go eat!" he said excitedly, running towards the massive wooden door that led, the trio presumed, to the 'Great Hall' the Captain told them about.

Renji grabbed hold of the back of his robes, pulling a protesting Ichigo back. "Not so fast. We need to figure out what we're gonna say once we're in there. It's not like we can just tell them we're here to protect the Mudbloods and get rid of the Headmaster, now can we?"

Sighing, Rukia glared at Ichigo. "No of course not," she said, answering Renji. "Once we go in there, we have to be cautious. Yamamoto-sou-taichou said we have to be careful with who we trust…we can't give away our mission, so don't say too much. We're transfer students in our 7th year. Remember that, okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Don't worry. I'm just so damn hungry!" he groaned.

"Well once we're introduced I'm sure you can have some of whatever they're eating, so you can stuff your face all you want, you pig," Renji said, grinning.

"Say that again, you--" Ichigo started to aim a punch at Renji, but paused, a thought striking him. "Hey, guys, I just remembered something. When we go to other places, like the human world, for an extended period of time, don't we need gigais? Did Jii-san mention anything about using one?"

Rukia tilted her head in thought. "….No, I don't remember him saying we needed one. Strange, though, don't you think? We're going to be here for awhile, and wouldn't our spiritual pressure overwhelm the students here? Yamamoto-sou-taichou should've…"

"Hey guys, don't worry 'bout that. We can just ask him later, can't we?" Renji figured.

Nodding, Rukia said, "Yeah, you're right. We'll try contacting him later then." She paused, hearing Ichigo's stomach growl rather loudly. Stifling her laughter, she turned to look at him.

Ichigo flushed. "I told you, I'm hungry!" he said sheepishly.

Rukia smiled. "Fine, fine, we'll go in now. Just remember what I said before – be careful."

With that, the trio opened the heavy, wooden doors.

* * *

Rukia gasped in awe when she saw how big the Great Hall was. It was nothing compared to any structure in the Soul Society, but still, it was pretty impressive for something in the human world. 

A sea of faces turned in their direction, making Rukia suddenly feel very self-conscious. She instantly noticed the all-too-obvious glances of suspicion aimed at her, Ichigo, and Renji by many of the students. Perhaps it was the way they were dressed? _'I can't see what the problem is…we're wearing black like they are…'_

She was starting to feel very uncomfortable as she led Ichigo and Renji down the middle aisle between the long tables full of staring students. Way up at the front of the Great Hall, she could see another table, this one for the teachers, she assumed. It seemed so far away.

Rukia was beginning to heat up. The intent looks of mistrust she was getting from the students was beginning to unnerve her. It reminded her of the grand dinner gatherings the Kuchiki elders had hosted, as part of tradition. She had attended some of them on orders from Byakuya, but she never went to more than she absolutely had to.

They had been nights of living hell for her. The elders gave her one quick look-over and dismissed her instantly, thinking her an ungrateful, unworthy, lower-class Rukongai peasant. During dinner, they would express their sympathies to Byakuya, telling him how sorry they were that he had to "look after a girl with such rude manners". She had always left those events humiliated and torn inside. And the worst thing was that Byakuya hadn't put up one word of defense in her name. He had sat there, nodding in agreement.

The only ones who had been able to cheer her up had been Ichigo and Renji. She hadn't looked to them for comfort and uplift. They just came to her when she needed them most. And they were with her now, backing her up. Rukia shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. _'I need to focus…'_

She could see Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, smiling confidently at the people around him. He moved his gaze to her, giving her a reassuring pat on her head, almost as if he could tell she was getting nervous.

"Don't worry, Rukia. We're almost there," he whispered, moving his hand to rest on her shoulder. In attempt to distract her, he continued, "So, who do you think is this Lucius Malfoy guy? My bet is it's that blond dude sitting in the center of the table…he looks like an evil bastard to me."

Rukia stifled her laughter. Ichigo never failed to cheer her up. She looked up at the table of teachers, seeking out the "blond dude" Ichigo was talking about. As they got closer and closer to the front, he became clearer and clearer.

Ichigo's grip tightened on her shoulder. "Let me go first," he muttered, walking in front of her.

Rukia felt a faint annoyance at his words, but let him lead the way. Between Ichigo and Renji, she felt safer. But she was confused at why she needed to feel "safe" at a time like this. _'It's this feeling again….Focus, Rukia. Focus,' _she chided herself, annoyed.

They had reached the front of the Great Hall now. Faint murmurs started, spreading around the Hall like a swarm of bees. Glancing up at Ichigo, Rukia saw he was frowning at the man sitting at the center of the table. Renji was scratching his head, looking annoyed at the talk about them that was starting to spread.

Rukia skimmed her eyes along the table, from one end to the other. She noticed that while some of the teachers looked pleased and content, others were casting wary and irritated glances towards the blond man in the middle.

A chilling feeling suddenly washed over her when she noticed two dark-robed figures standing off to the side at one end of the table. They floated there ominously, occasionally turning their hooded heads to face the teachers, or the students. She noticed that when one did turn in the students' direction, they stopped their whispering immediately._'Probably just helping keep order…but why do I feel so…frightened?' _

"Rukia, stop looking at those things," Renji muttered, gesturing for her to draw her attention away from them and towards the man who was rising at the table, his arms spread wide in welcome.

She snapped her head back to face the front of the table, bending down in a bow with Renji and Ichigo.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the man's voice ringed out. Stepping out from behind the table and walking out to greet them he continued, "You must be the new transfer students, I assume? I am Lucius Malfoy, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I hope that your stay here will be an informative and," he paused, searching for a good word to use. "…an interesting one."

Ichigo snorted, turning it into a grunt of pain when Rukia slammed her foot down over his.

"Thank you," Rukia said, bowing again, gesturing for Ichigo and Renji to do the same. When she rose again, she got her first good look at the Headmaster, the one they were going to have to get rid of when the time came. He was tall, holding himself in a very superior and intimidating way. In his right hand, he clutched a long black cane with a snake's head at its top. His robes of dark green and silver were rich and luxurious. '_He's probably from a very wealthy family,' _she thought. '_Back in the Soul Society, he'd be a noble.' _

Looking up, she noticed the faintest trace of a laugh on his face. Feeling her face heat up in anger, she wondered why he was laughing at _them. _

"So polite…" he murmured, his grey eyes skimming over her, Ichigo, and Renji. "Please, there's no need to bow in front of me, you three. Just address me as 'Headmaster', if you may. Now what, may I ask, are your names?"

Ichigo stepped forward. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Headmaster," he said, putting out his hand.

Lucius held out a gloved hand and shook Ichigo's. "What an interesting name…" he mused. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around and did a small eye-roll, mouthing '_He's such a fake'_ to Rukia.

Trying not to laugh, Rukia introduced herself next. "Rukia Kuchiki, sir," she said, beginning to bend down in a bow.

Lucius put a hand on her shoulder. "What did I say? No bowing," he reminded her, giving her a small smile.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Guess it's a habit…" She smiled weakly and turned to go stand by Ichigo.

Renji came forward last. "The name's Renji Abarai, Headmaster," he said, giving Lucius his signature cocky grin.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Renji Abarai…You have…a very _vibrant_ hair color."

A snigger escaped from Ichigo.

Renji spun around and glared at him. "You should be one to laugh, Carrot top." He turned from Lucius and came back to stand next to Ichigo and Renji.

"Well, it's a real pleasure to meet _all _of you. Where is it that you're transferring from? And why is it that you are carrying rather large swords with you?"

Renji and Ichigo automatically glanced at Rukia, signaling to her that she could take over now. She cast them irritated looks before facing Lucius. "We are in our last year of the Shinigami Academy, where we are trained in different arts and combat styles in hope of being part of the Gotei 13, divisions offering protection, medical health, and other assistances, when we graduate. Transferring here is part of a program in which we hope to learn different defensive techniques and be educated in other areas of art and magic."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully, considering every word she said, although he didn't quite understand most of it. "I see….well, once you start your classes here, like I said before, I hope you will find them informative and useful. Now, you say you are in your last year of this Shinigami Academy. Just how old are all of you?"

"Ichigo and I are sixteen, sir. Renji is seventeen," Rukia said, a little surprised at the ease of which she rolled lies off her tongue.

"Ah, okay. So here, you will all be in your seventh, and final, year. But you may need extra help to catch up with the other students in your year….but more about that later. Now, what about your swords?"

Rukia fingered her zanpakuto, nervously wondering if he was going to confiscate them. "I – uh, we – we use our swords, called zanpakuto in our school, for practicing fencing and other defensive maneuvers. They are our…"

" – Weapons of choice," supplied Ichigo, proudly turning around to display his zanpakuto strapped to his back.

"Well, I'm afraid they won't be your 'weapons of choice' as long as you are staying here. I'll take them now, and once the Sorting ceremony is over, I will put them in my office. When you depart, you may have them back. While you are here, your 'weapons of choice', so to speak, will be wands – " Pulling out his cane, he whipped out a slender black wand from the top of it. " – like so. You will have to purchase them tomorrow, along with proper robes and other supplies. Textbooks you needn't worry about – I'm sure the teachers have extras you can have. I will tell you more later."

The trio nodded, accepting what he said grudgingly. Rukia could tell Ichigo wanted to protest, but one glare of warning at him stopped him from doing so. "Go along with what he says," she whispered. "We can't fight back now."

Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he unhooked his zanpakuto off his back. Renji and Rukia both unsheathed theirs, handing them over to Lucius, who fingered the delicate instruments with a gloved hand.

Rukia's long, slender one, in particular, he seemed to like. He held it up to the light, watching as it reflected the beams off its shiny silver surface. Nodding in approval, he reached his other hand out to take Ichigo's.

Dumping it into his arms rather unceremoniously, Ichigo muttered, "Be careful with it, please."

"Don't worry, I will," Lucius said, his eyes widening at how tall Ichigo's sword was. With a flick of his wand, he sent it, and the others, floating off down the Great Hall and off into his office.

The trio noticed most of the students had expressions of awe, and fear, as the weapons passed by them. "What, have they never seen swords before?" Ichigo grunted.

Renji shook his head. "They're probably just impressed with ours."

"And they should be," Lucius broke in. "You three must be very accomplished in fencing. Here, you will learn how to use wands and spells as your main defenses. But first, you need to be sorted into your Houses…" He motioned for one of the teachers to bring a tatty - looking black hat forward. With another motion of his wand, Lucius sent a stool flying over towards them, placing it right in front of the table. He put the hat on top of it.

"Now, here in Hogwarts, students are separated into one of four Houses: Gryffindor, for those who are courageous, Hufflepuff, for those who demonstrate undying loyalty, Ravenclaw, for those blessed with wit and intellect, and _Slytherin_…for the ambitious and cunning among us," Lucius told the trio.

"Oh, I don't think Renji'll fit into any of these Houses…" laughed Ichigo, receiving a smack on the head from an angry Renji.

"Will you two stop it already!" Rukia snapped. More quietly, she said, "Remember what Yamamoto-sou-taichou said…this is the part he was worried about."

"I needn't be worried. I'm sure we'll all be in the same House. That's why he chose us anyway," figured Renji.

"Then why do I feel so damn nervous about all this?" Ichigo muttered. Rukia nodded in agreement, but signaled for them to stop whispering and turn their attention back to Lucius, who was beginning to speak.

Gesturing to the stool with the black hat, he asked, "So, which of you wants to go first?"

* * *

A/N: Well, was that enough Lucius OOCness or what? I hated the way I introduced him...yet, he couldn't just act straight out evil, now could he? He had to welcome the "transfer students" accordingly. 

Now, POLL TIME!!! Whee!

Which House should Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be placed in?

A) Gryffindor

B) Hufflepuff

C) Ravenclaw

D) Slytherin

E) Split up in different Houses

Please, tell me what you think! I have somewhat of an idea of what I want to do with them, but I'd still like to hear other people's ideas too. So leave a review, or PM me, whichever one. I just want some feedback. :DD


	5. Gryffindor For All

A/N: Whoo, can you believe it's almost only 2 ½ more weeks till Christmas? I can't wait!

Thank you so, so much for the reviews I received for the last chapter!! It was interesting reading all your ideas, and I did have a very hard time deciding what to do with the trio. I hope the result of the Sorting Ceremony won't disappoint all of you; I really think that what I did in this chapter was for the best, even though the outcome is rather…predictable.

Well, this is the last chapter of the first part, 'Mission Impossible?'. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Part 1: Mission Impossible?_

_-------_

_Chapter 4: Stepping In _

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, whose violet gaze was resting on him. He gave her a reassuring smile, knowing she was worried about the ceremony, and stepped forward.

"I'll go first," he said.

Confidently walking over to the stool, he sat down, letting Lucius place the shabby black hat over his head.

Ichigo sensed, father than saw, Lucius step away. He couldn't see anything; the hat was rather large. Its sides flopped over his head, obscuring his view.

"Soo…what's supposed to happen?" he asked, feeling like an idiot.

"You'll see," came the curt, but amused, response.

Ichigo sighed in frustration, slumping down on the stool. He didn't like not being able to see everyone; but he could hear the students snicker at his question. Tapping his feet, he thought,_ 'This is so weird…how is this ratty thing supposed to sort us into those Houses?' _

"Excuse me, who are you calling ratty?" a loud voice boomed out suddenly.

His eyes widening, Ichigo let out a surprised "Woah!" and nearly fell off the stool in surprise. "Who is that?!" he asked, quickly straightening up, feeling the flush of embarrassment spreading across his face.

"Not so bright, are you? …" muttered the voice. "On your head."

Ichigo mentally slapped himself. '_The hat…the hat is talking…what the hell is this?_'

"I can hear you, you know," the voice chided.

'_Shit.' _Ichigo raised his eyes, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Uh…don't you mean, '_what_ are you calling ratty?' You're not exactly a _person, _are you?" he asked, feeling extremely stupid trying to make conversation with a hat.

He felt the hat move on top of his head. "Think you're so smart, now do you? ... I can hear _every single thought _that runs through your head. So don't think anything stupid, you hear?"

"Umm, okay…" muttered Ichigo, feeling his neck heat up in dull embarrassment. '_I'm being scolded by it...' _

"You'd better get used to it," the hat retorted. "You're going to find things here more startling than me, new kid. I daresay that a _talking hat _isn't such of a big deal compared to other—_artifacts _here."

Ichigo slowly nodded, confused, but thinking it not worth it to fling a reply back.

The hat grunted in satisfaction and continued, "So…what House to place you in?" When Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, it said, "I'll ask you something – what House do _you _think you should be in?"

Drawing in a sharp breath, Ichigo furrowed his brow in worry, knowing that this was what the Captain was warning them about. It was crucial that they be placed in the same House, as it would make it much easier for them to communicate and operate as a team. Ichigo drew out his breath. "Uh, I'm not sure. Perhaps Gryffindor would be best?" he asked, grinning. "I'm pretty brave."

The hat chuckled. "Seems you are. Cocky too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but not as much as that guy over there," Ichigo laughed, pointing at Renji.

"I'll determine that for myself when I get to him. Right now, my focus is to place _you_ in the House you will thrive best in during your stay. So, I can tell straight away that you have plenty of confidence….and a bit of recklessness."

Ichigo listened uncomfortably as the hat listed out all of his attributes, wondering why the damned thing had to say all of them out loud, in front of all those students.

"…And you have plenty of loyalty, of course. Always eager to save those closest to you…now _that's _a nice quality to have. You are very persistent, too…not too clever though, I have to say," the hat went on.

Quietly groaning, Ichigo felt his face and neck heat up as he heard Renji and Rukia's stifled laughter.

The hat shifted its position on top of Ichigo's head. "Ah! And you're quite ambitious, too. Eager to learn ways to acquire new power…now that's a trait for Slytherins…"

At the mention of 'Slytherins', Ichigo violently shook his head, distinctly remembering the Captain warning them about that particular House. "No! I don't want to be placed in Slytherin!" he burst out, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth in shock afterwards, regretting what he said.

At the sounds of some students' intake of breath, the hat moved again, now drawling out a question. "Oh? And why not? I believe you would do well in Slytherin, young boy."

Ichigo frowned, desperately trying to cover his outburst. "I mean…well, I can't be because I'm a Mudblood," he spilled out in a hurry.

Audible gasps emitted from the students, and frantic whispers ignited throughout the Great Hall.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Rukia slapped herself on her forehead.

The hat chuckled nervously. It pressed itself closer to Ichigo's head, muttering warningly to him, "Don't say that again, boy. It just might cost you your life here. Be careful of what information you give out; status means everything here now."

"Wait, but why--" Ichigo began.

The hat abruptly cut him off, raising its voice once more to stop all the whispering students. "Say no more. I have made my decision. This boy will be in Gryffindor!"

A few sections of the Great Hall erupted into loud clapping, while some grinned half heartedly or threw sour or suspicious looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed in relief, and muttering his thanks to the hat, gratefully got off the stool and walked towards Renji and Rukia.

Renji punched him lightly on his shoulder, whispering congrats to him on not messing up too badly.

Rukia gave him a half smile. "Good job, Strawberry. Now if me and Renji can be placed in Gryffindor, everything will be alright for now," she said.

Ichigo patted her on her back. "Don't worry, Rukia. It'll be alright."

Turning away from her, he went up to Lucius, who held out his hand (somewhat stiffly, Ichigo noticed.)

"Congratulations, Mr. Kurosaki, at being placed in such an -- … _esteemed _House. I hope you will do well there," he drawled.

"Thanks, Headmaster," Ichigo grinned, choosing to ignore Lucius' attitude. _'Probably thinks less of me now that I let out that I'm a Mudblood,' _thought Ichigo disgustedly.

"You may go sit with your fellow Gryffindors now, and watch while your friends get sorted as well," Lucius said, gesturing to the table beneath a blazing banner of red and gold.

Ichigo walked over, choosing to sit beside a boy with flaming red hair and freckles, who was grabbing several chocolate cupcakes and jamming them in his mouth.

"Hey, congrats mate!" he said to Ichigo between mouthfuls. "It takes a lot of guts to say your blood status so bluntly like that…Y'know, since we don't really talk 'bout that stuff 'round here anymore."

Ichigo tried to think of what to say, since he didn't want to reveal any more. He was relieved when the redhead waved if off nonchalantly

"Don't worry 'bout it, thought. You're gonna love Gryffindor – it's the best bloody House in Hogwarts. It kicks Slytherin's butt." Glancing over at the Slytherins and noticing their scornful expressions directed at Ichigo, he said, "Don't mind them. They're just jealous old prats. Think they're better and all, 'cause they're Purebloods. And, you know what? Some of us here just don't give a damn."

Laughing, Ichigo followed the red head's advice and chose to ignore the mixed looks he was getting from the Slytherins, as well as looks he was getting from some of the Gryffindors. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked the boy.

He extended his chocolate-covered hand. "Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you, mate."

* * *

Rukia watched as Renji went up to sit on the stool next. When Lucius placed the hat over his head, despite her worry, she fought the urge to laugh at the sight of the black hat perched oddly on Renji's red spikes. 

Lucius stepped back. Rukia noticed he was eyeing Ichigo at the Gryffindor table rather disdainfully.

'_Dammit, Strawberry. If he acts like this towards you the rest of the time you're here, it's just your own fault for opening your big mouth,' _Rukia thought, sighing. She glanced over at the table and saw that Ichigo was absorbed in conversation with a boy sitting next to him. _'Huh…already made a friend? Hope you haven't spilled out our whole mission to that guy already…' _

"You're an ambitious one too, aren't you?"

Rukia snapped her attention back to Renji. The hat was moving around thoughtfully on his head.

"Obviously a Slytherin trait…but I don't think Slytherin would be the right House for _you…_Brave, loyal…you're a lot like your friend over there…" the hat mused.

Renji frowned at the latter statement, obviously not wanting to be compared to Ichigo.

"Possibly arrogant…reckless, too. Hmm, I know exactly where to put you." The hat paused for effect before shouting out, "Gryffindor!"

Applause erupted once again. This time, though, it was noticeably louder.

'_Probably because Renji didn't reveal his blood status…' _thought Rukia.

Renji stood to shake Lucius' hand and came towards Rukia. "You're up next. Do us a favor and place yourself in Gryffindor, will ya?" he told her, grinning.

Rukia gave him a weak smile and watched him walk down to the table of cheering Gryffindors.

'_Great…now it's my turn…' _

Taking a deep breath, Rukia marched forward and cautiously sat down on the stool, letting Lucius place the hat over her head. It was rather large, and instead of staying on top of her head like it had for Renji, it fell down, obscuring her vision.

'_..Can't see anything…I don't like this,' _she anxiously thought.

"What's there to worry about? A smart one like you will do fine in any of the Houses," the hat said as soon as it was placed on her head.

Rukia shook her head a little. It felt uncomfortable having the hat move around on top of her head.

"Yes…you are _very _smart, very clever. The brains of the group comes from you, I assume?" the hat teased. When Rukia nodded, it went on, pleased. "Let's see…Ravenclaw might be good for you, but – ah! You're also very courageous, too, though not reckless. You get worried easily…" At that one, the hat chuckled. "Something stressing you out, girl? Or is it some_one_?"

Rukia flushed, immediately thinking of Byakuya and the clan of Kuchiki elders. Their words, their actions, everything about them made her feel on edge. "Um, no, not exactly," she muttered, lying plainly to the hat.

It decided to ignore her obvious lie, deciding she was uncomfortable enough as it was. There was no need to send her _over _the edge. "So…" the hat continued, "You're a cunning one too at that. Good at faking emotions, wearing disguises...almost as if you're one thick layer of ice…."

Cringing, Rukia thought for a split second that the hat was going to blow their whole mission if it continued on her acting abilities. Not to mention the ice remark….the hat was just _too _good.

"Huh…cunning…perhaps you'd do well in Slytherin?" the hat mused to itself. When it noticed that Rukia stiffened at the mention of being placed in Slytherin, it said, "Don't want to be in that House either, do you?"

Rukia felt her face heat up. She slowly shook her head, not wanting to get in the same problem as Ichigo. To her relief, the hat didn't press the issue further.

"Well, that's fine. I don't think Slytherin would be the most _benefiting _House for someone such as yourself anyway…Let's see…Where to place a brave and selfless, yet smart, cunning, and clever young girl? … I think – Gryffindor would be best!" it finished.

Rukia sighed in immense relief. When Lucius lifted the hat off her head, her eyes and vision adjusted to the bright light, soon showing groups of students cheering and applauding for her. One group in particular stood out – an orange haired boy grinning widely, alongside a boy with spiky red hair. Next to them was the freckled redhead, who was also loudly clapping. She broke out into a huge smile and walked over to Lucius to shake his hand.

"Congratulations, Miss Kuchiki," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she replied, unintentionally bowing to him. Something about his tone of voice distinctly reminded her of someone, though she couldn't think clearly enough to place who it was.

"Remember what I said – no bowing," he gently reminded her. Then, immediately getting business-like again, he continued, "Now, you and your friends are going to go to your Common room now. You will have a chance to meet some of the other students in Gryffindor. Shortly after, though, I'd like you three to come to my office. I'll send someone to get you. We have a few things we need to straighten out."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, of course." Turning away from the Headmaster, she slowly went down the steps to where Ichigo and Renji were. She saw, but ignored, the black hooded figures standing on either sides of the Great Hall, as she was so lightheaded from their accomplishment.

Ichigo ran towards her and gave her a small hug. "Good job, Rukia! We're all in Gryffindor – "the best bloody House in Hogwarts", or so Ron – over there – says." He pointed at the redhead, who was engaged in conversation with a bushy brown haired girl and a boy with glasses.

Rukia laughed and pulled away from Ichigo to give Renji a high five. Then she turned to look at her friends, her violet orbs glimmering with excitement and triumph. "That was it! Our first mission accomplished!"

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo!" 

Ichigo looked up from his conversation with Rukia and Renji to find Ron waving at him. The trio was finally in Gryffindor's common room, after some confusion with directions and the password – polyjuice – to unlock to door. They were sitting in plush, comfortable chairs by a crackling fire, trying to think of their next plans over action. So far, they weren't having any luck.

"Hey Ron!" Ichigo called back, gesturing for him to come over.

Ron made his way over from the other side of the common room, along with the two people he was talking with before. The spectacled boy eyed the trio with an intense green gaze; the girl gave them a small, wary wave.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Ichigo," said Ron, starting the introductions. "And that's Rukia, and Renji. But I'm sure you already knew that, since they were introduced in front of Malfoy," he figured, shrugging sheepishly.

A round of hesitant, hi's and nice to meet you's went around as Ron, Harry and Hermione moved to sit down across from the trio. Ichigo and Ron seemed to be the only really comfortable ones.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Ron, attempting to make conversation.

Rukia spoke up, "We're from a school in Japan."

"Japan, huh?" Ron scratched his head. "Never heard of it."

A loud 'tsk' came from Hermione's mouth. "That's because it's a place in the Muggle World, Ronald," she said scathingly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…" Ron muttered, giving Harry an amused look. "Go figure…So, anyways, what'd you guys think of Malfoy? Intimidating bastard, ain't he?" he eagerly asked, quickly changing the subject.

Ichigo and Renji laughed. "Damn right. But can I tell he's a fake already," Ichigo offered.

Hermione elbowed Ron in his side. "Ron!" she scolded in a harsh whisper. "You know better than making jokes like that!" Her eyes shifted around them warily. "What if _someone _heard you?"

Ron rubbed the place where Hermione hit him, his eyes immediately widening in fear and his face whitening considerably. "Oh, right…" he mumbled.

The trio frowned in unison, wondering what was troubling Hermione so much. Her mouth was set in a concerned frown, and her brown eyes darted swiftly from side to side. The firelight showed her skin to be paled and drawn out from worry.

"What's wrong? What's making you guys so worried?" Rukia quietly asked.

Harry clenched his hands, eyeing the trio. "It's -- …ah, nothing in particular. It's just…Hogwarts has changed so much since _he _became Headmaster."

'_Ah…it's just like Jii-san said…'_ thought Ichigo. _'Something to do with Mudbloods being in danger…?'_

"Who, Lucius Malfoy? What has he done?" Rukia asked, looking Harry in the eye. She knew how valuable first hand information could be to help them complete what they were sent to Hogwarts for.

Harry unintentionally let his gaze slip to Hermione, just for a split second. Rukia caught it immediately. '_She must be a Mudblood, if that's why he's worried for her…' _

"He, uh…he hasn't exactly been tolerant to those of _certain _blood heritage," Hermione quietly said, clenching her hands. There was a trace of bitterness in her voice, as well as fear.

"What does he do to those people?" asked Ichigo, softly and carefully.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged looks of mixed loathing, disgust, and of course, terror.

Ron leaned in as close as he could to the trio. "I've heard things…I haven't seen anything yet, but I believe what people have been saying. Those with lower blood status--"

"—Should not be talked about so openly," cut in a clipped, superior voice.

The group's heads snapped up in surprise. In front of them stood a tall, elderly lady wearing long, emerald and black robes. She had graying black hair tied up in a tight bun, and a mouth set in a thin line. She was raising a disapproving eyebrow at Ron.

"P-professor McGonagall! I didn't know you were here!" Ron sputtered out, his face starting to turn a bright red.

"I just came in, Ronald, to fetch these three over here." She pointed to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. "You know better than to be talking about _you know what _this late! What if one of _them _heard you?!" she reprimanded Ron.

"S-sorry…" he muttered, ashamed.

She sighed and turned away from him to face the trio. "I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and teacher of Transfiguration," she said, her small brown eyes closely inspecting them. "You three are to follow me," she ordered, a hint of tightness in her voice. "The Headmaster would like to speak with you."

* * *

A/N: So…yea, hope the Ceremony didn't disappoint you guys. With the trio being in Gryffindor, it'll make writing their interactions much easier. 

How was the introduction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Hope I didn't screw it up. Please review!

Next chapter should be up sometime after Christmas break. So, Merry (early) Christmas, everyone!


	6. Of Shopping and Phoenix Feathers

A/N: I'm a HORRIBLE updater, I know. I apologize for the long wait – and I don't have any excuses. xP I hope you enjoy this chapter though – it took me long enough to write. And to my reviewers, alert-ers, and favorite-ers – thanks so much!

* * *

_ "Well because we're doing fine/ And we don't need to be told/ That we're doing fine_

_'Cause we won't give you control/ And we don't need anything from you/ 'Cause we'll be just fine_

_And we won't be bought and sold/ Just like you."_

_-- _Underclass Hero, Sum 41_  
_

* * *

_ Part 2: Those Fun School Days_  
-----  
_Chapter 5: Of Shopping and Phoenix Feathers_

Rukia stopped for breath, gasping. _'This shopping thing is rather annoying…'_she crossly thought. People bumped into her small hunched body, nearly trampling her, as they rushed on from store to store. Rukia was surprised there were so many shoppers right now – it was really early after all. The sun had not yet risen, and morning fog was still in the air. The stone streets were damp.

"I wonder where Ichigo and Renji are…" she muttered to herself, rubbing her sore arms which were heavily laden with bags and packages. "It's gotta be almost time to meet Professor McGonagall at Ollivanders…"

* * *

"_Miss Kuchiki…"_

_Rukia groaned and rolled onto her other side and muttered something incomprehensible._

"_Miss Kuchiki…" a woman's voice distantly called._

_She pulled the covers over her head, wanting to get some more sleep. _

"_Miss Kuchiki!" the voice persisted, this time more loudly and forcefully._

_The warm covers were wrenched out of her tight grip and thrown off her body. Letting out of squeal of alarm, Rukia shot up, rubbing her tired eyes. "Who is it?" _

_A sigh of impatience was heard. "Professor McGonagall. Who else do you think it is?" _

"_Oh! Sorry…" Rukia immediately composed herself, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and slowly standing up. "How can I help you?" _

"_Miss Kuchiki, don't you remember what were you were told last night? The Headmaster wishes me to escort you to Diagon Alley, in order to get some appropriate clothes and…appropriate weapons," the Professor reminded her, raising an eyebrow at the girl's apparent forgetfulness. _

_Rukia fought the urge to roll her eyes. That thing about "weapons" again…she couldn't see what was so "dangerous and inappropriate" about their swords. _

"_I'll be waiting for you in the common room," said Professor McGonagall shortly. _

_Rukia nodded, and waited till she was out of sight before collapsing on the bed behind her, still exhausted from everything that happened last night – their arrival, the sorting, meeting Ron, Harry, and Hermione, talking with the Headmaster, and then reporting to the Captain General afterwards._

_Rukia thought the meeting was rather annoying…but informative nonetheless. The Headmaster had told them their swords would be kept for "safe keeping" in his office until they departed. Then he went on to tell them about the need to buy supplies and whatnot the next day in Diagon Alley, and mentioned the classes they would be in – 7th year classes, but with extra help from the teachers during the other students' study periods. _

'_I'm sure Ichigo and Renji were soo happy to hear that…' she laughed to herself, rolling her eyes. 'But those periods would've been helpful time to walk around this place and figure out what our next move will be…' Shrugging, Rukia sighed and rolled off the bed and started to get ready to meet the Professor. _

_------_

"_Mr. Kurosaki, get up!" an annoyed voice said. "Mr. Abarai and Miss Kuchiki have already been woken up." _

_Ichigo groaned and put the pillow over his head. "Mmph…" _

"_Mr. Kurosaki, don't make me use force," the voice warned. _

_When he paid no heed to that warning, he found himself suddenly magically lifted off the mattress and thrown on the floor. _

_Furiously rubbing his sleepy eyes, Ichigo shot a bloodshot glare upwards. "What the hell was that for, you--"As his vision cleared, he let his sentence trail off into shocked, embarrassed silence. "P-professor McGonagall?" he managed to choke out, his face turning a deep shade of red as the person standing over him gave a 'tsk' of disapproval. _

_The Professor whipped out her wand and, with one flick, made Ichigo stand upright. Looking him straight in the eye, she tightly said, "I don't appreciate being talked to like that, Mr. Kurosaki…" _

_Ichigo shrank back, completely humiliated. "I – I'm sorry, Professor. I thought you were someone else…" _

_Professor McGonagall crossed her arms. "Do you mean Mr. Abarai? He's already awake and downstairs with your friend Miss Kuchiki. I advise you to hurry up and get ready now. Meet me downstairs," she added, turning around and walking out of the boys' dormitory. _

_Ichigo slapped himself, irritated as his stupidity. 'First that Mudblood remark during the Ceremony and now this! Rukia and Jii-san are gonna kill me if I do anything else wrong…' _

_The trio had spoken to the Captain-General last night via Rukia's cell phone after meeting with the Headmaster. He had congratulated them, saying how relieved he was that they were all placed in the same House, saying little about Ichigo's remark of his blood status (much to Ichigo's relief). _

_He went on to say that they wouldn't need gigais due to the "high concentration of spirit particles" in Hogwarts. The Captain had then told them to proceed with caution, study diligently, and try to find time together to figure out what to do about the "Muggle-born" problem and Dumbledore's rescue. _

"_And you three, try not to get into much trouble," Yamamoto had said in a farewell. "Oh, and do try to make a good impression on your teachers on your first day of classes," he added, smiling knowingly. "It might do you well later on." _

_Ichigo scoffed at that memory and started to get ready. "Yeah yeah, Jii-san…whatever you say…"_

* * *

"Yo, Rukia!" Ichigo waved his arms in an attempt to get the attention of the petite girl carrying multiple parcels and bags and was wearing a rather annoyed expression on her face. Her violet eyes caught sight of the movement and lit up in recognition. As she got closer, Ichigo noticed she looked slightly harassed – her hair was messed up and she was breathing heavily. 

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

Rukia let out a sigh and, raising an eyebrow, looked up at her friend. "I'm _fine_, Strawberry. Here," she said, shoving her load of bags into his arms. "Hold those for a moment, will you?"

Ichigo stumbled slightly under the weight of all the packages. "What's all this crap?" he asked through the mountainous pile.

"What do you think?" Rukia shot back irritably. "All that stuff the Headmaster told us to get. Didn't you get anything yet?"

"Of course I did!" Ichigo defended himself. "It's inside Ollivander's with Professor McGonagall and Renji. Anyway, the Headmaster just wants an excuse for us to waste money…it's not like we're ever gonna use these things after we leave…" he muttered.

"True, but you_know_we have to play our part while we're here. Besides, it was nice of the Headmaster to _lend _us money – we wouldn't have been able to buy anything without it."

"Rukia, he_lent _us the money…that means we're gonna have to pay him back somehow. And probably not through cash, since "Muggle" money won't do much for a rich bastard like him anyhow."

Rukia aimed a kick at Ichigo, causing the packages he was holding to tilt dangerously.

"Hey, watch it! I'm holding _your _stuff for you!" Ichigo yelled defensively, trying to steady the bags.

Crossing her arms in irritation, Rukia retorted, "But you _know _you aren't supposed to insult the Headmaster out in the open like this! What if someone heard you!"

Ichigo groaned. "You sound like Professor McGonagall!"

Snatching her bags back from Ichigo, Rukia exclaimed, "Try and say that again, Strawberry!" and punched him on his arm.

"Hey, hey, I was kidding! It was a _joke! _What, you can't take one of those anymore?" Ichigo said, raising his arms in defense.

Rukia paused, her exasperated expression slowly changing into that of remote sorrow. When Ichigo backed away a little, looking uncertain, she took a step forward and held out her hands in apology. "Wait, I -- … It's just – I can't believe Yamamoto-sou-taichou told us we wouldn't need gigais! My body aches like hell and --"

"Excuse me, would you two care to come inside? Mr. Abarai and I have been waiting for you," a clipped voice cut in. Professor McGonagall stepped out of Ollivanders Wand Shop looking highly impatient. She looked at Ichigo and Rukia with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "You two have been fighting up a storm! Have you realized you've been disturbing other customers in here?"

Rukia turned away from Ichigo and lowered her eyes, ashamed. Ichigo noticed the faint flush of embarrassment spreading across her face and rested his hand on her back a gesture of comfort.

"Next time you choose to disagree over such trivial matters, try and settle them a little more quietly," the Professor finished, eyeing Ichigo and Rukia severely.

"Yes, Professor," the two said in unison.

She gave them a small nod. "Okay, now come in here," she said, gesturing to Ollivander's. "Quickly now, quickly!"

Rukia silently made her way through the narrow doorway into the rather dark, shabby shop and went to stand by Renji in front of a hassled looking man who was helping several unsatisfied customers.

Ichigo followed close behind, being strongly pulled on the sleeve by Professor McGonagall. "You and Ms. Kuchiki fight like an old married couple," she whispered, faintly amused, in Ichigo's ear.

* * *

"Now, who do we have here, Minerva?" the man ushered out his previous customers and, sighing heavily, turned to face Professor McGonagall 

She motioned for Ichigo to join Rukia and Renji in front of the store owner.

"Mr. Ollivander," she said, nodding in recognition, "These are Hogwart's newest students – they're transfers, and since they'll be staying here a while, the Headmaster decided they would need wands, of course."

Ollivander ran a hand through his wavy white hair, looking at the trio thoughtfully. "Hmm…okay. I'll see what I can do… Well, on second thought, I'll let the wands do the picking," he said, looking at Professor McGonagall with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

She curtly nodded and went to stand by the door of the shop in order to stay out of the way.

"You there, with the orange hair," Ollivander pointed at Ichigo. "You're going first. What's your name, son?"

Ichigo shrugged and held out his hand to the store owner. "Ichigo Kurosaki, sir."

Ollivander grasped it in a hearty shake. "Ichigo, eh? What a unique name!"

"Er…Thank you, sir," Ichigo said, slightly taken aback.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, will do me a favor and stretch out your arms for me?" said Ollivander, dropping Ichigo's hand and starting to rummage in his overcoat's many pockets for something.

"Sure." Ichigo held out his arms and gave Rukia and Renji a quizzical look. They both shrugged.

"Ah! Here it is!" Ollivander triumphantly pulled out a tape measure from one of his pockets and immediately thrust it under Ichigo's arms, pulling it out until it stretched from hand to hand. Before Ichigo had time to ask him what he was doing, Ollivander muttered, "Hmm….51 inches, eh?" and swiftly turned around to his stock room – aisles and aisles of wands.

While rubbing his arms, completely confused, Ichigo watched as the man climbed a ladder and expertly looked through one shelf of wands before he came back towards Ichigo with arms laden with boxes.

"Th- that was fast…" Ichigo mumbled, not able to think of anything else to say.

Ollivander chuckled. "Yes, well I have been doing this for _many _years…" He set the boxes down in front of Ichigo, opened one, and gently took out a brown wand. Handing it to Ichigo, he said, "Here, try this one," and backed away, motioning for Renji and Rukia to do the same.

Ichigo took it and stood stupidly in the middle of the floor, holding the wand in his hand and wondering what exactly he was supposed to do. "Uh…what exactly -- ?"

"Why, wave it around, of course!" Ollivander said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Er…yea…" Clearing his throat, Ichigo gave the wand a flick…and sent Rukia soaring in the air.

"I-Ichigo! What did you do, you idiot?!" Rukia stammered, her eyes open wide in astonishment. "Get me down!"

Ichigo immediately looked at Ollivander for an answer. Shaking his head, Ollivander walked towards Ichigo and grabbed the wand from him. "Nope, definitely not…."he muttered.

Once the wand was out of Ichigo's hand, Rukia dropped to the ground with a loud grunt. She stood up and angrily glared at Ichigo, rubbing her sore bottom. "As if my body doesn't hurt that much already…"

"Sorry," Ichigo said with a sheepish grin. Then, he promptly received another wand – a long, slender black one – from Ollivander.

Turning it over in his hand admiringly, Ichigo took a deep breath and, aiming away from Rukia, gave it a flick.

A blackish-grayish glow emitted from the tip of the wand, surrounding Ichigo and spreading throughout the shop. The haze set off a somewhat oppressing aura. Ichigo could distantly hear Rukia and Renji's worried murmurs; he was encased in the glow – it made him feel_powerful. _'_Like achieving bankai…yet, a little different.' _

Ollivander's applause broke through the thick mist and shocked Ichigo out of his thoughts. "This is it! This is the one for you," he told Ichigo joyfully (though the Rukia and Renji couldn't tell why he sounded so _happy_). Going over to take it away from him, he said, "See, I let the wand do the choosing. This one seems to like you."

"That's -- uh, great!" Ichigo replied, shaking his head. The glow had vanished as soon as the wand left his hand – now his surroundings felt_empty._

"…15 inches, vine-wood, and – ah, this is interesting…" murmured Ollivander, who was carefully inspecting the wand at the front desk. He looked up from his job, giving Ichigo a curious glance. "Vine-wood and phoenix feather…how very unique…" he went on, talking to himself while still looking at Ichigo. "Phoenix feather, phoenix feather…." Shrugging, he said in a louder voice, "Probably doesn't mean anything."

"What?" asked Ichigo, wondering why he was receiving such strange, almost accusing and fearful, looks from Ollivander.

"Oh, no reason, dear boy! Nothing to worry about. Now, here's your wand – be sure to take good care of it," he said in a rush, shrugging off Ichigo's question and handing him his wand in the box it came in. Then, clapping his hands, he said, "Okay, who's next? Ah! How about you?" He pointed at Rukia.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, sir," she said, walking towards him.

Ollivander pulled out a tape measure while saying, "Ah, another unique name…Ms. Kuchiki, will you hold out your hand for me, please?"

"Yes sir."

The store keeper put the tape measure against her hand. "Hmm…about 5 ½ inches to the tip of your middle finger. Hold on a minute, Ms. Kuchiki." With that, he went through the same process he had gone through for Ichigo, rummaging around in the back of his store and bringing back a few select wands.

He opened a dusty brown box and pulled out a considerably short, chestnut colored wand and handed it to Rukia.

She looked down at rather disappointedly – after all, it wasn't near as pretty as her zanpakuto, her obvious weapon of choice. Giving it a flick, she shattered a nearby flower vase into millions of glass shards.

"Oh dear…" she heard Professor McGonagall and Ollivander murmur in unison.

Her hand flew up to her mouth in apology, and she walked over to Ollivander to hand it back to him. Professor McGonagall pulled her wand out and, with one wave, the vase was repaired.

"Try this one, Ms. Kuchiki," Ollivander said, handing her a stunning ivory wand with an intricately carved grip at its end.

Rukia gently took it, admiring its smoothness and exquisite design. Looking closer, she could see little birds and ivy leaves carved on the grip. Immediately deciding that she liked it, she gave it one careful wave, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

A breathtaking white light shone from the tip of the wand, encompassing Rukia and her surroundings – this time, though, it didn't exactly fill the room with calmness. Rukia felt an _icy _touch to the glow and, seeing as how Ichigo and Renji were almost shivering, she could tell they could sense it too. Wondering if something was wrong, she looked towards Ollivander who, judging by his expression, thought the icy feel was normal, if not the desired effect.

"Wonderful, wonderful, Ms. Kuchiki! I guess this one's yours!" he said, happily taking it from her and going to examine it by his desk.

Ichigo and Renji gave Rukia thumbs-up signs, though she could tell by their faces that they felt perhaps a little shaken by the coldness of the glow.

"Let's see here…12 inches, holly and unicorn hair…._very_ nice. And such an exquisite design, as well…It's all yours, Ms. Kuchiki," Ollivander said, putting the wand back in its box and handing it to Rukia.

"Thank you sir," she said, smiling.

"Why, you're welcome. Now, you there with the red hair! Come over here, it's your turn now," Ollivander gestured to Renji. "What's your name? A unique one as well, I presume?"

"If you think so, sir. It's Renji Abarai."

"Ah, yes! I do love your names, you three…very _unique. _Say, what school are you from?" he curiously asked the trio.

Rukia answered, afraid of giving away too much, "We're from a school far away from here – in Japan. I don't suppose you've heard of it?"

"Young miss, who do you think you're talking with?" Ollivander chuckled. "I've been around for _many_ years, more than I can count, and I've heard of and been to many places. I do so happen to have heard of this place 'Japan'. It's very lovely, or so some or my customers say."

"Yes sir, it is," Ichigo put it.

"Of course, of course," Ollivander ran a hand through his hair wistfully and turned towards Renji. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Come closer, Mr. Abarai," he told Renji, once again pulling out his infamous tape measure. "Now, don't move. I'm going to measure the space between your eyes."

To Ichigo and Rukia, it was a rather funny sight. Ollivander, being on the short side, was trying to reach to measure the space between Renji's eyes. He finally managed to reach the spot by going to get a stool. Renji looked thoroughly uncomfortable and the store owner's close proximity. Ollivander was oblivious to that fact.

"Let's see here….about 3 ½ centimeters…" Ollivander mumbled. "I think I know the perfect wand for you." This time, instead of going back to his storage room, he walked instead to the stack of Rukia and Ichigo's rejected wands and opened one box. "Try this one, boy."

Renji was handed the first wand that Ichigo tried – the one that sent Rukia flying. It was light brown, almost hazel colored. Quickly giving it a wave, Renji surprisingly sent nothing flying; nothing broke. Instead, a reddish light slowly emitted from the tip of the wand and settled over the trio in a surprisingly gentle and comforting mist – completely the opposite of the mist Ichigo's wand sent off.

"This is the one for you, Mr. Abarai!" Ollivander seemed about to burst with pride at the fact that he had chosen the perfect wand for one of his customers on his first pick. "Come, let me have it. I must see what it's made of."

Renji reluctantly handed the wand over, feeling unprotected and vulnerable once it was out of his hands.

"Ah, amazing…wonderful…" Ollivander started up his usual mumblings and exclamations when examining a wand. "17 inches, dragon heartstring and willow…very nice." Clearing his throat and straitening up, Ollivander packed the wand away and handed it to Renji. "Here you go, boy. Take good care of that."

"Yes sir. Thank you," Renji said, moving to stand by Ichigo and Rukia.

"That's it, right Minerva? Got everyone?" Ollivander asked Professor McGonagall, who was still standing out of the way in a corner of the store.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander. That's it," she curtly said.

Ollivander heartily laughed. "Ah yes, of course. Now, the payment -- ?"

" – Will be charged to the school. The Headmaster has agreed to lend a _generous_amount of money to these students – they, of course, will pay him back…in some way or another," she muttered, motioning for the trio to go outside.

They obeyed, but still, they noticed there was something evasive and spiteful in the Professor's voice when she was talking about the Headmaster. The trio also noticed Ollivander's obvious stiffening and abrupt stop of laughing when the Headmaster was mentioned.

"Th – the_Headmaster_? He agreed to lend _money _to these _students_?" he stammered, his trademark genial smile gone to be replaced by distant fear and disbelief. "I - that's -- "

"_Thank you_, Mr. Ollivander," Professor McGonagall said in a final manner, cutting off the confused store owner. "As usual, you've done a_splendid_ job. I hope you have a good day."

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to clear something up – as I stated in the prologue, the events in this fanfic are not going to correspond directly with the events in Deathly Hallows, even though this takes place during Harry's 7th year. I know Ollivander was kidnapped and imprisoned with Luna in DH … and I decided to ignore that fact. Pretend it never happened, okay? xP 

Oh, and about Ollivander and his measuring of the trio's various body parts…I read on Wikipedia that, to help him pick wands for his customers, he often measures various parts of their body. Don't know why….weird, huh? xD


	7. Of Potions and Mishaps

A/N: Wow, a fast update, neh? And oddly enough, it's the week before midterms….I guess I do write better when I'm under stress! But…erk….I really do need to study…MUST….STUDY….

Well, anyway….I hope you all like this chapter, and much thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

"_Well because we're doing fine_/_ And we don't need to be told_

_That we're doing fine_ /'_Cause we won't give you control_

_And we don't need anything from you_/ '_Cause we'll be just fine_

_And we won't be bought and sold/Just like you."_

-- Underclass Hero, Sum 41

* * *

_Part 2: Those Fun School Days_

_-----_

_Chapter 6: Of Potions and Mishaps_

"Hey look, everyone. It's the new Mudblood!"

Snickers ignited and started spreading through the crowded room.

Ichigo shut one of the textbooks he was "studying" and looked around for the source of the jeer. He, Rukia, and Renji were in the Potions classroom ("the dungeon", Ron called it) – their first class of the day. It was a rather dark and dingy place; Ichigo was beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting at the stained, wooden desk with an empty black cauldron placed right in front of him. He could tell Rukia and Renji felt the same.

On one side of the room were the 7th year Gryffindors. On the other side was the 7th year Slytherins. Ichigo glanced to the Slytherin-infested side, certain the owner of that remark was over there. His gaze wound up on a pale blonde boy who was sneering at him with undisguised disgust.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron darkly muttered, nudging Ichigo and nodding at the blonde.

Ichigo gave a start, and chanced another quick look at the Slytherin boy. "_Malfoy?_ You mean--"

"Yup, son of that bloody Headmaster."

"He sure looks like him…" mumbled Ichigo. Indeed, the resemblance was striking. "Does he act like him?" he asked, aware that it was a stupid question_ after _it left his mouth.

Ron let out a snort of disbelief and whispered bitterly, "Are you seriously asking me that? Like father, like son….so they say. He's as much of a bloody Pureblood fanatic as is father, that's for sure. And he doesn't hesitate about rubbing his status and wealth into the faces of those who are…less fortunate."

Ichigo nodded, starting to feel a bit of resentment towards the blonde, even though he had not spoken a word back to him yet.

"He's always 'father this' and 'father that'," Ron rambled on, obviously enjoying the fact of talking about Draco behind his back. Ichigo could tell he was quite used to it, too. "I've heard my fair share of his bloody bragging 'bout how his father 'can afford the best' and--"

"Well, well…striking up conversation with the Mudblood, now are we, Weasley?" a cold voice oozing with sarcasm cut in. "Getting friendly with him?"

Ron muttered something incomprehensible, his face turning red in anger.

Ichigo looked up to meet the narrowed grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, who had walked over to the Gryffindor's side of the classroom. He had an annoying superior smirk on his face as he gave Ichigo a quick look over. It soon turned into an ugly frown, however, when he realized Ichigo was glaring back at him defiantly.

Draco whipped his gaze back to Ron. "Well, I see the Mudblood has some guts. Just like that one over there," he spat out, pointing at Hermione who was sitting next to Rukia.

At that comment, Ron's face grew even redder and, abruptly standing up, he brought his face close to Draco's and vehemently whispered, "Don't you _dare_ call her that again, Malfoy or I'll--"

Draco let out a mocking laugh, cutting off Ron. "Or you'll what, Weasley? Attempt to hex me but have it rebounded back to you because of that pathetic wand of yours? I do hope you have gotten a new one by now….that is, of course, if your family was able to _afford _it."

A burst of laughter erupted from the Slytherins. Draco laughed with them, obviously enjoying this immensely. Something in Ron snapped, and, before anyone knew what was happening, his fist had made contact with Draco's pale skin.

The snickering immediately died when the sound of bone snapping split through the air. Draco stumbled backwards with a grunt, a hand reaching up to his nose.

"How _dare_ you, Weasley! Just wait till my father hears about this!" Draco spat, clutching his profusely bleeding nose.

Ron moved around the table he was sitting at to stomp towards Draco. "I don't give a damn about your father, Malfoy. Just make sure _not _to use _that_word in front of me again!"

"Oh, how typical, Weasley," sneered Draco, his hand covered in his own blood now. "Siding with the Mudbloods, always defending them…how disgraceful for a Pureblood such as yourself. Then again, it should be expected, seeing as how your whole family disgraces that name. Filthy blood-traitors!"

With a yell, Ron aimed another blow at Draco … but was stopped by a hand that had tightly grabbed hold of his arm.

"Stop."

Ron looked over his shoulder to meet the calm brown eyes of Ichigo. Behind him stood Rukia and Renji, who had been sure to make their way towards Ron with Ichigo in order to prevent more trouble.

"Ichigo, stay out of this," Ron growled, struggling to get away. "He deserves it, he insulted you and Hermione!"

Shaking his head, Ichigo only tightened his grip on Ron's arm. He himself was struggling to control his anger at Draco; he wanted nothing more than to slam his fist right into the boy's stomach. Yet, on Yamamoto's orders, he was restricted from causing "any more trouble than necessary". And now, he was trying to stop Ron from getting into that unnecessary trouble.

"Ron, stop it," Ichigo said. "He's not worth it."

Something in Draco's eyes flickered at Ichigo's words, yet he gave no indication of his anger. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and noted, almost nonchalantly, "Ah, it's the _Mudblood_. Helping your friend, Mudblood? Trying to make sure he won't get into any more trouble than he already is? How smart of you…"

Ichigo threw a glare in Draco's direction, refusing to comment back, and slowly began to back Ron up to his seat.

Hermione ran forward and nodded gratefully to Ichigo before grabbing Ron's hand and leading him back….only to extract yet another snide remark from Draco.

"Ah, the Mudblood and the blood-traitor. How _disgustingly _perfect," he scoffed. "You two make quite a couple."

High pitches of giggles came from the Slytherin girls, who (Ichigo could tell) were practically fawning of Draco, finding it necessary to laugh at everything he said.

Ron wrenched out of Hermione's grasp and turned back to Draco, aiming another punch at him.

Before his fist could make contact, however, the dungeon doors slammed open, and in walked a tall cloaked figure – their teacher.

"Settle down, settle down," a monotonous voice drawled lazily.

The black-clothed figure made its way down the aisle towards the front of the class, its cape billowing out from behind it, giving it the appearance of a bat.

At a few causal waves of his wand, the professor shut all the open windows of the "dungeon", making it all the more darker and gloomier.

"For those of you who are _new_, I am Professor Snape, the Potions master," he said, giving an loud sigh, still making his way down to the front of the classroom. "I expect you to have all your supplies and--"

The Slytherins started muttering, causing the Professor to (finally) notice what was in front of him. Draco was still standing in the middle of the two sections, now holding his nose with two bloodied hands. Ron was crouched by him, looking at Snape with widened eyes.

Snape reached the scene in one swift step and surveyed it with narrowed eyes. "What happened here?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

Ichigo could practically see Ron turning white in terror. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly, making him look like a fish out of water.

Snape turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, who did this to you?"

Draco pointed a finger at Ron, who let out a little squeak (which would have been funny if he hadn't been in the situation he was). "I – uh…."

With a swish of robes, Snape leaned in dangerously close to Ron's face and asked, slowly and steadily, "I will repeat myself. _What happened here?_"

Ron broke eye contact with the Professor and stared down at the floor, obvious guilt written across his face.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I see," he breathed, straightening up. "To the Headmaster, Mr. Weasley."

Ron snapped his head back up, his eyes wide with fear. "Th-the _Headmaster_, Professor?" he mumbled numbly.

"You heard me," came the tight response. "And, you'll need escorts for your trip up there…." Snape snapped his fingers, causing two hooded, ghostly figures to come floating into the classroom.

Gasps and murmurs immediately spread through the classroom, the students huddling together in fear.

Ichigo noticed Rukia and Renji stiffening by his side; he felt impending dread as well. Something about those things….they were unnerving, whatever they were, he decided. Their very presence made everything feel…so _dark._

"P-professor? I-is it really necessary that…" Hermione spoke up from Ron's side. She was gripping on to his arm so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Snape didn't even glance in her direction. "Be quiet, Miss Granger. No protesting; this is on the Headmaster's orders."

The grey cloaked figures wisped down the aisle to where Ron was standing, beckoning to him with gnarled decaying hands.

Ron only shrank back, his face stark white.

Snape gave a sigh of impatience and pushed Ron forward, though Ichigo could see he did it a bit reluctantly.

"No need to get too close," Snape said in a clear, loud voice to the two figures, eyeing them warily.

Ron immediately nodded, desperate for them to keep away from their close proximity.

The figures tilted their heads slightly and turned away from a relieved Ron, starting to head out of the classroom.

Ron slowly followed, trembling. Soon, he was out of sight, the "dungeon" door slamming shut behind him.

Hermione let out a whimper. "I hope he'll be alright…." she whispered.

Ichigo leaned down next to her, muttering, "What _are _those things?!"

Hermione flinched, slightly startled. Her wide, brown eyes met Ichigo's. "They're called _Dementors. _They suck the happiness out of everything, and they'll suck your soul out, as well. They used to work for the Ministry of Magic by guarding Azkaban, but now they're here under the Ministry's orders to 'oversee Hogwarts and protect us'…or so we're supposed to believe," she said bitterly. "But Harry, Ron, and I know better…They're here to keep everything in check for _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._"

That phrase sparked a bit of recognition in Ichigo's memory (_something Jii-san said, maybe_?), but before he could ask Hermione for more details, Snape was heard.

"Settle down, settle down," he cut in with his trademark monotonous voice. He looked around at the whispering students and repeated himself, this time just a little louder. "Settle down!"

The students shut their mouths at once and ran back to their proper seats. With a little smirk, Snape went on, "Now, as I was saying before, new students," he looked over at the trio, "are to have all the required supplies." After eyeing their cauldron setup and open textbooks, he walked over to the Slytherin side and added, as an afterthought, "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy….it'd be best to go to the nurse and stop that bleeding nose, now don't you think?"

Small spots of pink appeared on Draco's blood-spotted cheeks, who awkwardly nodded. "Of course, Professor," he muttered, rising at once.

"I'm assuming you know where her office is," Snape said idly. "You won't need an escort."

At that, Draco smirked, realizing that "not needing an escort" was a big privilege. He sauntered down the aisle, taking care to pass slowly by the table that Ichigo, Hermione, Rukia, Renji, and Harry were sharing. Eyeing two of them in particular, he spat, "Be careful, Mudbloods, or the Dementors will come for you…" He laughed to himself and shot a look at Harry. "You'd better protect them, Potter."

Draco promptly received dirty glares from the occupants of that table. He only grinned maliciously and continued his walk down the aisle till he was out of the classroom.

Ichigo was about to ask Harry what Draco had meant when Snape's droning voice cut in.

"Open to page 159 in your textbooks…Today you will be _attempting _to make an advanced potion, so _pay attention _and _get started now_. You have 2 hours."

Letting out heavy sighs, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji flipped through their textbooks to the designated page. After skimming through it and deciding they had no idea what to do, they followed Harry and Hermione's lead to Snape's storage cabinet to get ingredients, feeling that this was going to be a _long _class.

* * *

Two hours later, the trio emerged from the smoke-filled Potions classroom laughing besides streams of coughing Slytherins and Gryffindors. At least, _one_ of them was laughing. Rukia was doubled over, her sides starting to hurt so much from her uncontrollable snickers. Ichigo and Renji only glared wearily at her, too much in shock and embarrassment to shut her up. 

It was evident from their soaked, battered (new) uniforms that Renji and Ichigo's attempted potion-making had backfired. They had shared a cauldron and, throughout the whole class, had bickered and fought about what to do. Rukia pointedly said that it was their own fault they had made their mixture explode, covering themselves and everyone near them in sticky, black goo. Renji and Ichigo's only defense was that she had been sharing a cauldron with Hermione, who they had already figured out to be the genius of the class.

"Damn, we sure made a mess back there…" grumbled Renji, finally speaking up in an attempt to cut of Rukia's laughter.

His remark only made her burst out again in a new wave of giggles. She didn't even seem to mind the sticky mess starting to cake up on her pale skin and uniform.

"And whose fault to you think that was?" retorted Ichigo, giving Renji a look while trying to rub the mess off his hair.

Renji gave him an incredulous stare. "Not _mine_, that's for sure!" he scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved it off. "But next time, I'm not sharing a cauldron with you."

"Suits me."

"Ditto."

The two gave one last ugly glare at each other and turned to Rukia, who had stopped laughing and was breathing heavily. She looked in disgust at her robes, just seeming to notice how filthy they were.

"Ugh, Strawberry, Renji, look what you did!" she whined in a playful, mock-angry voice.

Before Ichigo or Renji could say anything, a new voice cut in. "Oh Rukia, it's fine," the voice coaxed.

Rukia turned around to see Hermione and Harry, their robes covered with the mess as well. Hermione looked happy, as if her troubles before with Ron and Draco were forgotten. Harry, on the other hand, looked disgruntled.

"Besides, it wasn't that bad. It was quite funny, actually. Nothing like that has happened in Potions since poor Neville mixed up his ingredients and made a concoction with an _awful _smell," she wrinkled her noise in memory and turned to Harry. "Remember that?"

"Yeah," came the quiet reply.

Hermione turned back to her friend momentarily, worry starting to appear on her face. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Fine…just, you know, worrying 'bout Ron, I guess," Harry mumbled.

At the mention of Ron, Hermione's figure tensed in worry as well. "Oh dear…I can't believe Professor Snape actually sent him off with those horrible things!" She shivered, looking around over her shoulder to see if any of them were near.

Harry snorted scornfully. "Of course _Ron _would be the one to need 'escorts'. Of course _Draco _wouldn't need any." He adjusted his glasses and glanced at Hermione with serious eyes. "And there's no saying what the Headmaster's gonna make him do…since it was his _son_ that Ron 'injured'."

Ichigo muttered, "I don't think Ron gave him nearly enough wounds, though, don't cha agree, Renji?"

"Damn right," grumbled Renji. "That boy needs to be put in his place…"

Hermione's eyes widened at their suggestions of "punishing" Draco. "Oh please! Let's not talk like that…remember, you--"

"—Don't know who's listening," finished Harry, giving a small grin. "We know, Hermione. But these two do have a good point," he said, grinning at Ichigo and Renji with amusement in his green eyes.

Rukia sighed and mentally slapped herself. She knew all too well what would happen if Ichigo or Renji made a move to put Draco in his place. Neither the Headmaster nor Yamamoto would be very happy.

Hermione noticed Rukia's clouded expression and cut in again, trying desperately to change the subject. "Well," she said pointedly, clearing her throat. "Why don't we stop worrying about Ron and head towards our next class, shall we?"

The trio rummaged around in their pockets for their schedule. "Uh, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next…" Ichigo said. "Do you guys?" he asked Hermione and Harry, adding sheepishly, "We kinda need help finding the classroom…"

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, you're in luck then," Hermione said, smiling. "We have that class next, too. Let's go!" She lightly grabbed Rukia's grimy sleeve and gently started guiding her towards the classroom.

Ichigo, Renji, and Harry followed. Turning to Ichigo, Harry asked, slightly curious, "So…turning the attention to you for a moment – Did you notice the way Snape was looking at you?"

That remark stopped Ichigo in his tracks, confused. He glanced at Renji, who shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," Ichigo said. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Harry said slowly, his hand on his chin, thinking hard. "The way he was staring at you…I've never seen him look at a student like that."

"Man, you sound so serious," teased Ichigo. "I'm sure he wasn't looking at me 'cuz he finds me attractive."

At that one, Renji snorted, raising an eyebrow at Ichigo's "joke".

Harry let out a little laugh. "No, I'm sure not," he said, eyeing Ichigo. "He looked more like he was _pitying _you or something…though I'm not sure _why._"

Ichigo decided to make light of Harry's observation in part because he didn't really believe him. After all, why would the Professor have any reason to _pity _him?! "Ah, it's fine," he said nonchalantly. "I'm sure he was 'pitying' me 'cuz I sucked at making the potion he assigned us…"

Renji laughed, hitting Ichigo on his arm. "Now I'll believe _that._"

Ichigo made a face. "Shut up!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry said to the two, "C'mon, guys. We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" And throwing a look daring look to Renji and Ichigo, he set off in a run down the hallway. "I'll race you!"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, slightly bewildered at Harry's odd behavior, and shrugged in unison, sprinting after Harry and shouting threats at him all the way to their next class.

* * *

A/N: Poor Ron! I'm debating whether or not to make his punishment severe or not…it'll probably be severe. After all, he wounded the Headmaster's son! 

So, first class down, a few more to go! Next up is Defense Against the Dark Arts….And who do you think's gonna be teaching that class? oO

I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	8. Of Promises and Defenses

A/N: Okayy, in case you're wondering why I updated so quickly, here are my reasons: 1) I had a day of today to uhm, study for midterms...(-coughcough-) and 2) I write faster when I'm under stress. (-cries to myself- I really need to study...Midterms start tomorrow!)

As usual, thank you to _all my reviewers_; reading your reviews completely makes my day - you guys ROCK!

Oh, and to **kyokoaurora **and **Katty008**, how'd you guys know it would be Bellatrix? You guys must be mind-readers...xP

Well, please enjoy this chapter - I spent a solid 3 hours working on it...and now my fingers hurt like hell.

* * *

_"Well because we're doing fine/ And we don't need to be told_

_That we're doing fine/ 'Cause we won't give you control_

_And we don't need anything from you/ 'Cause we'll be just fine_

_And we won't be bought and sold/ Just like you." _

_ -- _Underclass Hero, Sum 41

* * *

_Part 2: Those Fun School Days_

_----_

_Chapter 7: Of Promises and Defenses _

"Wow, you guys sure are fast…." Harry panted, sweat glistening on his forehead. He looked astounded, staring admiringly at Renji and Ichigo who were leaning quite comfortably against the wall outside of the classroom. "But I could've sworn you were _behind _me…And you actually won. How'd you do that?!"

Ichigo smirked at Harry's reaction to them beating him to their next class. Considering the fact that the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was located seven floors up from the dungeon, and that they had to dodge multiple crowds of students _and_ figure out how to maneuver their way up using the moving staircases, Ichigo thought he and Renji had done pretty well. They had certainly won their little race with Harry fair and square…not counting the fact that they used their shun-po abilities at the last second in order to reach the classroom door first.

Giving a side-glance to Renji, Ichigo said easily, "Oh, it was nothing…We're just fast runners, I guess. We had a lot of practice back in our old school…Or maybe you're just slow."

Harry grinned and shook his head, saying jokingly, "I am _not_ slow. _I _say you two _cheated._"

Ichigo furrowed his brows, denying Harry's accusation vehemently. "Nuh-uh. We didn't cheat, did we, Renji?" he asked, nudging Renji's side.

"Nah, of course we didn't, dumbass," Renji grunted.

"Tsk, don't call Harry that…"

"Actually, I was directing it towards you."

"…Hey!" yelled Ichigo, smacking the redhead on his shoulder.

Harry, shaking his head in silent laughter, listened to the two with amusement.

"You're the dumb one, if you ask me. Don't forget whose fault it was that our mixture in that cauldron exploded!"

"Don't start that again, Ichigo. I told you it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yeah? So you still think it's mine?"

Renji and Ichigo were now face to face, looking like they were going to strangle each other any minute.

Noticing the inquiring stares they were getting from passing students, Harry yelled, "Oi! Guys, stop. We got off the subject here."

Two pairs of eyes met his. Deep breaths were heard as Ichigo and Renji tried to calm themselves, and awkwardly stepped back from each other.

Pleased, Harry continued, "Anyway, you two owe me a re-match, 'cause I still think you cheated…" he mused, narrowing his green eyes thoughtfully.

Renji and Ichigo glanced at each other, becoming slightly nervous under Harry's clear gaze.

"Hey, a re-match for what?" a new voice called out, saving Renji and Ichigo from having to reply.

Harry, Ichigo, and Renji turned around to see Rukia and Hermione coming down the hallway towards them.

"A re-match for what?" Rukia repeated as she got closer.

Harry scratched his head sheepishly, glancing at Hermione as if in advanced apology. "Oh, we had a race up here…"

Sure enough, at the mention of "a race", Hermione's brown eyes widened as she gave her ritual glance around to make sure no one was looking at them suspiciously. "You had _a race_?" she repeated in disbelief. "Harry, you know the Headmaster told us 'no running in the hallways' … did any one stop you?"

Harry sighed. "The Headmaster has practically refrained us from having fun, Hermione. It was just one race, and no, we weren't stopped."

"'Only one race?' Harry, you just said you wanted a re-match…" Hermione interjected.

Ignoring her and turning back to Rukia Harry continued, "We had a race, and I was sure I was winning…until the last minute, when these two appeared right in front of me, beating me to the door."

Rukia's large, violet eyes rested on Ichigo and Renji knowingly. They narrowed accusingly, her gaze telling them silently that they were in huge trouble for using their shun-po abilities. Then, immediately snapping back to Harry, she said in a casual tone, "Well, you can look forward to your re-match at least. But next time, I'm joining in too."

"Rukia!" Hermione lightly scolded, not liking the fact that Harry had ignored her and defied the Headmaster's orders.

Smiling, Rukia said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Hermione. We can do it outside sometime, right? I'm sure there's no rule against running outside…." Turning back to Harry, she took one of his hands in hers and said rather fiercely, "You'll get your rematch, I promise. One of these days, you'll be able to run down these halls as I'm sure you used to, before there were rules restricting it. We won't let you spend your last year here in misery. You'll be able to have fun again, Harry, and that's a promise."

Harry's face turned a tinge of pink under Rukia's steady violet gaze. He lifted his brows in slight confusion at her words, be before he could say anything, Rukia sighed, dropped his hand, and turned to Ichigo and Renji.

"C'mon, you two," she said in a much lighter tone, gesturing to the open classroom doors. "Let's go in."

A baffled Ichigo and Renji followed, knowing better than to protest or ask what her little "speech" back there was all about.

Harry gave Hermione a similar perplexed look, shaken by Rukia's vehement promise.

Hermione glanced at him, sadness in her brown eyes, and said softly, "You know, Rukia seems like the type of person who keeps her promises. Perhaps that race could be something to look forward to…when all of this is over." With that, she let smiled softly and walked inside the classroom, Harry following close behind.

* * *

Rukia stared at the woman at the front of the classroom, unnerved by her mere appearance and manner of speech. Her long black hair was very unruly, hanging down her shoulders in tight frizzled curls. She was wearing a form-fitting, heavy black dress of some kind that looked like it had been worn through many battles. Its ends were frayed, and there were several noticeable gashes on it. Whenever she spoke in that high pitched, mocking, poisoned voice of hers, apprehensive silence immediately settled upon the room. 

Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, their second class with the Slytherins, who were seated across the aisle. "At least that Draco guy isn't here this time…" Ichigo had noted.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange, known as Madame Lestrange in class - Death Eater and loyal follower of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_," Hermione was whispering into Rukia's ear, so quietly she could barely be heard. "She's an avid Pure-blood supporter, and aunt to Draco."

'_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_…the Dark Lord…Death Eaters…' Rukia thought quickly, fitting two and two together and realizing that Bellatrix was one of the Dark Lord's servants Yamamoto-sou-taichou had told them about. 'So we're gonna have to get rid of her, too…' Too busy sighing in frustration at the overall size of their mission and worrying about how it could ever be completed, Rukia almost missed Bellatrix's directed question at her.

"Your name, miss?" the shrill voice lashed out, pointing a long black fingernail in Rukia's direction.

Hermione hastily nudged Rukia's elbow, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Wha- oh, sorry. It's Rukia Kuchiki, Madame Lestrange."

Silence; slow footsteps were heard heading down the aisle towards the back of the room where the trio was seated along with Harry and Hermione. Rukia felt her blood run cold when the "Professor" made her way to the trio's shared table, leaning over it and placing a sharp nail on Rukia's pale skin. Running down her cheek, the finger cupped itself under Rukia's chin, forcing up her head so her violet eyes met Bellatrix's cold black ones.

"Look at me, girl," she said quietly. "_What_ is your name?"

Gulping, but refusing to show weakness, Rukia said clearly, "Rukia Kuchiki, Madame."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, and Rukia could have sworn she saw a faint recognition and slight confusion sparking in them. Moments seemed to pass; Rukia never led her gaze waver; neither did Bellatrix, who was gripping tightly onto the girl's chin.

Finally, Bellatrix released her grip, the recognition fading from her eyes as if it had never been there. She moved her attention to Ichigo and Renji.

Rukia shuddered, discreetly rubbing the place on her chin where Bellatrix's nails had dug in a made marks. Hermione gave her a worried glance; Rukia gave her a small nod to reassure her and let her eyes wander towards her right, where Ichigo and Renji were.

A knowing smirk had found its way onto Bellatrix's face as she stared at Ichigo. "Ah, I know who you are…Ichigo Kurosaki, is it?" she asked. "Oh yes, the Headmaster has told me all about you…"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, wondering what on earth the Headmaster would have had to tell this woman already. Rukia, on the other hand, could already guess.

"You are going to learn your place in _my _class, Mr. Kurosaki," she murmured, her face alight with a sadistic grin.

With that, she abruptly turned around and headed towards the front of the classroom. Ichigo turned to face Rukia and whispered in her ear, "What the hell was all that about?" he asked in disgust. "I haven't done anything to her yet; what did she mean 'I'll learn my place?'"

Rukia shook her head sharply, indicating this wasn't the best place to talk about it. "I'll tell you later, Strawberry," she muttered.

"Quiet, children!" Bellatrix's voice rang out. She brandished her wand and waved it, causing all the desks to position themselves by the walls of the classroom. "Gryffindors, over there," she said, pointing to the right side. Then, gesturing to the left, "Slytherins, over there."

The Houses split up and moved to their designated spots.

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo stayed close to Hermione and Ron as they moved towards the rear end of the classroom, as they wanted to be as far away from Bellatrix as possible.

"Now students," Bellatrix trilled in a false pleasant voice. "Today we will be practicing some dueling…Slytherins versus Gryffindors. No need to just 'disarm your opponent'. You may jinx him or her if you feel the need to." She let out a high pitched laugh, sending shivers down Rukia's spin. "Now, on my count of three…."

The rows of nervous students readied themselves. Rukia and Renji took out their new wands unsurely and tried to imitate Hermione and Harry's stances.

"Hey, Rukia, we could just use kido on them…" Renji whispered to her jokingly.

She let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I wish we could, you know…"

Beside her, Ichigo exclaimed in response to Bellatrix's directions, "What? That's ridiculous! We're new, we haven't learned any way of defense." His voice split into the shocked silence; he had spoken louder than he had meant to.

Rukia and Renji gawked at Ichigo, silently cursing him for speaking so loudly.

Bellatrix had her arm suspended in mid-air, as if she had been about to demonstrate something before Ichigo's interruption. Tilting her head in mild amusement, she inquired, "Did you say something, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo clenched his hands, obviously angry. "Yes I did," he burst out, unable to remain silent. "Rukia, Renji, and I are new here, you know that. How can you expect us to defend ourselves against _hexes _and_jinxes_? Do you _want _us to get hurt or something?"

A few students near Ichigo gasped; yet, they looked impressed at his nerve to talk back to Bellatrix. Murmurs started to spread.

Unfazed, she took one step forward; that immediately ceased the talk. "And? What if I did, Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked, looking like she earnestly wanted to know.

Ichigo slid his gaze down to Rukia, who was glaring at him warningly. Ignoring her look, he answered, "Well then, that'd make you a horrible teacher. You're supposed to teach us to _defend_ ourselves, right? Isn't that the whole point of this class? And another thing, why would you want your students hexing each other in class? Wouldn't that get rather violent?"

Bellatrix drew in a sharp breath and, without hesitation, gave one quick lash with her wand. Instantly, Ichigo felt a stinging pain coming from his cheek. Reaching up, he was shocked to find it covered with blood. He looked accusingly towards Bellatrix, who was smirking sadistically.

"Silence! You'll have to get used to this, Mr. Kurosaki," she said in a deadly tone. "Last time I checked, _I _was the teacher of this class, not you. This is _my_ teaching method."

Biting his lips in pain, Ichigo responded, "Last time I checked, teachers weren't allowed to inflict physical pain on their students."

"And who made you Headmaster, Mr. Kurosaki? These rules aren't yours to make or break!" Bellatrix spat out, quickly losing her calm façade.

"Wait, but--"

"Be quiet!" Turning around swiftly, she gestured to the rows of students. "On the count of three: one, two, three!"

Before Ichigo had the chance to protest, shots of multicolored lights sped through the air at once as the Gryffindors and Slytherins tried desperately to hex one another. At least, the Slytherins were trying to hex their opponents. All the Gryffindors were only trying to disarm their opponents. That proved to be unsuccessful, however, as many of them promptly received swells and boils on various parts of their bodies.

"Shit…" Ichigo muttered, not bothering to take out his wand. He was using shun-po to avoid the flying curses instead. Renji and Rukia were doing the same. All around him, Gryffindors were yelling in pain as disgusting things were happened to their bodies due to the hexes the Slytherins were ferociously sending, acting as if they were fighting real enemies. Bellatrix was standing at the front of the classroom, enjoying the sight immensely. "This isn't right," Ichigo thought disgustedly. "This has to end."

Catching hold of Rukia's arm, he told her hurriedly, "Rukia, use kido to create some sort of shield in front of us."

Her eyes widened in disbelief at his suggestion. "Ichigo, do you know how much trouble we'll get in to?!"

He sighed, his tone getting all the more urgent. "Rukia, it's necessary. Look at them," he said, pointing at some of the Gryffindors writhing on the ground in pain. "This is like a real battle. You know it's not right! Please, just do it. I'll take all the blame, I promise."

Her violet eyes met his steady gaze. Telling herself that he was right, she held her hands out in front of her and whispered, "Binding spell No. 81: danku!"

A large, rectangular wall appeared in front of the Gryffindors, who let out gasps of astonishment and awe. All the Slytherins' spells ricocheted off the wall of energy and hit the classroom ceiling instead.

"Thanks, Rukia," Ichigo murmured, admiring her work.

"No problem, Strawberry. Now, get yourself out of this mess, please," she whispered, giving him a small, supporting smile.

All wands were lowered as Bellatrix's voice rang out shrilly, "Who did that?!"

All eyes turned towards expectedly towards the new comers. Bravely stepping forward, Ichigo said, "I did."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed in anger as she once again walked down the aisle towards Ichigo. "And what, Mr. Kurosaki, was that exactly? I don't remember giving directions for _blocking_ others' spells."

Shrugging, Ichigo looked her in the eyes and said, "That was my way of defending myself. You never specified how we could or could not defend ourselves, after all."

A few small giggles were heard from some of the Gryffindors, who couldn't help themselves.

Bellatrix's gaze snapped towards the sound, silencing them. She then moved her attention back to Ichigo; it was obvious she was furious – her brows were set together in a harsh line and she was breathing heavily – yet all she did was look at him, her black eyes boring into his amber ones.

Then, she opened her mouth. "_Detention, Mr. Kurosaki!_"

* * *


	9. Of Detention and a Midnight Walk

A/N: Hey, another update within a week? Not bad for me, not bad…

I'm so glad a lot of you seemed to like the last chapter. Bellatrix is really hard to write; I want to keep her as IC as I can.

And I'd like to thank the following people:

**Katty008, Piece of Toast, PleiadesWolfe, Raven-loves-Sanji, crimzin-shinobi, Kaya (anon.), kyokoaurora, cola1012003, Master Keto, and hisanachan **

Hugs and cookies for all of you for taking the time to _review. _:D

NOTE: Remember, this isn't based on DH at all, so that accounts for the people I assigned to certain Quidditch parts (as you'll see in the chapter). Also, I know Fred and George left Hogwarts, but I decided let them remain in the school, just because. xP

Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"_Well because we're doing fine/ And we don't need to be told/ _

_That we're doing fine_/ '_Cause we won't give you control_

_And we don't need anything from you_/ '_Cause we'll be just fine_

_And we won't be bought and sold/ Just like you."_

-- Underclass Hero, Sum 41

* * *

_Part 2: Those Fun School Days_

_----_

_Chapter 8: Of Detention and a Midnight Walk_

"_Detention, Mr. Kurosaki!_"

The shrill, angry voice of Bellatrix shot into the tense atmosphere. A hundred pairs of eyes turned to face Ichigo at once.

Ichigo noticed he was receiving mixed looks. Some students (the majority of them being Slytherins) were grinning at him smugly, as if to say 'this is what you deserve'. Others were shooting him stares of admiration and gratitude, as if they were thanking him for commenting on Bellatrix's unusual teaching methods. Hermione and Harry were among those grateful students, yet their looks were also mixed with fear and worry for Ichigo.

A mocking laugh sent Ichigo's gaze towards Bellatrix who was twirling one of her many unruly curls around her long, pointy finger. "Did you hear me, Mr. Kurosaki? Or are you not going to say anything?"

After hesitating for a split second, Ichigo shrugged and said, "Of course I heard ya. Detention? Whatever. There are worse things that could happen."

Bellatrix smiled in glee and rubbed her hands together slowly. "Are you sure about that, Mr. Kurosaki? We'll see later, we'll see…Eight o'clock tonight, my office."

With that, she let out another maniacal laugh and waved her hands at the students in dismissal. "Class is over!" she yelled, and marched into her office, slamming the door behind her.

Streams of Gryffindors rushed out first, eager to get away. Many muttered words of encouragement to Ichigo as they passed him. When it came time for the Slytherins to head out, numbers of them rudely nudged Ichigo and spat variations of, "You'd better learn your lesson, idiot."

Soon, only Harry, Hermione, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were left inside the classroom. Hermione shook her head in worry. "What were you thinking?" she lightly scolded Ichigo, concern shining in her brown eyes.

Harry and Renji, on the other hand, both slapped Ichigo on the back, congratulating him. "No one's ever talked like that to Bellatrix before," remarked Harry, a wide grin on his face. "And thanks for defending us, you know, with that shield of yours. That was amazing! I thought you said you didn't know any spells…"

Ichigo gave Harry a sheepish grin and mumbled, "Oh, well….it was nothing really…"

Hermione threw him a slightly suspicious, thoughtful look while Rukia went up to him next.

"Oh Rukia--" Ichigo started.

She cut him off, grabbing him tightly by his arms, her mouth set in a thin line of worry. Her violet eyes telling him a silent thank-you, she slowly murmured, "Just what have you gotten yourself into now, Strawberry?"

Ichigo didn't know how to answer.

* * *

The trio, having followed Harry and Hermione, were now outside the castle for some fresh air during a free period they had before their next class. Ichigo and Harry were sitting under a tree, talking, while Hermione had dragged Rukia off somewhere, Renji following. 

So far, no teacher had mentioned anything about the trio taking extra help classes during their free time. Harry said that was probably because Bellatrix had been too preoccupied after hastily dismissing her class, and that Snape really couldn't care less, unless he didn't notice that Ichigo and Renji's potion had blown up.

"But don't be surprised if next class he mentions something about 'Remedial Potions'…" muttered Harry. "I had it with him one year. It was…." He trailed off, shuddering at the memory.

Ichigo laughed, seeing Harry was clearly disgusted at the mention of that extra help, and turned away from him to try and catch sight of Rukia, Renji, and Hermione.

They were a little off from where he and Harry were sitting. Renji had his hands stuck in his pockets as he looked on while Rukia imitated Hermione's movements with her wand. Chuckling to himself, Ichigo watched in amusement at Rukia's attempt with wand-work…until half of the lake froze over with ice. Rukia's loud whoop of accomplishment reached his ears; her short figure dancing around Hermione in excitement reached his stunned eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, did you see that?" said Harry, astonished. "I thought you guys said you didn't know any spells…Rukia just turned half of the lake into ice!"

Ichigo laughed uneasily. "Uh…yea. We really don't. I guess we're just fast learners…? And Rukia…well she--"

"Hey Strawberry, did you see that?" yelled Rukia, her eyes shining with pride. She and Renji approached Ichigo and Harry. Hermione followed, looking disconcerted but impressed.

"Yea Rukia, that was--"

"Amazing!" Harry cut in.

Hermione offered, "Yes, it was. And that was a non-verbal spell, too."

"Wow…" Harry trailed off, looking at Rukia in admiration.

Ichigo, who noticed Rukia had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks (whether it was from Harry's praise or her excitement, he didn't know) let out an impatient grunt.

Rukia's eyes shot towards him, narrowing mischievously. "Jealous, Strawberry?" she asked, an innocent smile tugging at her lips.

And Ichigo, not knowing whether she was referring to Harry or her ability to freeze half of the lake, felt his face heating up. "N-no!" he shouted in defense, waving his hands in front of his face in a desperate attempt to distract his friends from looking at (what he felt to be) his beet red cheeks.

Stifled laughter spread around the group, causing Ichigo to go even redder. "I-I'm not! I bet I could do the same thing, too! Freeze the lake, I mean…"

"Oh yeah, Strawberry?" scoffed Rukia. "Let me see you do it."

Ichigo jammed his hand in his pocket, in the process of searching for his wand when a relieved-sounding voice called out, "Oi! Guys!"

Five heads turned in the direction of the voice, seeing none other than Ron running down the hill towards them.

"Guys, you won't believe what my punishment is," Ron panted, bitterness hardening his voice, as soon as he reached the tree. Without waiting for them to answer, he went on in a rush, "I'm suspended from playing Quidditch until the match against Slytherin is over!"

Hermione and Harry shared Ron's dismayed, crestfallen look. "Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, giving him a supporting hug.

Harry ran a hand through his untidy black hair, obviously disappointed. "That's a horrible punishment; the Headmaster must know how valuable a player you are to us….Remember that victory of yours?"

"Yeah, the one that you two missed…" Ron muttered.

Harry and Hermione gave him small, guilty smiles.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Harry mumbled. "…Anyway, now we're going to have to find a temporary replacement for you. That's sure to be a hassle."

Ron snorted. "Especially if that McLaggen guy shows up again."

Frowning in disgust, Harry said, "Well, if he does, we'll just get Hermione to distract or jinx him and--"

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again!" interjected Hermione, her face showing obvious dislike of McLaggen as well.

Harry shrugged and gave Ron a look. "Well, it was worth a try…Okay, I'll announce tryout times later one, then. There must be another decent player in Gryffindor…"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is Quidditch? Care to enlighten us?" Ichigo spoke up, raising an eyebrow. Renji and Rukia nodded, wanting to know as well.

Ron's mouth fell open is disbelief. "You mean you don't know what it is? You've never seen any matches? Never even heard of it?" He gave the trio an incredulous look.

"Nope."

Shaking his head, Ron exclaimed, "It's only the best bloody sport ever!"

Harry nodded in agreement and added, "It's boring to listen to if we try to explain it. You three have to see it being played sometime! Hey, I know. You three could come watch a few of the tryouts I'll be holding."

"Yeah, you really have to see Quidditch in action," said Ron passionately. "It's amazing, you three will love it! It's only too bad I won't be playing in the next match, 'cause, you know, I'm pretty good of a player...and Harry's our team's Captain! He's bloody good, too – the youngest Seeker in Hogwart's history!"

"Okay Ron, I think they get your point," cut in Hermione, sounding slightly amused. "You can tell them more about that later." Noticing Ron's dejected look, she stated, "We're going to be late for lunch!"

At that, Ron instantly brightened up and started walking towards the school. "C'mon, guys. Let's go, I'm starving!"

* * *

About five hours later, Ichigo found himself making his way towards Bellatrix's office for his detention. After lunch, he, Rukia, and Renji had had classes in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and History of Magic (which was so tedious he, Renji, Ron had fallen asleep for half the class). 

When they got back from dinner, Ron and Harry introduced them to other members of the Gryffindor House including Ginny, Ron's little sister (who he had proudly called, "Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team", and Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers (who Ichigo thought were possibly the funniest people he had ever met).

Ichigo had reluctantly left his new group of friends, who were playing a game of Wizard Chess, saying it was time for him to meet Bellatrix. That had brought up a round of vehemently expressed mutters, groans, and pity for him as everyone told him to be careful of what he said and wished him luck.

---

Ichigo made his way slowly down the hall, not too eager to be with Bellatrix any more time than he had to. When he noticed all the corridors were eerily deserted, he tried to remember if anyone had said anything about a curfew. Failing, he glanced around, starting to feel uneasy.

There were no voices to be heard at all; the same ghostly things that had escorted Ron were floating in the shadows of the hallway, their hooded heads turning back and forth ever so slowly, their breath coming out in short rasps.

Unnerved, Ichigo sped up his pace, figuring he could spare being a few minutes early. When he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he slowly opened the doors and walked down the aisle towards a winding white marble staircase at the front. The marble was cold to his touch, spreading an icy shiver up his body as his ran his hand along the banister, following the steps up.

Now standing outside the door to Bellatrix's office, Ichigo took a deep breath and knocked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Come in!" a high pitched, false sugar-coated voice called out.

Grimacing, Ichigo slowly opened the door and walked into her office. A shock of black met his eyes; everywhere he looked there was black – black chairs, black paint, black curtains, black rugs… Ichigo promptly decided it was like walking into a Halloween costume shop.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki! How nice of you to come so early!" Bellatrix greeted him, standing up from her empty, black desk wearing clothes that were appropriately black and shades of grey.

Ichigo had a hard time distinguishing her from her surroundings, as she blended in quite well. "Actually, I'm on time, I believe," he muttered.

Bellatrix broke into a toothy grin, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. "How right you are," she corrected herself briskly. Motioning to one of the chairs in front of her desk she said, "Sit down, please."

As soon as Ichigo did, he immediately wished he hadn't. The chair's bank and arms magically fitted tightly against his body, crushing the air out of him and trapping him in place.

"Would you like a drink?" Bellatrix asked, gesturing to a glass filled to the rim with a thick red substance.

"Um, no thanks…" said Ichigo, averting his eyes from the sickly-looking liquid.

Frowning, Bellatrix flicked her wand towards the glass, making it fly towards Ichigo. "No, I insist," she whispered, her dark eyes boring into his amber ones. "After all, then you'd be refusing my hospitality…And that isn't very nice is it?" She made a mock sad face and rested her hands on the desk, waiting for Ichigo to drink from the glass.

Feeling Bellatrix's heavy gaze and figuring he had no choice, Ichigo reluctantly grabbed the glass out of the air and took a hesitant sip. The red liquid rushed into his mouth, instantly setting his head on fire. Crying out in shock, Ichigo dropped the glass on the desk as he clutched his pounding temple.

The glass shattered into thousands of tiny shards, spilling out over Bellatrix's desk and onto the rug. The red liquid spread slowly across the black surface, looking like freshly spilled blood.

Bellatrix let out a sigh. "Oh dear… Has the drink gone to your head, Mr. Kurosaki? So sorry," she said, smirking, not sounding a bit regretful at all.

With a wave of her wand, the shattered glass and the liquid disappeared, leaving the desk as clean as ever. "Now, why don't you tell me about yourself?" she asked, as if the incident with the drink never happened.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Bellatrix let out a 'tsk' of impatience. "You heard me, Mr. Kurosaki. Tell me about yourself, or about the school you came from, perhaps."

'_Damn…can't tell her too much without giving our mission away…' _Ichigo cleared his throat. "Uh, well…my friends and I transferred from a school called the Shinigami Academy, as the Headmaster mentioned when we first came. We were the top in all our classes, and our principal thought we would benefit from more experience by coming here to learn."

"Ah, I must have missed that little tidbit…perhaps I wasn't present when you three arrived…" mused Bellatrix, leaning forward. "And tell me, Mr. Kurosaki: what kind of disciplining did you receive in your old school?"

Taken aback, Ichigo replied, "Well…I'm not sure, seeing as how I was never given detention or anything back there."

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I guess things change, don't they, Mr. Kurosaki?" Frowning, she went on, "And back in your old school, did you ever for once think that the way your teachers were giving their lessons was the _wrong _way to do it?"

"Um, yes, occasionally…"

"And did you ever feel the need to so _rudely _state that in front of your old classmates, having the _nerve _to contradict your teachers?" Bellatrix asked, her voice getting shriller with every syllable.

Ichigo shrank back. "Um, no, not really…."

"Then _why _did you to that today, during my class?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Starting to sweat in nervousness, the chair clinging too tightly to his body, Ichigo mumbled, "B-because….I felt you weren't treating us fairly. We_are _new, after all. How'd you expect us to know how to defend ourselves properly?"

Bellatrix burst out in laughter, he eyes raking over Ichigo disgustedly. "Oh, a persistent one, aren't we? Your incapability to defend yourself isn't my problem! The Headmaster was right about you…"

"And just what would the Headmaster have to say about me so soon?" exclaimed Ichigo, glaring at Bellatrix.

She slammed her hands down on her desk and leaned forward, her face inches away from Ichigo's. "He's told me _enough_."

"….Like?"

"You really want to know?" Bellatrix asked in disbelief, her face alight in amusement at Ichigo's persistence. Pausing for a second, she went on, "…Oh, I remember now. I wasn't present at Hogwarts for your little Sorting Ceremony. I missed your little outburst, I believe."

The confusion left Ichigo's face, a shadow crossing over it once realization settled in.

Bellatrix smirked in satisfaction. "Ah, yes, you know what I'm talking about now, right? How utterly mind-blowing. How could someone actually _refuse_to be placed in _Slytherin_?" she leaned even closer to Ichigo, so close he could feel her breath touching his face. "…Then again, that is expected, from someone of your rank. You wouldn't have done well at all in that House…_Mudblood._"

Ichigo's eyes widened at her last word, so quietly said, yet with so much venom behind it. Hearing it said from a _Professor _stung more than he imagined it could.

His hurt must have flickered in his eyes, for Bellatrix let out a satisfied laugh. "Aww, have I offended you, Mr. Kurosaki? I must apologize once again. Blame it on my parentage if you must – I have been taught that people of your rank are worthless. But you mustn't worry, I won't hold too much prejudice against you…after all, that would be going against the school rules."

Her eyes narrowed once again threateningly before she straightened up. "Now, before you leave, I'd like you to write me a few lines."

Ichigo, not believing what he was hearing (was the woman seriously going to hate him because of his freakin' _rank??), _could only manage to stutter out a, "S-sure…"

"Good." Bellatrix reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment. "These were used by a good friend of mine…" she said, admiring the small quill in her hand.

Placing the yellow parchment in front of Ichigo, she explained, "You won't need any ink, trust me." She handed him the quill.

Ichigo held it in his unsteady hands, waiting to hear what Bellatrix wanted him to write. There was something about the way she said "you won't need any ink" that made him uneasy. Then again, what else was expected of her?

"I'd like you to write, 'I will obey those above me'," she said quietly.

"How many times?" asked Ichigo dully, afraid of her answer.

Bellatrix hesitated, tilted her head slightly. A smile came back onto her face as she said, "Let's say…as many times as it takes for the message to sink in."

Ichigo shrugged and pressed the tip of the quill to the parchment.

_I will_…

Grunting, Ichigo shook his hand in slight irritation. Why wouldn't it move faster?

_Obey…_

He felt a sharp prickling sensation coming from somewhere…

_Those…_

It was getting more insistent. Wait – his hand…it was coming from his hand. Ichigo slid his eyes towards his left hand, the one resting besides the parchment, and was shocked to see thin red lines forming on it. Looking closer, he realized they were forming words: _I will obey…_

Drawing in his breath sharply, he glanced up to Bellatrix. She was watching him with her arms folded, her eyes betraying her sadistic excitement.

"Something wrong, Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked, looking at him as innocently as she could manage.

Feeling like he wanted to gag, Ichigo replied just as innocently, "No, nothing at all." He moved back to writing.

_Above me…_

With each letter, the sensation in his hand became even more and more painful; the lines in his hand became deeper and deeper.

He was on to his third line now. Already, his breath was coming out jerkily, as he tried to control his anger and pain.

"Good, Mr. Kurosaki," praised Bellatrix, obviously enjoying this. "Excellent. I'd say…thirty more lines and then you're done."

_Thirty more?!_Breathing through his nose, Ichigo swallowed his bitter resentment and refused to say anything, only moving his quill to write.

_I will obey those above me…_

His hand was aflame now, intensely burning, feeling as if it had been stuck over open flames for an hour.

_C'mon, Ichigo, you can do it…_he coaxed himself. _Just twenty-five more lines to go…_

Dark red blood flowed freely from his hand, staining Bellatrix's desk.

_Only twenty-five more to go…_

* * *

_Blood was everywhere. It filled her nostrils with its sickening metallic scent as she stumbled towards the cries of battle. _

'_Kuchiki, if you go to his aid now, his life will be saved. But you would end up killing his pride. He is fighting for his own honor; let him fight this battle alone'. _

_Damn his pride. Damn his honor. _

_There's no way she'd let him die. _

_Kaien-dono…_

"_Did you call my name, little girl?" _

_Those pitiless, soulless black eyes…hollow. _

"_Why'd you come back, Kuchiki? Do you want to die?!" _

"_Run, Kuchiki! Run!" _

"_Kill him!"_

_Kaien-dono…_

_The blood was on her hands now. It splattered on to her face, staining her vision. Rain fell down from the open sky, blurring her tears. There was a heavy weight in her shoulder…heavy, strained breathing was heard by her ear. _

"_Kaien-dono!" _

_Her scream shattered into the night. It dawned on her – the blood on her hands was HIS blood. She drove her sword right through his chest. _

_She was a murderer. _

"_Thank you, Kuchiki. Now I can leave my heart behind…" _

_No, no, no! There was nothing to thank her for! She'd done nothing…_

_He breathed his last breath, his head still leaning on her shoulder, his body still impaled with her sword. _

_No…please, no. _

"_KAIEN-DONO!!" _

----

"NO!"

Rukia shot up in bed, sweating and breathing hard. Her violet orbs opened in closed in momentary confusion and fear. After realizing she had just had a dream, she sighed in relief. It was _dream_, that's all.

Looking around to make sure she hadn't disturbed anybody, she slowly got out of her bed and walked downstairs to the empty common room. She had had the same dream again….this must've been the fifth time already. Feeling her eyes fill up with tears, she hastily wiped them away and tried to distract herself.

'_I wonder if Ichigo is back yet…' _Rukia wondered. He still hadn't been back by the time she had been ready to go to bed.

Her eyes roamed towards the portrait that was the entryway and exit to the common room. Maybe she should take a walk…?

Deciding that was a good idea, she quietly made her way out into the chilly, deserted hallway. There were no lights; Rukia found herself squinting to try and distinguish things around her.

She had no idea how late it was, though it must've been way past the curfew Hermione told her about. Luckily, no one seemed to be around, so it was highly unlikely she'd get in trouble.

Her light footsteps seemed loud and heavy, their sound echoing off the corridor walls. She had no idea intention of going to a particular place – she just wanted to walk. She was just like Byakuya, Rukia thought wryly. Midnight walks helped both of them clear their minds.

Rukia found her legs leading her to head to the left of the Gryffindor common room. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, like one long black portal. After what seemed like an hour passed, Rukia was able to see two large shapes in front of her – statues, by the look of it.

She wondered if they were guarding something. They sure looked menacing enough. After hesitating for a moment, Rukia stretched out her hand to touch one.

Suddenly, a thin icy hand closed around her throat, stifling her startled cries. A long, drawn in breath, like something sucking in air, was heard by her ear as the bony hand tightened its grip, holding Rukia up in the air.

Rukia twisted and struggled with all her might, but she couldn't get the hand to relax its iron grip. She tried to kick her attacker, but, strangely, her well aimed kick met thin air. Her eyes widening as she felt she was almost out of air, she managed to choke out a strangled, "H-help…"

Her cry was only in vain, she felt. Cursing, she realized she was beginning to feel dizzy – her vision was slowly going. She could distinctly feel breath on her face – cold, rotten, _hungry _breath. It was getting closer…like the embrace of death.

"Lumos!"

Rukia's eyes shot towards the voice with her last strength. A blurry figure was approaching, a light held in its hands. As it got closer, as the glare got stronger, the grip on her neck weakened.

"Let go. This girl is not whom you want," said a cold, commanding voice.

The grip weakened even more; Rukia felt herself being lowered to the ground. She could no longer feel that icy breath. She shuddered in relief and massaged her sore neck as her vision cleared up.

Rukia slowly looked up to the face of her attacker…only, there was no actual _face. _It was that hooded thing again – the one she had seen during the Ceremony and the one that had escorted Ron. It's dark, empty gap beneath the hood was facing a person wearing long, luxurious robes and holding a wand in his hand – her rescuer. Rukia recognized him as the Headmaster.

"There is no need for you here right now. Go patrol down in the dungeons."

The hooded figure moved its head in what Rukia realized to be a nod. Without another glance down to her, it floated off in the direction the Headmaster told it to go.

A gloved hand was held out to her. "Are you okay, Miss Kuchiki?"

She drew in a shaky breath and got up on her own, refusing to act weak. "Yeah, fine," she muttered.

"What are you doing out here so late?" the Headmaster asked, frowning.

Rukia cringed, preparing for a punishment of some sort. "I was…taking a walk."

The Headmaster only shook his head and warned, "These halls are no place to be wandering at such a time of night. You're lucky I was here, or that dementor would've sucked your soul out."

Shuddering in disgust, she said quietly, "I'm sorry. I'll go back now."

"That would be the best thing to do," he said, smiling slightly.

Rukia turned around, feeling uneasy. What if that thing came back for her? She clenched her fist, not wanting to show her fear. Feeling the Headmaster's eyes on her back, she started making her way back to the common room, calling over her shoulder, "Thank you, Headmaster."

"You're welcome," came the response. "Goodnight, Miss Kuchiki."

* * *

A/N: Ahem…well…what is up with the Headmaster? Why did he help Rukia? And what did he mean by "she is not the one you want"? oO So many questions! … All of which will be revealed eventually! xD 

So, how'd you guys find Ichigo's detention? Yeah, I stole Umbridge's little method of disciplining her students… And poor Ichigo...his hand will be scarred for life.


	10. Of Strawberries and Quidditch

A/N: Okay, another chapter finally written! This chapter can be seen as some sort of a "filler" chapter, because nothing quite essential to the plot happens in here...except for a few foreshadowing hints and ideas here and there. And the first little part of this chapter is something rare - a change in POV other than Rukia's or Ichigo's! (Though I'm not too sure about it...maybe I shouldn't have written it up that way).

Hmm, anyway: a MILLION thanks to the following people for reviewing:

**Lupus Animi, Juud, hisanachan, PleiadesWolfe, kyokoaurora, Queen Haydee River, CO Raven, Piece of Toast, Master Keto, Raven-loves-Sanji, and Katty008**

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"_Well because we're doing fine/ And we don't need to be told _

_That we're doing fine_/ '_Cause we won't give you control_

_And we don't need anything from you_/ '_Cause we'll be just fine_

_And we won't be bought and sold/ Just like you."_

-- Underclass Hero, Sum 41

* * *

_Part 2: Those Fun School Days_

_---_

_Chapter 9: Of Strawberries and Quidditch _

A figure sat in darkness, tapping its nails on the desk beneath its hand. It sighed, its eyes boring into the empty space before it, as if waiting for someone. When a faint click was heard from the doorway, the figure's head snapped up in excitement.

"Well done," drawled a voice. In walked a man clothed in long, regal robes. His gaze bored through the darkness, recognizing and addressing the figure sitting down.

A bitter laugh was heard. "How could you expect anything less from _me_?"

"Of course, Bella. Forgive me," the man replied with a smirk, giving her a little mocking bow in apology.

Still unsatisfied, Bellatrix folded her arms and whined, "That little detention was_nothing_. May I have _real_ fun with him, please?"

"All in good time, Bella," came the amused response.

"Fine," she pouted, laying her head on her desk. She sighed once again and, looking up to the figure looming over her, she asked curiously, "What about the other one?"

After a brief hesitation, the man replied in a clipped tone, "You may not harm that one. Leave it to me."

* * *

"Bloody hell, Ichigo….what did she do to you?!" 

Ichigo let out a small grunt of pain as Ron grabbed his hand, still red from last night. The words 'I will obey those above me', having left their mark, were imprinted deep into his raw flesh.

"It's nothing, really," he muttered, not wanting to cause a fuss.

Renji snorted in disgust. "Of course not," he said sarcastically. "She only forced you to write out shit in your own blood, marring your hand in the process!"

Glaring at Renji, Ichigo snatched his hand away from Ron and rubbed it defensively, his amber eyes almost pleading with his friends to stop worrying over him.

They only did the opposite.

"You should go talk to the Headmaster, Ichigo," put in Hermione, frowning. "Tell him what Bellatrix did to you…"

Both Harry and Ichigo shook their heads in unison.

"It's not that simple, Hermione. Umbridge did the same thing to me last year, remember? Telling the _Lucius Malfoy_ of all people won't do much," Harry pointed out.

At the same time, Ichigo let out a laugh of disbelief. "The _Headmaster_? He's the one who has been feeding that woman'sderanged mind with assumptions about me! Do you really thing he would be one to take _my_ side against his fellow…what are they called…Death Eater?"

Hermione made a face, half considering, have skeptical. "Oh Ichigo, the Headmaster might still do _something_…seeing how this type of 'punishment' is against the school rules." She leaned forward over the desk they were sharing and said, "Promise me you'll go talk to him."

Throwing up his hands in frustration, Ichigo leaned backwards, crossing his arms over his chest in resignation. "Okay, okay…I promise," he sighed. "But I don't think it's gonna do any good…" His eyes moved towards his left where Rukia was sitting quietly. "What do you think, Rukia?"

Rukia didn't answer right away, and looked down at her hands. "…I think Hermione's right. And I'm sure you're over exaggerating. Why would the Headmaster talk about you to other teachers? He doesn't seem the type to judge you like that, and besides, since it is against the school rules, he'd be sure to talk to Madame Lestrange, don't you think?"

Silence met her words; she hardly seemed to notice, instead busying herself with pulling out her textbooks for their class which would be starting soon. Ichigo ogled at her, not believing what she had just said. Ron, Harry, and Renji shared his look of disbelief. Hermione was only frowning worriedly.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo started, "Uh, Rukia…are you okay? Did you just hear yourself? You're the one that caught on right away that his cold treatment of me was caused by my 'outburst' during that ceremony! You seemed damn sure back then that he was misjudging me because of my blood status!"

Rukia seemed undisturbed, now intently studying her open Potions textbook. Giving a light shrug, she quietly said, "Well maybe I was wrong."

"Rukia, what--"

"Quiet, Mr. Kurosaki. Don't make me send you to the Headmaster," cut in a bored-sounding voice layered with a hint of warning.

Ichigo immediately shut his mouth, not wanting to have any reason to make the Headmaster think even worse of him, if that was possible. He turned around to face the back of the classroom where Snape was standing, looking as sour and bat-like as ever.

Snape walked down the aisle, his black eyes snapping back and forth between the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were, this time, "behaving". Draco and his cronies were sending glares to the table where the trios were seated, Ron was muttering profanities about Draco and the Headmaster, Harry, Ichigo, and Renji were snickering…but at least nobody was bleeding this time.

With the usual flicks of his wand, Snape sent all the open widows banging shut, allowing little, if any, natural light to pour into the classroom.

"Today," he said monotonously, "You will be making love potions. If brewed correctly, it should give off an … _alluring _scent, of which should be significant to what, or who, the person making it has an_attraction _to."

Giggles erupted from the majority of the girls in the classroom, most blushing furiously and eyeing certain people.

Ignoring the fit of laughter that had spread through the room, Snape went on in the same tone of voice, "Each of you will make the potion by yourselves, meaning, this is to be done _alone. _You may not help each other out….Understand, _Miss Granger?_"

Hermione gave a start and met the cold gaze of Snape, who was now looming over the trios' table. She quickly nodded. "I understand."

"And Mr. Longbottom, that means you may _not _rely on Miss Granger to help you," he sneered, his eyes falling on a plump boy sitting directly behind Ichigo.

The boy's face turned white; he managed to stutter out a: "Y-yes, Professor S-Snape".

Snape only frowned displeasingly and turned around in a furl of black cape to motion to the stock cupboards.

"Instructions can be found on page 100 of your textbooks. You have exactly one hour to complete the potion; I will inspect and grade your mixtures at the end. Begin."

* * *

Rukia wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her. Why had she _defended _the Headmaster? Why was she feeling so doubtful about Ichigo's accusations? 

Was it perhaps, because…he saved her last night?

''_Save' is a bit of an overstatement…' _Rukia told herself. _'He was only helping me because if that thing were to … harm me, it would've been against the school rules.' _

She was startled out of her thoughts when she received a sharp tug on her sleeve from Ichigo.

"Yo Rukia, you okay? Don't just sit there, Snape is staring at you," he told her, motioning to their professor who was indeed looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

With a start, Rukia noticed that everyone else (mainly the over-eager girls) were already pushing and shoving to get to the supplies cabinets so that they may start their potions. The rows of tables were empty; Rukia, Ichigo, and a boy behind them were the only ones still sitting.

"Ah….I'm fine, Ichigo," she snapped, abruptly standing up from the table. "Go get your ingredients." Rukia made a motion to head toward the cabinets herself when a timid voice spoke up, making her pause.

"U-um, would one of you mind sharing your textbook with me? I seem to have…lost mine."

Turning around, Ichigo and Rukia saw the boy Snape had addressed earlier. His light brown eyes were wide with apprehension as he eyed Snape warily, afraid he might be overheard.

"P-please? My grandmother'll kill me if I fail this class…" he whimpered.

Rukia couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The boy looked as if he would cry any minute. Walking closer to the table he was sitting at, she lightly placed one of her hands over his.

"What's your name?" she asked, her violet eyes gentle.

"N-neville Longbottom."

'_His last name is certainly something…' _Rukia suppressed a chuckle, not wanting to offend the shaken boy. "I'll share my textbook with you, Neville," she said, smiling kindly at him.

Neville's mouth fell open. "Really? S-so, Snape won't yell at me for f-forgetting my stuff…again?"

"Yes, of course. And I'll come sit next to you, so it won't look so obvious that we're sharing books," Rukia reassured him.

Neville looked overwhelmed, something Rukia found amusing. _'Perhaps this boy isn't used to being helped out by people other than Hermione in this class…' _

"T-thank you, -- … What's your name?" he asked, his face turning a slight shade of pink.

Rukia took his hand in hers and shook it. "Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you, Neville."

* * *

"Okay…am I doing this right?" Renji muttered, scratching his head in confusion. He was pouring liquid from two different bottles into his cauldron, attentively watching his reddish mixture bubble. 

Ichigo snorted. "Hey, don't ask me. I barely know what the hell I'm doing." The mixture in his cauldron was spitting, burning his face; the words in his textbook were blurring before his eyes. "Pass me that jar, will you?" he asked Renji, motioning to a glass containing shriveled black things.

Renji tossed it over; Ichigo caught it and hesitantly dropped two of them into his cauldron. Immediately, a wave of blue shot up and spilled onto his face. "Ah shit!" he yelled, furiously wiping the goo from his face and hair while Renji doubled over in laughter.

Ichigo was glad Harry, Hermione, and Ron were too intent on getting their potions right to have noticed; turning around, he saw that Rukia was too. She was quietly talking to Neville, trying to reassure him about something, it seemed.

His delight turned to slight envy, however, when he saw that Rukia's potion was brewing calmly, its color an icy shade of blue. Strong scents were wafting from its steady steam, soon reaching the table Renji and Ichigo were sitting at.

"Cherry blossoms…I smell cherry blossoms," Renji stated, his voice slightly raised in excitement as he looked as his cauldron expectantly.

Ichigo laughed. "Cool it, Renji. It's not coming from your mess of a potion, dumbass."

"And who said your potion is so great?" the redhead retorted, eyeing Ichigo's gooey blue mixture warily.

Frowning, Ichigo was about to respond when another scent drifted over. "…Smells like the ocean," he mused.

Renji tilted his head in curiosity, his gesture silently asking whose cauldron the scents were coming from.

"Rukia's," Ichigo quietly said, nodding at her perfect-looking mixture.

Renji ogled at their friend's potion, his eyebrows shooting up in admiration. "How'd she…?"

"Don't know." Ichigo shrugged, sniffing the air. His nose catching the scent of a certain smell, he started, "….Do you smell…"

"Strawberries? Yeah," murmured Renji, a small smirk on his face. "Smells really good."

The sweet scents drifted over to the table Ron, Hermione, and Harry were working at, catching them off guard. Their heads lifted in unison, their wide eyes roaming around them trying to find who had completed their potion already. All at once, three pairs of eyes fell on Rukia's simmering cauldron.

"Well done, Rukia! That looks amazing!" said Hermione, smiling warmly. "And it smells so good…" She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of flowers and strawberries.

Harry and Ron echoed Hermione's praise, looking amazed and slightly dismayed at the poor sight of their potions compared to Rukia's.

Ichigo turned around in his seat, his eyes falling on their friend. Rukia had one of her hands frozen over her cauldron, ready to drop in more ingredients. She was breathing in deeply, and had only seemed to become conscious of what scents her potion was giving off. As realization struck her, her violet eyes widened and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. The shade only deepened when she looked up to find her friends staring at her.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked astounded at how well she had done by herself. Beside her, Neville was muttering how good she was at potions. Ichigo looked amazed, and yet slightly confused at her embarrassed expression. Renji was smirking and leaned over to whisper something to Ichigo.

Her eyes abruptly shot downwards towards her mixture. She awkwardly mumbled her thanks and proceeded dump a jar of herbs into her cauldron.

Ichigo turned around, not liking to see Rukia so discomfited, and frowned as Renji leaned over to him. "Strawberries, Ichigo. They smell good, don't you think?" he whispered, his tone sounding almost _teasing. _

Once again, Ichigo (whose face had flushed as well even though he didn't fully get what was so funny) was saved from having to reply by the too-perfect timing of Snape's droning voice.

"Time's up! I will be coming around to grade your potions, though I doubt any of you haven't been even _remotely_ successful."

Snape started on the Slytherin side first, and from what Ichigo could tell, none of them had managed to complete the love potion correctly. Some cauldrons were filled with clear liquid, yet they were letting off putrid fumes; others were filled with murky substances but had no scents whatsoever. Quickly making his way through the Slytherin side muttering, "Pity, pity. I was expecting better from the lot of you…", Snape was soon standing over the Gryffindor's tables.

Immediately, he frowned in disgust while looking with obvious disdain at their 'potions'. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley…as expected, you two made no progress at all. Too busy talking with each other, weren't you?" he sneered, earning glares from both mentioned boys.

Hermione's potion was brewing nicely, yet Snape passed over hers without a glance.

When he reached Renji and Ichigo, his hand jerked up in an involuntary action, responding to the stench that was emitting from their cauldrons. With some struggle, however, he restrained from holding his nose, and walked away from their table without a word. Ichigo considered them lucky, since he didn't ridicule them as he had to Harry and Ron.

Snape paused at Neville and Rukia's table, peering through his curtain of greasy hair at Neville's attempt. "Ah, I see…Without Miss Granger's help, you aren't able to produce a decent potion. _Pitiful_."

When his black gaze moved over to Rukia's cauldron, he stiffened noticeably. His sour face portrayed an emotion close to the element of surprise, not but quite. "Miss Kuchiki…"

Rukia looked up at the professor, her eyes shining with hope of approval. Snape breathed in through his hooked nose, trying to make out what her potion scented of. "Flowers," he muttered. "The ocean, strawberries…something_metallic_."

At the mention of 'something metallic', Rukia frowned in confusion. Taking a whiff of her own potion, she discovered the strong metallic scent as well and shook her head, wondering why her potion smelled of _that_.

Snape frowned, turning away. Rukia looked somewhat disappointed until he said grudgingly over his shoulder, "Nicely done, Miss Kuchiki. Looks like _you_won't be needing Remedial Potions."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo noticed Harry and Ron giving each other astonished looks, their mouths open in disbelief. "He never complimented Hermione on anything…" Ron muttered darkly.

Ichigo distantly wondered if he and Renji would have to take that course. He was in the middle of deciding whether spending extra time with Bellatrix or Snape would be worse (so far, Bellatrix was winning), when Snape called out, "Class dismissed."

"Finally!" exclaimed Renji, stretching. He and Ichigo were about to follow everyone else out the door until they heard Snape addressing them.

"Mr. Abarai and Mr. Kurosaki, I want to speak with you two for a moment," he said.

Ichigo and Renji gave each other identical looks of dread, noticing Harry shot them an '_I told you so' _look.

The two turned around and slowly walked towards Snape, who was hovering like a bat at the front of the classroom, his eyes boring into them.

Crossing his arms, he muttered, "You two will be meeting with me at the end of today for_Remedial Potions._"

Ichigo groaned inwardly, mentally chiding himself for thinking he'd get away without the extra "help". But…at least this was better than needing extra help for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I expect you here at 9 sharp. Being late will bring forth _consequences_."

"Yes, Professor," Ichigo and Renji quickly said.

Snape gave a curt nod. "Good. You two may go now."

* * *

Rukia had never felt so free. A gasp of joy escaped her lips as she flew above the ground, soared past trees, and rose high enough to touch the blue sky. 

This broomstick thing was _amazing_.

Shouts of encouragement and the rush of wind deafened her ears as she guided the broomstick around the Quidditch field. Her raven strands were blowing around her lit face and her stomach felt oddly light. Seeing the tiny figure of Harry signaling for her, she lowered the broomstick closer to the ground.

"Okay Rukia, I'm gonna let the Snitch go. Let's see how fast it takes you to catch it," he called, holding up a tiny golden ball in his hand.

Rukia nodded and focused her violet eyes on the Snitch, watching it spread its wings and take flight the second Harry released it from his grip. The ball whizzed through the air, flying in quick circles around Rukia's head and then moving off somewhere near the three goal-posts on one edge of the field.

Quickly following its nimble movements, Rukia neatly steered the broomstick towards the posts, never once letting the Snitch out of her sight. Her nimble fingers reached out and closed tightly around the golden ball…in record time.

As she lowered the broomstick close enough to the ground in order to jump off, Rukia noticed how quiet it was, feeling many pairs of eyes staring at her. She instantly felt a bit wobbly on her feet as she slowly made her way towards Harry, who, like many others, had his mouth wide open, and dropped the Snitch in his outstretched hand.

"That was amazing, Rukia," he chocked out, truly astounded. His wide green eyes rested on her face, flushed from the exhilaration and wind, eyeing her suspiciously. "And you said that was your _first time_ flying?"

Rukia nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded. "Yeah, it really was."

"You must be--"

"—A natural! You're as bloody good as Harry is!" Ron cut in, running up to the pair.

The small crowd (consisting of some of the Gryffindors from the Potion's class, and Ginny, Fred, and George) that had been watching burst out in astonished cheers and whistles.

Rukia felt her face grow hot as Ron, oblivious to Rukia's discomfort and Harry's small twinge of envy, went on about how she was as good as Harry and maybe even better.

Trying to distract herself from Ron's talk, her eyes fell on Ichigo and Renji, who were running up to her as well.

"Nice, Rukia!" yelled Renji, ruffling her hair. "Maybe you could play in one of those Quidditch games?"

"Oh, I don't think so…" Rukia murmured, giving him a smile.

"Yeah Rukia, you should!" put in Ichigo. "We'll be in the crowd cheering you on."

Something about that thought made Rukia's feel lightheaded again. Perhaps it _would _be fun to play one of the games…Though she doubted she was the most desirable person to take Ron's place for awhile. _'Harry must have other people in mind….' _

"Thanks, Strawberry," she said, turning back to Harry and Ron.

"Hey Harry, I guess you don't have to hold those tryouts now," Ron was blabbering on. "Rukia could take my place as Keeper, don't you think?"

"What?" she gasped out, overhearing their conversation and unable to keep in her shock.

Ron swiveled around to face her, his face alight with certainty. "You take my place as Keeper. There's an upcoming game against the Slytherins, which I won't be able to play in, and you could fill in for me!"

"Oh no, I don't think so," Rukia rushed out, hurriedly shoving Harry's broomstick back into his arms. "Aren't there any more people who are able to fill in for you? That was only my first try, after all. I haven't had enough practice!"

"It was a bloody brilliant first try if you ask me! I think you'd be able to play fine," reassured Ron. "What do you think, Harry?"

The two turned to Harry, who was resting his thoughtful green gaze on Rukia. He rubbed his chin with his hand slowly, contemplating. "I think….she could temporarily, for this one game, take _my _place as Seeker. I could fill in for Keeper."

Ron's jaw dropped and Rukia's eyes widened. "Don't do that! Hermione has told me you've been Seeker for the Gryffindors ever since your first year here, making you the youngest and best Seeker in Hogwarts' history. Please, don't give that spot to me," Rukia pleading, though secretly pleased Harry was willing to give up his long-played spot…temporarily.

"Did I hear you right, mate? Seeker is _your _job. Just let her fill in for _me_!" Ron exclaimed at the same time.

Stubbornly shaking his head, Harry told his friend, "I said, I'll let her play as Seeker for that _one _game. She seems like a natural for that; after all, I just let out the Snitch and she caught it in a few seconds! Once that game is over, you'll be allowed to play again and everything will be back to normal."

"But--"

"Remember, Ron: I'm the Captain. What I say goes," Harry warned, grinning at Ron. He then placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder and steered her towards the on looking crowd.

"Are you sure about this?" whispered Rukia through gritted teeth. She could tell how passionate everyone was about playing Quidditch and winning; she didn't want to let them down by messing up horribly during the game or something.

"Positive," Harry said firmly. Once he got in ear's reach of the small crowd, he announced, "Everyone, there is no need for tryouts,"

A few groaned; most just look confused. Ginny, Fred, and George (being the only other people present that were part of Gryffindor's team) stepped forward. "What do you mean, Harry?" asked Ginny, looking quizzically at Harry.

"Have you found someone as lacking of Quidditch skills as our dear brother to take his place already?" George teased.

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "I've found someone to take _my _place as Seeker." Knowing that a confused outburst was going to happen, he quickly went on, "Just temporarily though. For the upcoming game against Slytherin, I'll be playing as Keeper. Afterwards, when Ron's punishment ends, I'll switch back to being Seeker."

"Wait, are you sure about this, Harry? You've been playing as Seeker forever, and you're the best one Gryffindor has had in a long time," said Fred, frowning. "You shouldn't switch your spot now. We really have to win this game, remember? We can't let Slytherin beat us again."

"I'm sure," Harry told his teammates firmly. "Look, you just watched her catch the Snitch in record time; I'm sure she won't let us down during the game." Placing his hand on Rukia's shoulder he said, "Everyone, Rukia is going to be the short-term Seeker for Gryffindor."

* * *

A/N: A note about Rukia's potion: Strawberries refer to Ichigo (obviously, haha), cherry blossoms/flowers to Byakuya, the ocean to Kaien (b/c his zanpakuto was something with the seas and skies), and the metallic smell is foreshadowing of something later on. I was going to add something related to ice/snow/winter into her potion, but seeing as how you can't actually SMELL any of those things, that didn't work out well. 


	11. Of Meetings and Tutoring

A/N: Okay, this one's not a filler. There are many plot developments and several foreshadowing hints thrown in here. Hope everyone likes this chapter! And once again, thanks to:**  
**

**Translucent Darkness, PleiadesWolfe, Lupus Animi, hisanachan, kyokoaurora, Raven-loves-Sanji, Juud, CO Raven, Queen Haydee River, and Master Keto**

And to the new readers who have added this story to their alerts/favorites lists!

* * *

"_Well because we're doing fine/ And we don't need to be told_

_That we're doing fine_/ '_Cause we won't give you control_

_And we don't need anything from you_/ '_Cause we'll be just fine_

_And we won't be bought and sold/ Just like you."_

-- Underclass Hero, Sum 41

* * *

_Part 2: Those Fun School Days_

_----_

_Chapter 10: Of Meetings and Tutoring _

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Come in," a woman called, sounding slightly irritated. She placed her quill down on a piece of half filled parchment and looked up.

An orange haired teen slowly walked into the classroom, looking slightly unsure. "Um, Professor McGonagall?"

Taking off her glasses, she motioned for the boy to come closer. "Yes, Mr. Kurosaki? What is it?"

Coming up to stand in front of her desk, Ichigo jammed his hands in his pockets and brought his amber eyes to her face. "I…I'd like to go talk to the Headmaster, please."

* * *

Ichigo looked around in awe; he had never seen so many…instruments, if you'd call them that. The Headmaster's office was cluttered with enchanted devices of all sorts – they filled the dim room with quiet whirring, beeping, and spinning sounds. It was oddly comforting, Ichigo thought. 

A million pictures of previous Headmasters and other people hung on the walls. Their chatter was oddly muted; Ichigo could barely make out what they were saying, but judging by their stares and gestures towards him, he guessed he was their object of attention.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turned his attention to one of the bookcases in the office and saw the Sorting Hat resting atop a stack of thick, leather bound books. It seemed to be 'asleep', for it neither called out to him nor made any movements. His gaze roamed to the left of the Hat….and fell upon a sharp, silver sword.

His heart leaping in his throat, Ichigo launched out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the bookcase. There was Zangetsu, suspended in midair and floating eerily next to the Sorting Hat. Underneath Zangetsu was Rukia's Shirayuki, its polished surface giving off an illuminating glow. The unmistakable jagged edges of Renji's Zabimaru, turning slowly in a full circle, threatened to knock the Sorting Hat off its perch.

Ichigo found his hand involuntarily stretching out to try and reach Zangetsu. He threw a cautious glance over his shoulder, making sure the Headmaster wasn't in the office yet, and grabbed a nearby chair to use as a stool. Zangetsu had never looked so _untouched_, Ichigo thought. He reached out his arm, his fingers millimeters from the sword; he longed to hold it once again (for nothing could ever replace wielding a sword), to grasp it, to swing it around, to feel _powerful_.

_You're pathetic, King, ya know that? _

"What the--" Startled, Ichigo momentarily lost his balance on the chair. He shot around, hoping _that_ voice might've been the Headmaster's….but of course, he couldn't deny it. Starting to sweat, he folded his arms and averted his eyes from Zangetsu, determined not to answer back and to try and remain calm, although his insides were churning. _'I haven't heard from it in awhile…I thought…it had gone.' _

Chilling, high-pitched laughter immediately exploded through Ichigo's head, causing him to clutch it to try and steady himself.

_King, you're so silly! I'm always gonna be with ya! _

"Damn…go away," grunted Ichigo, his vision blurring to the point of deliria. The Headmaster's office span before his eyes; noises from the various enchanted devices only added to his headache and dizziness.

_I'm not going anywhere, partner! Ya know – we're one and the same. I know what ya want right now. _

"I want you…to go away."

_Don't be so stupid, King. I'm here to help ya, partner! _

Another wave of maniacal laughter split through Ichigo's head. He could just see his other half – identical – yet for his stark white skin and hair, his narrowed yellow eyes, his grin…teasing, mocking, _always there. _It was taking over again.

_C'mon, King! Don't be a fool! It's right there…take it, King! I know you wanna… _

Ichigo looked up and let his strained gaze settle on Zangetsu – it was the only object in the room that wasn't blurry. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he couldn't: he _wanted _to hold Zangetsu once again…if only for a few minutes. But…

_C'moonn, King…_his hollow sing-songed. _Grab it, grasp it…take back what is ours! Take back our power! _

His hand was once again by Zangetsu, hovering over its hilt. A little closer, and he would once again be wielding it. He could confront the unsuspecting Headmaster, give Zangetsu one swing, and the whole thing would be over.

_TAKE IT! _the Hollow yelled, its impatient fury being burning Ichigo's very blood.

Closer, closer...

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

_It's that bastard! Grab it, King – one swing and he'll be gone! _

Ichigo whirled around, his eyes wide. One of his hands was clutching the side of his face, where one of his pupils was spotted with flecks of yellow. He gave a violent shake of his head and hurriedly stepped down from the chair he was standing on.

"Mr. Kurosaki!"

The Headmaster's voice, cool, clipped, and authoritative, jolted into Ichigo's mind. "G-go away…" he muttered.

There was a flash of anger. "Excuse me?"

_Fat chance, King! You'll never be able to rid of me! It's not over, partner, ya hear me? _

With a shuddering breath, Ichigo felt his Hollow's grip loosen on him, going away into the dark recesses of his mind…wherever it lurked. That left Ichigo face to face with –

"Mr. Kurosaki, are you…alright?" the Headmaster asked, swiftly moving over to where Ichigo was standing. "You look rather…pale."

"Oh…y-yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo murmured, still shaken. "I was just…looking around."

A skeptical eyebrow shot up; the Headmaster's cold eyes shifted from Ichigo, to the worn chair, to the swords above. "Ah…I see," he whispered simply.

Ichigo cringed, hearing the obvious distrust laced in his voice. "…I'm sorry."

The Headmaster casually waved a gloved hand through the air. "No matter," he said, rather stiffly, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me?"

Obediently sitting down, Ichigo let his gaze rest on the Headmaster's cluttered desk, feeling unnerved at looking him in the eye, similarly like with Bellatrix. "Oh, yes…"

"About what?" The Headmaster quietly asked, his hand fingering with a golden chain on his desk. Ichigo's eyes caught sight of a heart attached to the middle of it – a locket.

"…It's about this." As he slammed his scarred hand down on the desk and brought his eyes up to meet the Headmaster's, Ichigo could've sworn he saw a flicker of a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo! How'd the meeting go?" called Ron, sitting idly with Hermione under a tree next to the Quidditch field. 

Rukia, Harry, and the rest of Gryffindor's team were practicing for the upcoming game. So far, they seemed to be doing well, although Harry, as temporary Keeper, was having some trouble blocking the Quaffle.

Scowling, a frustrated Ichigo crashed onto the soft grass beside his friends and ran a hand through his hair. "That bastard…He did _nothing_. Okay, he said he'd talk to Bellatrix, but I doubt he actually meant it. He told me it was just a small cut; judging by the sword that I wielded when I first came here, he said I was surely used to wounds by now. What a load of crap."

Hermione let out a worried breath. "Oh I'm sure we'll find something else to do, Ichigo. There are other ways…"

"What did I tell ya, mate? What did Harry say?" Ron told him smugly, tossing him a drawstring bag.

Ichigo easily caught it and sighed. "Yeah, well….I promised Rukia I'd go. After all, I guess it was worth a try…" He opened the bag and eyed its squirming contents warily. "What are these?"

"Chocolate frogs, mate. I bought a bunch the last time I went to Hogsmeade…" Ron stopped, noticing Ichigo's expression. Laughing, he urged his friend. "Try one! Just don't let it hop away…"

Reluctantly, Ichigo fingered one of the slippery frogs and held it up. Immediately, the frog twisted out of his somewhat slack grasp and fell onto the grass, hurriedly hopping away. Silently thanking the frog for escaping, Ichigo cursed, pretending to be upset, while Ron and Hermione gave each other amused looks.

"I saw that, Strawberry. Can't figure out how to eat a chocolate frog, can you?" a teasing but slightly out of breath voice said.

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia, followed by Harry. Rukia's black hair had been tousled by the wind, and her face slightly pink from practicing. In her hand, she was clutching a sleek-looking broomstick – it wasn't Harry's.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Ichigo, eyeing it.

Rukia blinked and moved her violet gaze to the broomstick. "Oh this? The Headmaster's letting me borrow it; he said there was a 'stock' of them in one of the storage rooms for students' use…or something like that. I'm returning it after the game, of course."

At the mention of the Headmaster, Ichigo frowned.

Noticing Ichigo's sour expression, Rukia asked, "And how did the meeting go? Now to well, I suppose?"

Ichigo only muttered only his breath, turning away. He felt no need to complain to Rukia, since she seemed to hold the Headmaster in somewhat good esteem. He also didn't want to let that incident with his Hollow to slip out by accident. To draw attention away from him (he could feel the curious gazes of Harry and Rukia), he loudly asked, "Hey, where's Renji? I just realized he isn't here."

"Oh, Renji?" Harry spoke up. "He's waiting for us."

"Huh?"

With a smile, Harry started towards the school, motioning for his friends to follow him.

* * *

"Where's he taking us? Where's Renji? Why aren't Hermione and Ron coming? Isn't it time for lunch?" Ichigo streamed out, trailing behind Rukia. Harry had led them up several of the moving staircases; now they were making their way down a dimly lit hallway. 

"Shut up, Strawberry!" snapped Rukia, obviously fed up with his questions. "I don't know any more than you do. All I know is that, yes, it's time for lunch, and Hermione and Ron have gone to the Great Hall to eat."

Ichigo said, "Then why can't we go? I'm starving!" As if to prove his point, his stomach growled rather loudly.

That caused Rukia to laugh. "Deal with it, Strawberry. I know you're tougher than that!" she said, grinning.

"Aw thanks, R—Oww!" Ichigo drew in a sharp breath as Rukia punched him (not too lightly) on his arm. "Dammit, Rukia…that hurt!"

"Hope she didn't hurt you too badly, Ichigo," cut in Harry, suddenly stopping. "You're going to need that arm for the next half hour."

Ichigo rubbed his sore arm. "It's fine, it's fine…" he muttered, looking around. Harry had stopped in the middle of a hallway. "So, where are we?"

"Hold on," replied Harry mysteriously. "But first…" He gestured to someone behind him - Ichigo and Rukia saw Renji leaning against the cold stone wall.

His eyes lit up once he recognized them. "Hey Rukia, Ichigo! I found the place!" he yelled excitedly, waving his hands at the wall.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and eyed the wall doubtfully.

Ichigo snorted. Shaking his head, he asked, "Renji, you okay? You're pointing at a wall, dumbass."

"It's not a _wall._It's a room! Look," said Renji, crossing his arms in indignation. He then proceeded to close his eyes and pace back and forth down a certain length of the wall.

Rukia and Ichigo watched, completely perplexed, while Harry only smiled knowingly. When Renji had completed his route three times, he stopped, opened his eyes, and watched the wall expectantly.

Ever so slowly, a great wooden door appeared in front of Renji, who grinned. "There! I told you!" he yelled triumphantly to a dumbfounded Rukia and Ichigo.

"What the-- … How did you--" Ichigo blabbered, hardly daring to believe that _Renji_of all people had managed to perform some sort of spell.

Rukia only swallowed her surprise and turned to face Harry. "What is this place?" she asked.

Harry smiled and gestured for Renji to open the wooden doors. They swung open, creaking from little use; the trio slowly made their way inside, finding themselves in the middle of a large, empty room.

"Pull out your wands," Harry instructed, taking his out as well. "Due to Hermione's persuasion, I'm going to be teaching you some basic and advanced spells in here once in awhile. No one will find us in this room, so we don't have to worry about the Headmaster finding out."

"Why won't he?" Rukia asked, curiously glancing at the full-length glass mirrors enclosing the room and looked up to see a dusty, cob-web coated chandelier of some sort.

"This room is one of Hogwarts many secrets. Only a few know about it and its uses. Neville discovered it last year; I taught several students in this room," explained Harry, looking around, his face fond with memory. "Remember where this is. It'll _definitely_ come in handy for you three sooner or later. Welcome to the Room of Requirement!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio emerged from the Room of Requirement completely worn out. With severe concentration and after many mishaps and 'accidents', they had managed to master several spells, which Harry said would come in handy during their upcoming classes. Now, they were heading down to the Great Hall to meet up with Hermione and Ron before their next class started. 

"Next time I'll teach you three how to produce a Patronus," promised Harry, his green eyes glinting with excitement. "It's a really hard to produce a full-bodied Patronus, but I'm sure you three will manage."

"Don't be too sure," muttered Ichigo jokingly, tucking his wand away in the back pocket of his pants...which were streaked with scorch marks, thanks to a spell of Renji's that had been misaimed.

When the trio reached the Great Hall, they realized it was practically deserted, except for a few students here and there.

"Don't tell me that lunch is already over!" exclaimed Ichigo, clutching his empty stomach. His amber eyes searched the Hall for any remnants of food, only spotting two plates by Hermione and Ron.

They looked busy reading something; Ron looked up momentarily, and, spotting his friends, he waved them over. "Oi! I saved you some food!" he called.

Ichigo's eyes immediately lit up and, running over to the Gryffindor table, he began stuffing his mouth with bread and meat.

"Hey, Ichigo, don't get any food on this, please," Hermione said softly, her face brimming with mild amusement. She shook a few crumbs off a newspaper in her hands.

Ichigo swallowed and wiped his mouth. "Ah…sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. Go back to eating," she reassured him. Then, looking up to see Rukia, Harry, and Renji joining them at the table, the thrust the paper into Harry's hands. "Look at this," she said, pointing to one particular article. Her brown eyes were wide with worry as she watched Harry scan through it.

Rukia, who happened to be sitting next to Harry, strained to look over his shoulder. She saw a moving picture of several photographers, an aggravated man in the midst of them, and an empty vault. Certain phrases caught her eye –_'stolen', 'missing from the office of…', 'golden locket' '…of great value'_.

When Harry finished reading the paper, he handed it back to Hermione, his face white.

She looked at him knowingly, taking it from him in her trembling hands.

"The Horcruxes…." Harry murmured. "That locket was one of them."

Hermione nodded and added, "That's what Dumbledore told you, right? … Now what will we do?"

"We'll have to find out who has it," put in Ron, looking serious for once. He grabbed the newspaper from Hermione and ran his eyes through it.

Rukia sat beside Harry, trying to figure out what they were talking about. She raised her eyebrows at Renji and Ichigo, who both shrugged, looking just as perplexed as she felt.

"That just adds to our problems," said Harry, obviously aggravated. "We still have to find and destroy the remaining ones…"

Rukia racked her brain, wondering if Yamamoto had mentioned something called 'Horcruxes' to them. She couldn't remember. "Um, sorry to interrupt," she spoke up, looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who were discussing intently. "What exactly _are_ Horcruxes? If you'd tell us, perhaps we could help you…"

"Oh! Sorry, you three," apologized Hermione, facing the trio and instantly getting into an 'explaining' mode. "Horcruxes--"

Rukia received a nudge from Harry. "Get ready for an hour long explanation," he remarked wryly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and clearing her throat, continued, "Horcruxes are objects in which a Dark wizard, in this case _Voldemort_--"

Ron shuddered. "Don't say _his _name," he whispered scathingly.

Hermione ignored him. "--has hidden a part of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality. This is extreme Dark Magic; only a few wizards have attempted to try this, including Voldemort, who will retain his immortality so as long as the Horcruxes remain intact."

The trio slowly nodded their heads. "Ah, I get it," mused Ichigo, rubbing his chin. "So if these Horcrux things are destroyed, Voldemort is destroyed along with them?"

"Partly. After all the Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort will be vulnerable, as parts of his soul wouldn't be living on. Then, it'll be easier for Harry to…end everything," Hermione said.

"Last year, Dumbledore told me about all the Horcruxes – what they are, where they were put in hiding, and how many we have to destroy," Harry said. "There are seven of them – three have already been destroyed: a diary, a ring, and a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff."

"That leaves four more: the diadem of Ravenclaw, Voldemort's snake, that locket, and…"

"Me," finished Harry gravely.

"Wait, so you're a Horcrux too?" Rukia exclaimed, surprise getting the best of her. "How?"

Harry gave a bitter laugh. "It's a long story, Rukia. I'll explain another time…"

"Ah, okay…" Rukia trailed off, noting his expression.

Ron coughed loudly, bringing their attention back to him. "So…how're we supposed to find this locket?"

"Wait, let me see that for a sec," said Ichigo, reaching out his hand. As his amber eyes scanned through the article, he furrowed his brows in memory. "….I've seen a golden locket recently….I'm not sure if it's the right one, but who knows?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him eagerly, their faces lighting up in hope. "You have, mate? Where?" asked Ron.

"In the Headmaster's office, when I went to talk to him. He was fingering a locket on his desk…" muttered Ichigo.

Murmuring broke out at the table. "Ah, so maybe…" "If it's the right one…" "…We should go check."

"And how would we do that?" interjected Hermione, being the realistic one. "If we're caught in the Headmaster's office…"

Harry shook his head. "Yes, yes, we know…but it's worth a try."

Noticing that Hermione still looked doubtful, Harry took her hand and said in all seriousness, "Remember what Dumbledore said? He's counting on us. We should at least give it a shot."

She sighed and wearily gave in. "And if it's the one…."

"We destroy it before it gets into anyone else's hands," finished Harry resolutely.

* * *


	12. Of Visions and Unexpected Obstacles

A/N: Phew! Finally, an update. I apologize for taking so long, but the last two weeks were just so busy (projects and tests in EVERY class), that I had no time to write. Not to mention I was sorta disappointed... but more about that later (be prepared for a long A/N at the end).

This chapter is the result of four hour's work! Enjoy, and read carefully, because there are tons of foreshadowing things and hints in this chapter. ... Grah, my fingers (and eyes) are sore...

* * *

"_Well because we're doing fine/ And we don't need to be told_

_That we're doing fine_/ '_Cause we won't give you control_

_And we don't need anything from you_/ '_Cause we'll be just fine_

_And we won't be bought and sold/ Just like you."_

-- Underclass Hero, Sum 41

* * *

_Part 2: Those Fun School Days_

_---_

_Chapter 11: Of Visions and Unexpected Obstacles_

Rukia rubbed her tired eyes and gave a loud yawn. She was seated in between Ichigo and Renji at a small, circular table covered with an elaborate rug of some sort. In the center of the table was placed a clear crystal ball. 

They were in the cramped, overly-scented attic that passed as the classroom for Divination, their first class of the day. Later on, the Quidditch match against the Slytherins would be played. Rukia's stomach was churning; not only because of the upcoming game, but because of her recurring nightmares…always about the same thing. 

"_Kill him, Kuchiki!" _

"_Did ya call my name, little girl?" _

The raven-haired girl shuddered as the horrible memories flooded back. Her hand involuntarily came to rest on her forehead as she leaned her elbow on the table. 

"Hey Rukia, you alright?" whispered Ichigo, who gave her a worried glance. 

Rukia curtly nodded, pressing her lips together in a thin line as she got a hold of herself. "I'm _fine_," she muttered. 

Ichigo gave her a half-hearted shrug, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth. Still, he said nothing more, and instead gestured to the crystal ball in front of them. "I guess we're gonna try to predict the future or something like that…what a load of crap. I mean, people here can't really _believe _in that sort of stuff, right?" 

He spoke louder than he meant to, and his comment earned him a few angry glares from a table across the room where a bunch of girls pointedly cleared their throats. A few students gave tired grunts of approval and leaned their heads back down on their tables, looking as if they were about to fall asleep. 

At the same time, the trapdoor leading up into the classroom sprung open, and up came the most eccentric-looking woman Rukia had ever seen. A long scarf was wrapped through her brownish bushy hair. The multitude of mismatching and gaudy bangles, bracelets, and necklaces were the least tacky of her accessories, for she wore the biggest, thickest-rimmed glasses on her face. Rukia thought they were like the ones Aizen wore, but even worse. On this woman, they magnified her green eyes to more than many sizes too big, giving her a sort of crazy look. 

"Good morning, students!" she sing-songed in what was supposed to be a hypnotizing, dreamy drawl. "Today, we will be honing your Inner Eyes and predicting the future!" 

As groaning and moaning broke out through the room, Ichigo nudged Rukia, whispering, "I told you. Maybe I have that Inner Eye thing, what ever the hell she just said." 

Ron, sitting at the table behind the trio with Harry, snorted. "Sure, mate. If you believe in that sort of bloody nonsense…By the way, her name is Professor Trelawney. She's supposedly a seer or some sort, but to us, she's a bloody fraud. Every year she tries to predict a student's death – and it's always Harry's funeral. Nothing has yet to happen to him, though," he laughed, rolling his eyes at the Professor. 

"Hush hush, my little ones," she soothed, oblivious to their complaining. She waved her hands around in circles. "Focus and channel your Inner Eye!" 

The complaints died down to quiet muttering as chairs were scraped along the wooden floor, the students crouching in closer to the crystal balls placed at the center of their tables. Ron turned back around to Harry, and their pair took turns peering doubtfully into the glassy orb. 

Rukia received a sharp nudge from Ichigo. "You want to go first?" he asked. "Renji doesn't look to eager to." One glance at Renji told her Ichigo was right; the red-head was frowning at the ball, looking slightly unnerved. 

Although she shared Renji's hesitation, Rukia tried to act as nonchalant as she could. "Fine," she said, scooting forward to focus her attention on the crystal ball. 

For a moment, all she could see was her own reflection, two violet orbs staring back at her. Ichigo's breathing was slow and steady next by her head, calming her beating heart somewhat. After waiting a few more seconds and having no results, Rukia began to think, as Ron said, that this whole "Inner Eye" thing was just "bloody nonsense". She blinked, and her relieved reflection disappeared in an instant. 

The inner part of the crystal ball grew cloudy and dark; a moon rose and two shadowy silhouettes appeared. They appeared to be running, but as Rukia squinted, she realized they were sparring. Her blood ran cold as she saw one crouched over the other, whose limp form seemed to mirror defeat. Drops of red streaked the surface of the ball, staining Rukia's vision of the figures. A piercing scream emitted from one of their mouths and desperate cries broke free. 

"Oh--!" she gasped, abruptly pushing away from the table. Her forehead was glistening with sweat and her violet eyes darted around furtively, coming to rest on Renji and Ichigo's startled faces. 

"Rukia, what did you see?" they asked in unison. 

Rukia only lowered her gaze and sharply shook her head, her chest heaving in efforts to control her breathing. She unsteadily cleared her throat and gestured to Ichigo. "You go next."

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Ichigo couldn't deny that something was wrong with Rukia. It was obvious from her carefully chosen words, furtive gaze, and reluctance to talk with him or Renji. From the slight bags under her eyes and drawn out manner, Ichigo guessed Rukia wasn't getting enough sleep at night. Every part of him was yearning to find out why, to help her, but he didn't want to pry. Any question seemed to irk her. 

Ichigo sighed and, not wanting to upset Rukia any more, settled his face in front of the crystal ball. It's pure, glassy surface gave no trace of any bad omens, making Ichigo wonder what could have scared Rukia so much. It took a lot to unnerve Rukia _Kuchiki_, he thought wryly. In fact, he was sure that was the first time he had seen her so distraught over something. 

All he saw in the ball was his own amber eyes staring back at him. He smirked, realizing that Ron was right – all this stuff about an Inner Eye was no doubt bloody nonsense. As he was about to lean back in resignation, a green shape slithered into his view. Startled, he furrowed his brow and leaned forward, staring into the ball so hard that his eyes were starting to hurt. Ichigo was soon able to tell the coiled green figure was a snake – the largest snake he had ever seen. It seemed to be talking to a talking figure; in fact, Ichigo could've sworn he was hearing voices echoing in his head. 

"—the hell?" he muttered confused. What did this have to do with his future?

Slowly, a new figured appeared and, after a violent struggle (with itself or with the snake, Ichigo couldn't tell), the snake's form fell limply to the ground. Yelling erupted afterwards, the figure who had slain the snake clutching at his face in what looked like agony. A flash of silver and red bolted in and out of his vision and the crystal ball turned clear once again.

* * *

Rukia still felt shaken. Receiving several worried stares from Renji while Ichigo was preoccupied, she figured her face must be ashen and she must be trembling. Recalling the lessons she had received from the Kuchiki elders (and the habits she picked up from Byakuya), Rukia tried her best to mask her emotions so no annoying questions would be asked. She hoped her futile attempt would enough to make her face seem impassive; it must have been, because Renji instead moved his eyes to Ichigo. 

Following Renji's gaze, Rukia's own eyes fell upon Ichigo. He had placed his face so close to the crystal ball that his nose was practically touching it, and he was staring at it so intently it looked as if his eyeballs would fall out any second. Rukia stifled the laugher that threatened to burst out of her mouth at the funny sight. 

With a long sigh of perplexity, Ichigo lifted his head up and leaned back in his chair, looking away from Renji and Rukia. Not soon enough, however, because Rukia caught a flash of fear in his narrowed eyes. Obviously, he didn't want to answer any questions. There was a moment of awkward silence. Rukia bit her lip and looked at Renji pointedly. 

"Your turn," she said a little too loudly. 

"Right…" Renji mumbled, looking even more reluctant to peer into the ball now that he had seen his friend's reactions. He hesitated a moment, but, noticing Professor Trelawney hovering nearby, he scowled and looked at the glass orb. 

After several minutes, he drew back looking a little content. "Well…that wasn't too bad," he said, his voice noticeably calmer and steadier. 

Both Rukia and Ichigo frowned at his remark. "Oh sure. You just trying to act brave?" accused Ichigo.

"…What did you see?" asked Rukia, eyeing Renji carefully.

Renji settled his chin in his hand and thought for a moment. "There were…two blurry figures crouching over a third form which seemed to be sleeping. One of the standing figures was holding something golden and shiny in its hand...and then there was a flash of silver, a burst of white light…and that's it." 

"That's it?" Rukia and Ichigo repeated in unison. 

Renji was beginning to get rather defensive. "Yeah, that's it!" he replied indignantly. "Is there something wrong with that?" 

_Just that it pales in comparison with my vision_, thought Rukia.

"Alright, students! I hope you were all successful with glimpsing into the future," the Professor broke in, clapping her hands for attention. "See how remarkable the Inner Eye is? What marvelous scenes you must have seen in your crystal balls!" she cried, looking around at her students. 

"Hardly," muttered Ichigo under his breath, sharing a dark look with Rukia. He wasn't alone – other students had begun to murmur as well, though not so much because they had seen horrible things; more because they hadn't seen anything at all.

"Hush, my dears!" said Professor Trelawney. She waved her hands toward the trapdoor, causing the multiple bangles on her arms to jingle. "You may quietly leave. For homework you may meditate and try to channel your Inner Eyes!" 

Crowds of students rushed towards the door, anxious to leave. Ron and Harry stood up, coming to stand by the trio. "She wishes," laughed Ron. "Like anyone's gonna do that." 

Rukia turned to face them. "So…did you two see anything?" she asked, trying to sound casual. 

Ron vigorously shook his head. "Nope, and I didn't expect to." 

Harry gave a small nod. "I did…" he quietly said, letting his sentence trail off. His green eyes looked at the floor, contemplating. 

As Rukia followed her friends out of the room, she couldn't help thinking that neither Harry's nor Ichigo's visions could have been as horrifying as hers.

* * *

A pale, ghostly hand slammed down on the desk underneath it, jostling the quills and parchment that were neatly laid out. A bottle of ink turned over and spilled, running delicate black streaks over the paper. 

The figure sitting down at its desk didn't even glance at its ruined letter. "Oh Bella, you've managed to make a mess again," it drawled, flicking its wand lazily. Instantly, the ink flew back into the bottle and the marks were erased. "Do try to be more careful." 

"Will you stop it!" Bellatrix angrily hissed, whipping her hand away off the desk. "Did you not hear me?" she asked. 

"Of course, Bella," came the calm reply. 

Bellatrix stomped her foot impatiently. "And?" 

"And there is no need to worry," the voice soothed. "You need not make a big fuss over such an insignificant matter. I have everything under control." 

A sigh of impatience was heard. "You'd better have. The last thing we need is those little brats coming to steal it. Master will be--"

"No need to remind me," the voice cut in sharply. "They will not get it, Bella. That, I can assure you."

* * *

"Hey, good luck," Ichigo said, grabbing a flustered-looking Rukia and giving her a small hug. "You know me and Renji aren't gonna be there, right?"

"Y-yeah, I do," mumbled Rukia, lightly pushing away. She looked slightly nervous. 

"Don't worry, Rukia," Renji spoke up, giving her a hug as well. "You'll do fine." 

Ron slapped her on the back. "Remember, this match is really important. Gryffindor _can't_lose against Slytherin again. You play to win, ok?" he reminded her. 

"Wow Ron, way to not make her feel pressured," broke in Hermione, sighing in disgust and pushing him away from Rukia. She gave her a gentle smile. "Don't mind him. Do your best, alright?" 

"I will," replied Rukia, gripping the loaner broom in her right hand tightly. She looked at Harry. "Do we go now?" 

He nodded, and turned to face his friends. "Be careful. You don't know what kind of_traps _Malfoy might've set up. And watch out for the Dementors by his office." 

Hermione, Ron, Ichigo, and Renji nodded, offering reassuring notes such as 'We'll be fine' and 'Don't worry'. 

With that, the four of them turned away from the Quidditch field, which was beginning to crowd with students. Harry placed a soothing hand on Rukia's shoulder as they walked into the field towards the rest of the waiting team. "You'll be absolutely fine," he said. "Besides, Draco's never been a good Seeker."

* * *

Ichigo crept through the hallways, cursing himself for being so tall. For once, he wished he had been blessed with Rukia's height. He and Renji were under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, which they thought was amazing and incredibly convenient at first…until they stood under it together. 

"Ow! Watch your big feet, dumbass!" hissed Ichigo, glaring at Renji. 

"Don't walk so fast! It's hard to stay under this thing and keep up with you at the same time!" Renji shot back. 

"Both of you lower your voices!" whispered Hermione, who was walking behind them. Her being underneath the Cloak as well made it even more difficult for Renji and Ichigo, who were both taller than she was. They had to crouch to make sure their feet wouldn't show up in thin air. 

Ron, not hiding under the Cloak, was leading them down the corridors. Being the only one with a valid excuse not to be at the Quidditch game, he was voted out of having to hide under the Cloak. The four of them were heading towards the Headmaster's office, deciding that during the game would be the best time to try and find the locket. 

"We're here, guys," Ron said quietly, stopping in front of two large gargoyles. "Ichigo, the password?" he prompted, throwing quick glances down the hallways to make sure they were alone. 

"Salazar Slytherin," Ichigo said, remembering the time when he had requested to see the Headmaster. Professor McGonagall had taken him here and said the password with obvious disdain. 

At once, the two gargoyles separated and revealed a winding staircase. Hermione, Renji, and Ichigo took the Cloak off to face Ron. 

"Remember, a whistle or something like that if anyone comes," said Hermione, looking at him sternly. "Don't forget because your mind is too preoccupied with how the game is going." 

Ron mockingly imitated her. "Just go already. I won't forget, so don't worry." 

Hermione let out a sigh and, gesturing for Ichigo and Renji to follow her, went to stand at the bottom of the staircase. Slowly, it began to rise, twisting around until Ron was out of sight. It soon came to a stop in front of a heavy, locked wooden door. 

"Um, Hermione?" Ichigo asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "How are we going to get in? Last time, Professor McGonagall had a key…" 

"Watch," she calmly said, pulling out her wand. "_Alohomora!"_

Ichigo and Renji watched as the lock clicked and the door swung open. 

Hermione turned around and smiled with pride. "I taught myself that one in our first year. I'm surprised Harry didn't teach it to you; it's bound to come in handy." Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind she frowned and said carefully, "It's suspicious, though, that the door was _that_easy to open. Surely the Headmaster would make it harder to get in here…?" 

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't complain," he pointed out. "Let's just see if we can find the locket." 

"Carefully, though. We don't want the Headmaster thinking we've gone in here. Don't mess anything up," Hermione ordered, walking further into the office. 

Ichigo turned towards the same instruments as he saw last time. They were lined along one side of the office. He gave them a cursory glance, not wanting to get too close, in fear of what they might do. _Maybe they're like surveillance cameras or something…_

"Ichigo," whispered Renji tightly. His voice sounded constrained with disbelief and excitement. When Ichigo turned around, he saw that Renji, on the other side of the office, was eyeing their swords, still eerily floating around as they were last time. 

Immediately, Ichigo felt a thud in his head. He abruptly turned around, averting his gaze from Zangetsu. "Get away from them, Renji," he sharply said, busying himself with looking between various books on a bookshelf for the locket. "We didn't come here for them." 

Renji turned around. "I know," he defended himself. "I wasn't thinking of taking Zabimaru! I was just excited at seeing them again…" 

_So was I…and so was he, _Ichigo darkly thought. He was having no luck with finding the locket. "…Sorry," he muttered reluctantly. "Just…help me over here, will you?" 

With a few long strides, Renji was by Ichigo's side, quickly helping him go through the shelves cluttered with books, among other things. 

A few minutes later, Hermione and Renji had made their way to the other side of the room. Ichigo, keeping his back firmly to their swords, stayed where he was and decided to search the Headmaster's desk. He ran his eyes along it, bare except for a few scattered parchments and a quill. 

Seeing that it wasn't there, he bent down to open a drawer. It was empty, he saw, his stomach sinking in disappointment. Quickly, he went through the remaining three drawers, coming up with nothing except a few spare quills and bottles of ink. 

He sighed as realization struck him, raising his head up to Hermione and Renji who were now standing in front of him. Their troubled gazes mirrored his own worried thoughts. 

"It's gone."

* * *

Later on that night, there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. Ichigo, Hermione, and Renji felt awful to break the news of the locket to a jubilated Rukia and Harry (and Ron), who had won the Gryffindor match. Harry, though he was worried, told the three to try and enjoy themselves, because Gryffindor had just achieved a well-earned victory. Rukia, being the one who caught the Snitch, allowing her team to win, was swept away by crowds of admirers and couldn't get a moment alone with the three anyway. Ron seemed to have forgotten about the search for the locket and had immediately joined in on the party, thanking Rukia for winning the match any moment he got. 

"Look at her," commented Renji, nodded at Rukia. She was listening to gushing Gryffindor students praise her for being 'the best Seeker since Harry' and wondering how she had 'gotten so good in such a short period of time'. "I've never seen her looking so proud…and yet flustered," he muttered. 

Ichigo, not joining in on the celebrations, was sitting away from the crowd with Renji. "Yeah, I know. I guess this is good for her, you know, since Byakuya and all those snotty elders are always bringing her down." 

Renji laughed. "She almost looks like she doesn't know how to reply to them." 

"Well she's obviously not used to such praise," said Ichigo. 

"Oh, like you are?"

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't need to, you cocky bastard." 

"Why do you two insist on calling each other such names?" interrupted Hermione, who had strayed away from the party as well. She spoke sternly but her eyes were brimming with amusement. 

"He deserves it," Renji and Ichigo answered together. 

Hermione burst into laughter. A few moments later, she regained composure and asked, "So, what were you two talking about? Rukia?" 

"Oh yeah, we were just saying how nice it is for her to receive some praise," said Ichigo. "After all, she really does deserve it." 

Hermione nodded, serious now. "This is the happiest I've seen her in a while. Have you noticed, the past few days she's been rather…" She let her sentence trail off, not wanting to insult Rukia. 

"Impatient? Snappish? Closed off?" finished Ichigo. "Yeah, we have." 

"Don't know why, though," muttered Renji. "Has she been having trouble sleeping?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Ah…I've heard her a few times, at night…tossing and turning in her sleep. Once, she woke up screaming." 

Renji and Ichigo glanced at each other, curious. "Did you talk to her? Do you know what she dreamed about?" 

Frowning, Hermione waved their questions off. "I did, but she wouldn't tell me anything. Still, I'm sure she can handle herself. You two can be so over-bearing at times, you know?" she said, half-jokingly. 

Loud cheers caused the three to turn their heads towards the crowd. Hermione let out a load groan when she realized Fred and George had taken out their hoards of firecrackers and were letting them off in the room. 

"Those two," she muttered, shaking her head in disapproval. "They're bound to be expelled from this school one day." 

A particularly big firework exploded near her head. "Lighten up, Hermione!" called Fred. "We're just celebrating here!" 

Hermione opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something more but thought better of it. As she stood up, about to take away the twins' firecrackers, the portrait leading into the common room suddenly opened. In walked Professor McGonagall. 

Everyone immediately quieted down, hiding away the drinks and food they had in their hands. Fred and George silently cursed as one last firecracker exploded and kicked a box full of them underneath one of the sofas in the room. 

To everyone's surprise, the Professor didn't scold them. She seemed rather impatient, if not distressed, and was rapidly moving her eyes through the crowd. "Rukia Kuchiki?" she called. 

"Here, Professor," said a small voice. Rukia made her way out from the center of the room to stand in front of the Professor McGonagall. 

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you," she said stiffly, walking out of the common room. 

Rukia followed silently.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked when she returned. 

The party had started up again, and Fred and George were loudly setting off their firecrackers as if nothing had happened. Ichigo and Renji had managed to pull Rukia away from the crowd, promising they wouldn't talk with her too long. 

Rukia darted her violet gaze from Ichigo to Renji, then to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "He – he said…" she started. 

"Said what?" demanded Ichigo, grabbing her shoulders. "What did he do?" 

Struggling in his grip, Rukia shook her head. "He didn't _do_ anything! He just told me…" 

"What, Rukia?" asked Hermione gently, her brown eyes expressing sincere support. 

Rukia sighed and quietly answered, "I'm to be transferred to Slytherin." 

Ichigo let his hands fall from her shoulders in shock. He searched her face for any hint that she might be lying, or just joking around. There was none. 

"You _what_!" exclaimed Hermione, Ron, and Harry in unison. 

Cringing and pleading with them to lower their voices, Rukia said, "He's moving me to Slytherin. Don't ask me why. I don't know!" 

"But…can he even do that?" asked Harry incredulously. He turned to Hermione. "Have you ever read anything about House transferals?" 

She shook her head, looking deeply disturbed. "I haven't. This must be the first time." 

"That's bloody ridiculous!" exclaimed Ron, his face red. "He can't just pull you out of Gryffindor and expect you to pal around with those bloody Slytherins!" 

Rukia gave a wry smile. "Apparently, he can." With that, she stood up and turned towards the girls' dormitories. "I'm going to go get my stuff." 

"Wait, you're leaving tonight?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. When she nodded, he sprinted up and quickly pulled her away from Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and gestured for Renji to join them. "What about the mission? How are we supposed to complete it if you're in a different House?"

"Yeah, this is going to make everything a hell of a lot more complicated," grunted Renji. 

Rukia buried her face into her hands and groaned. "Look, I don't know. We'll find a way, okay?" she replied, her voice cracking. 

"We have to figure out a place where we can meet and talk," figured Ichigo. "Oh, and we also have to help Hermione, Harry, and Ron find those Horcrux things…" 

"Yes, yes, I know!" cried Rukia, abruptly turning away. "We'll figure out something, okay? I promise."

* * *

The party went on until long after midnight. Ichigo, feeling too dejected to go to do anything else, sat with Renji, Hermione, Harry, and Ron in a corner of the room away from the loud, celebrating Gryffindors. 

Ichigo sighed and turned to face the crackling fire, which was warming one side of his body. 

"What now?" mumbled Harry, voicing all of their thoughts. 

Aside from that, and a million other questions he needed answers to, one thing in particular kept sticking out in Ichigo's mind: why, when it was so crowded, did the common room feel so empty?

_-part 2 fin-_

* * *

A/N: Awh, poor Ichigo! Poor Rukia! Poor everyone!

Okay, so (as noted above) this is the last chapter of Part 2. Ok now, be honest, who expected Rukia's transferral? (and idk, are those things even allowed? -shrugs- Ah well, I wanted to twist the story a little, so...)

... Now, on to why I was disappointed (oh, saving the best topic for last, now am I?) -- the lack of reviews for the last chapter made me have a lack of inspiration, which made me feel reluctant to start writing this chapter. Really, over 50 people have this story on their alerts list and over 40 (different) people have it on their favorites. I think that calls for more than 8 reviews, don't you agree? Readers who have also posted their own fanfics know what I'm talking about when I say that reviews make us authors feel all good inside. Who doesn't need a little boost of ego now and then? 

So, please take my (not so subtle) hint and **review**! Anything will suffice - even a "great chapter" or "please update soon". But if you really want to make me happy, give me suggestions, offer constructive criticism, tell me WHY you liked the chapter, etc. These types of reviews are really my favorite, as they help me a lot with my writing and coming up with ideas.


	13. Encounter

A/N: This chapter took me way to long, I know. Don't get me wrong: I was overwhelmed and am completely grateful for all the response I received for the last chapter. Thank you so much to all who reviewed; I really loved reading what you liked (and disliked) and all your reactions to Rukia's transferal. Feedback is always much appreciated. ;D

Believe me, I would've updated sooner, but the past few months have been stressful and packed full. I haven't really had time to write b/c of finals, school projects, and all that…plus, I was leeching off DeviantART and uploading pictures to my profile there (the link is on my FF profile). I'm sorry again for making you guys wait this long.

Please enjoy this chapter! It's been awhile, hasn't it?

* * *

_Part 3: The Great Divide_

_--_

_Chapter 12: Encounter_

_A month later…_

"So…you think it'll be here?"

"Well it's worth a look."

"Why would _You-Know-Who_ hide a piece of his rotten soul in a run down shack like this?"

"Be quiet, Ron! You don't want _everyone_ to know about this, do you?"

Ron, his nose and cheeks red from exposure to the frosty air, immediately shut his mouth. Shivering in the ratty hand-me-down sweater he was wearing, he hastily looked around to see if any passerbys had heard, but to his relief, the area around them was deserted.

"What's this place called again?" asked Ichigo, who was bundled up in a heavy jacket. He had a Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I believe Hermione said a mere three minutes ago that it's the Shrieking Shack," muttered Rukia, slight ridicule in her tone. She too was shielded from the cold by a thick sweater, and a green Slytherin scarf was hiding half her face.

Ichigo shot her what was supposed to be an angry glare, though he couldn't hold it for too long. Sighing, he murmured, "We're…happy you're able to come with us, Rukia."

"Ah…yeah," Rukia said, trailing off rather uncomfortably. Her violet eyes refused to meet Ichigo's and she looked away, seeming unsure.

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair, wondering what was up with her. She was obviously hesitant about something. Still, from Rukia of all people, he was expecting a reply more along the lines of, '_Yeah, well you'll be even happier when I save your sorry butt from whatever danger's in there._'

Instead of saying anything, Ichigo only let his gaze rest on the building. It _was _run-down, as Ron had said; many of its windows were missing panes and half of them were shattered, letting snow drift into it freely. The roof was void of at least three quarters of its shingles, and the chimney seemed to be lopsided.

A moment passed, the two of them standing in silence. Hermione and Ron had already opened the gate which led into the shack's lawn and were carefully treading through the foot-high snow toward the building.

"Uh…" Ichigo started, coughing awkwardly.

Rukia's eyes darted up, startling Ichigo when their violet gaze landed on his face. Something flickered in them, but before he could figure out what it was, they blinked. "What?" Rukia forced out sharply.

"Let's not stand here all day, shall we?" Ichigo replied, frowning slightly. "And make sure none of your Slytherin friends are watching us. We don't need any more trouble," he added, spitting out the words harsher than he meant to.

Narrowing her eyes, Rukia only tightened the scarf around her face and walked ahead of Ichigo towards the Shrieking Shack. "C'mon Ichigo," she called over her shoulder. "Don't want my _Slytherin friends_ to catch sight of you out here, right?"

Ichigo sighed and threw a glance over his shoulder, just to check to see if they were alone. His eye caught sight of no one and, muttering crossly under his breath, he began to follow Rukia inside the abandoned Shack. '_Sure hope Renji and Harry are making as much __**progress**__ as I am…'_

* * *

"So what are we looking for again?" asked Renji, frowning in boredom.

Harry, too immersed in the book he was holding, only mumbled in reply, "Hermione wants us to find something."

Renji leaned against one of the many bookshelves surrounding them and skimmed his eyes casually over their spines. "_Hogwarts: A History, Witchcraft Through the Ages…_ And _what _does she want to find, exactly?"

"This won't do," Harry sighed, snapping the leather-bound book in his hands shut in agitation. "We're going to have to look in the restricted section…" he quietly mused, turning to walk away from Renji.

"Oi! _What _are we looking for?!" Renji finally snapped, frustrated at being left in the dark. "Tell me, Potter, or else!" Breathing heavily, he crossed his arms in anger and waited for a response.

Instead of backing away in shock, like Renji had half expected him to, Harry only raised an eyebrow quite calmly and stared up at the fiery redhead. "I think Malfoy's getting to you, Renji," he teased. "Since when did you start calling me 'Potter'?"

"Ah, well…" Renji started, stopping himself. He glanced away from Harry in embarrassment. "I guess…he's been around more often than he was at the beginning of the year, no? You know…"

To his surprise, Harry nodded understandingly. "You mean, he's been hanging around with Rukia quite often, right?" His piercing green eyes searched Renji's, picking up a slight detection of jealousy in them.

"Yeah, exactly!" Renji shouted awkwardly. "It's annoying…"

"Well, they _are _in the same House now, aren't they?" retorted Harry with the same quiet calmness that was beginning to irritate Renji even further.

"Screw that!" the redhead yelled, slamming his fist into a nearby bookshelf in a show of violent anger. "She's _our _friend; he has no right to be stealing her away like this!"

"Oh come now. We still have chances to talk with her!" Harry reassured. "For instance, she's not with Malfoy and his crones right now, is she? No! She's with Ichigo, Ron, and Hermione searching for— … Well, you know," he trailed off, lowering his voice abruptly.

Renji glanced around warily before sighing, "Still, it's not the same. She's become more _distant_! Doesn't talk freely around us…like the Rukia I used to know."

A cool hand was placed on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Don't worry. Have more faith in her; Rukia must have a reason for doing what she's doing. She's very clever…" Harry said, smiling.

Renji laughed. "Ya know," he teased, "if I didn't know any better I'd say _you _are just as _jealous _as I am."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry countered, "Well…now _I _know _you're _jealous."

A deep flush colored Renji's cheeks as he shrugged Harry's hand off his shoulder hastily and turned away. "Shut up!"

"Hah, your face matches your hair now," snickered Harry, laughing into his hand.

"Be quiet, _Potter_."

Harry took his glasses off to wipe tears of laughter from his face. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist." He sighed and, placing the book in his hands back onto a shelf, quietly said, "Anyway, Hermione told us to look for a book relating to the Horcruxes."

"Oh, I see," Renji said, turning back around to face Harry. "But you can't find anything on them?"

All seriousness now, Harry shook his head and muttered, "No, nothing detailed enough…"

"Is there anywhere else we could look? Or perhaps we can ask a teacher…" suggested Renji.

Harry looked around and, seeing no one around, whispered, "Well, there _is_ the Restricted section…"

* * *

Ichigo cringed as the floorboards beneath his feet creaked. "You said no one lives here anymore, right Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, this place is abandoned…" came the muffled answer from the other side of the room.

"…Unless you count the ghosts here as 'living'," joked Ron, throwing Ichigo a nervous grin. By the way he was throwing quick, suspicious glances over his shoulder at every second, Ichigo could tell Ron was just as wary as he.

The air around them was damp and musty, giving off smells of rotting wood and mildew. Ichigo could barely see what was a foot in front of him, as it was gray outside, leaving the inside of the shack with no natural light. By the squeaks coming from the walls, he realized that this place was rat and mouse infested…. and probably ghost infested as well.

"Hey," Ichigo called out to Ron, Hermione, and Rukia. "Why don't we split up?"

"Sounds fine," muttered Rukia, who was already halfway up the run-down stairs leading to the upper floor. "I'll go upstairs." Without waiting for a reply, she made her way up the remaining steps and disappeared.

Ichigo listened to the creaks that betrayed her movement upstairs and sighed. "I guess…I'll go upstairs as well." Although the last thing he wanted to do right now was to make small talk with Rukia, he was remotely worried about her.

"Ron and I will stay down here then," Hermione declared. "Be careful upstairs, Ichigo," she added. "There's no telling what's up there…"

Ron threw Hermione a look. "Hear those rats?" he mused, sounding a bit odd. "I wouldn't be surprised if that bloody Pettigrew is hiding up there somewhere."

"Don't bother looking for him," advised Hermione sternly. "I doubt he'd do anything to us since he owes a debt to Harry. It's best that you don't get yourself into unnecessary trouble, Ron."

Sulking, Ron turned away and moved to a dark hole in the floor which a rickety ladder was protruding from. "Fine then. I'll go have a look in the cellar." He turned his body backwards to make his way down the ladder. After a second, Hermione and Ichigo heard a loud yell and a crash.

Hermione sighed and motioned for Ichigo to go find Rukia. "I think he fell down…I'd best go help him." She threw Ichigo one more '_be careful_' look and disappeared down the dark hole into the cellar.

Ichigo stood still for a moment, lost in his thoughts. A creak of the rotting boards from upstairs reminded him that he had said he'd go help Rukia. As he made his way up the stairs, he made sure to look all around – up, down, right, left, and straight ahead – for anything out of the ordinary… which didn't turn out too well, seeing as how he had no idea what a Horcrux looked like.

The side wall leading upstairs had a whole line of crooked, faded black and white photographs, all showing one boy in his different stages of life. He appeared to be frowning, obviously not happy with having his picture taken. The banister which Ichigo's hand rested on was caked with dust; still, he could feel deep gashes along the wood, as if something sharp had cut into it repeatedly.

One more step and now Ichigo was on the upper floor; he could sense Rukia's steady reaitsu to the right of him. Not wanting to get in her way, he made his way left. A few steps down a dark, chilly hallway lead him into a large room. Small windows with shattered glass let flakes of snow fly into the room, landing on a grand piano which was dusty with disuse.

Just out of curiosity, Ichigo let one finger strike a key – it was definitely way off pitch. With closer inspection, he saw that fingerprints spotted the fine layer of dust on the white keys. Someone had been here, if not recently, then in the near past.

He was just about to hit another key when he felt Rukia's reaitsu fluctuate wildly from another room down the hall. Though there was no scream (and he wasn't expecting one), he knew she was in trouble.

* * *

"Here it is. The Restricted section," muttered Harry, looking around him warily.

Renji eyed the heavily locked gate that blocked the section off. Behind it, he could see two bookcases jammed with dusty, fat books, some even with chains on them. "So, uh…this is it."

"Yeah. It's not called the _Restricted_ section for nothing…"

"…I can see that."

The two of them fell into silence after that, Harry still glancing over his shoulder as if waiting for someone. The library was oddly empty and eerily silent; no sounds of footsteps could be heard, and no voices of students reached their ears. Renji shifted his weight from foot to foot, getting tired of standing still. Muttering under his breath, he reached out his hand to grasp one of the locks.

Harry's hand immediately slapped onto Renji's arm, stopping him in the process of nearly ripping off the lock. "Don't do that!" he hissed, his green eyes narrowed.

"Why not? We're not gonna gain any information by just standing out here!" Renji shot back. "We need to get in there!"

Harry slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Don't you see the locks? There's no way we can get in there without a key."

"Well why don't you use that lock-opening spell of yours to get us in?"

"Be q--"

Suddenly, a figure emerged behind them, rendering both Harry and Renji silent. Cold hands grasped both of their shoulders, spinning them around to face it. They stared at a looming face glaring at them suspiciously. "May I help you boys?"

"Uh…yes, please," answered Harry, regaining composure quicker than Renji. _She doesn't look familiar… where's the one who's always here? _"Are you the librarian working here today?"

The woman leaned back and eyed the two of them. "Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

"We need to look in the Restricted section for something…er, research for a paper that we're writing," Harry told her, gesturing to the locked gate. "We don't have a signed permission slip yet, but we'll go to our professor and get one now."

The librarian shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that won't do," she told Harry. "Only the Headmaster can give you permission to access the information here."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasped, instantly lurching himself out of the piano room and sprinting down the hall. He easily located Rukia's reaitsu and ran into the uncomfortably cramped and dark room.

Cold fear stopped him in his steps when he saw the cloaked Dementor which was hovering over Rukia. She seemed paralyzed in fear, sweat glistening on her pale skin and her wide violet eyes staring apprehensively into the dark space underneath the Dementor's hood. It had one bony hand clenched around Rukia's throat, clearly cutting off her ability to breathe and call for help.

As Ichigo barged into the room, the Dementor swiveled its faceless head around to meet the newcomer. A deathly rattle began to emit from somewhere in the Dementor's body as it slowly started to move towards him.

Rukia blinked, the paralyzing fear from looking into the depths of the Dementor's hood broken as it now focused its attention on Ichigo. However, its cold hand still remained around her neck; she could only whisper a distorted "Ichigo…" when she recognized the blurry, swimming shape standing in the doorway. Her vision gave way and she fell into a dark sleep.

Noticing Rukia's stiff body go limp in the Dementor's grasp, he realized that she had passed out. _Well that rules her out for helping me to get out of this mess… _he thought distantly. Still panic stricken, his shaky hand anxiously felt for his wand in the back-pocket of his pants.

He held up the wavering stick and pointed it at where he guessed the Dementor's face was. "Shit! What do I do now?!" Ichigo asked franticly, amber eyes darting around for any means of help. It would do him no good to run out of the room, as he didn't want to leave Rukia's body behind. He also didn't want to call Hermione and Ron; he wanted them to stay out of harm's way. If only he had Zangetsu… though he doubted that would do him any good with some bodiless hooded demon which was a mere three feet away from him now.

_What was that spell Harry taught me?! _


	14. The Countdown

_Part 3: The Great Divide_

_--_

_Chapter 13: The Countdown_

_What was it? What was it?!  
_

Ichigo felt his breath hitch in his throat as the Dementor reached out a long, bony hand, beckoning for Ichigo to come forward. _Like hell if that's gonna happen! _he thought shakily. Backing up further so that his body was now resting against a wall, he continued to hold the wand in front of his face as if its mere presence was going to do him any good.

Cold, lifeless air was seeping around Ichigo now, filling his head with dread. His mind threatened to go black as the Dementor inched nearer and nearer, still breathing in that slow, rattling rhythm.

…_like all the happiness is gone from the world… _

Ichigo's thoughts flashed back to the Room of Requirement, the day Harry was teaching them the Patronus Charm.

_The key to producing a Patronus Charm is thinking of a happy thought…_

_A happy thought…_

"…That's it!" Ichigo cried, instantly summoning up enough energy. "Expecto Patronum!"

A glow of white light emitted from the tip of his wand, filling the room with a comforting warmth. The Dementor let out a shriek and, in haste, dropped Rukia's body to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Waving his wand in the Dementor's face one more time, Ichigo was pleased when it flew away in a whirl of grey.

He let out a sigh of relief, pocketing his wand and walking over to Rukia, who was stirring. Two violet eyes opened and fell on his face.

"I-ichigo?" she asked, confused. "When did you come?"

"Just a few moments ago," Ichigo replied gently. "I felt a disturbance in your spiritual pressure and--"

"Why?" Rukia suddenly snapped, cutting him off abruptly. "Why did you come? I didn't need your help! I had everything under control!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at Ichigo resentfully.

Completely taken aback, Ichigo jabbed a finger at her face. "Hey, don't give me that shit!" he growled. "If I hadn't come in a saved your sorry ass that Dementor would've sucked out your soul!"

"Just mind your own business next time, Ichigo," replied Rukia, rising to her feet. "I don't always need you running to my rescue!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Is that the thanks I get for risking my life for you several times?! You're just too proud to admit that you depend on me for help!"

"…Is that what you think? Your ego's getting to your head, Ichigo."

"_Slytherin _is getting to _yours_."

Instantly, Rukia's entire body stiffened. "You don't know what you're talking about," she spat, swiftly walking out the door and down the stairs without another word.

Ichigo groaned and fisted his hair. _What the hell is wrong with her?!_

As he moved to go downstairs as well, his eye was caught by something red dripping down the strip of wall above the doorway. As his gaze traveled upward, words looking like they had been written in blood came into view.

_The Dark Lord is come._

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Harry practically shouted, staring wide-eyed at the librarian.

"Please lower your voice, boy," she replied calmly, giving him a pink slip. "You need the Headmaster's written permission and signature on this in order to view the Restricted Section."

Harry grabbed the paper and jammed it in his pocket. "Yes ma'am," he mumbled. "Thank you."

"So what do we do now?" whispered Renji as soon as the two of them were far enough from the librarian. "I doubt it's gonna be easy convincing the Headmaster to grant us permission to that section…"

"No, really…" Harry retorted, rolling his green eyes. "I noticed new locks – they're probably enchanted with counter curses against the spells we know – on that gate so the old breaking-and-entering method won't work… I guess we'll just have to try the Headmaster."

"I say we send Ichigo in to do it," snickered Renji, not wanting to be the one to go.

"Actually, I think Rukia is our best bet, since she's close to Draco," Harry mused. "That should run by well with the Headmaster…it should work out fine, if we can convince her to go in for us."

* * *

Hermione and Ron stared, open-mouthed, at the ominous message on the wall. "What does it mean?" Ron asked, his voice trembling with fear. "Is _You-Know-Who _back already?"

"I guess so, Ron," muttered Hermione worriedly. "Time's running out for us to find the remaining Horcruxes…" She turned to face Ichigo. "And you said there was a Dementor here?"

"Yeah. It was near to sucking out Rukia's soul when I arrived," Ichigo said.

Hermione shook her head. "But why would that thing be _here _of all places? Unless there _is _a Horcrux hidden in this Shack, it has no reason to be lurking around…"

"Maybe the Headmaster sent them because he knew we would be coming here?" suggested Ron, who had turned away from the bloody warning. "After all, he _is _a Death Eater, so I'm sure he'd want to keep You-Know-Who's soul safe."

"…I'm a little surprised Rukia couldn't defend herself," Hermione said, her eyes staring off into space. "I mean, after Harry taught you, her, and Renji the Patronus Charm… All I'm saying is that she seemed like a fast learner."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "It probably just caught her off guard."

"Well, if you hadn't saved her, Ichigo, she'd be a soulless thing by now," put in Ron.

"It was nothing…" Ichigo said modestly. "I'm not even able to produce a full-bodied Patronus yet…"

"Well, you're still good!" exclaimed Ron. "What memory did you think of, anyway? It must've been pretty darn happy for you to scare that Dementor away on your first try," he added, trying to lighten the mood.

Ichigo flushed. "I, uh… I thought about when I first met Rukia… the little adventures we had around town together…" he mumbled, trailing off awkwardly.

Ron and Hermione threw each other a knowing look, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Um… anyway, we'd better get back, don't you think? It's not safe here…. And Harry should be waiting for us already in the Great Hall," a pink-faced Ichigo said, a little too loudly, walking out the door.

"Right behind you, mate," Ron was quick to say, following immediately; he was starving and ready to eat. Hermione gave one more intent glance to the message on the wall before leaving as well.

* * *

"Hey, where's Rukia?" asked Renji, curiously eyeing the trio sitting across from him and Harry.

"She, uh… she sorta just walked off," muttered Ichigo, staring at his untouched food.

"What did you do to her, Ichigo?" the redhead growled accusingly.

Ichigo sighed, scowling. "Nothing except save her life!"

Renji stared at Ichigo, eyebrows raised. "Then why did--"

"Look, it's not important, ok?" Ichigo snapped. "We found something there…"

"Was it a Horcrux?" asked Harry, leaning forward eagerly.

"No. It was a message--" Hermione started.

"It read: _The Dark Lord is come_," whispered Ron, who was done eating, his eyes now wide in fear once more.

"There was a Dementor in the same room as the inscription," continued Hermione. "It attacked Rukia, but luckily Ichigo saved her in time. Anyway, we didn't get a chance to finish looking around, so we'll have to go back to the Shack another time."

"…When there're _no _Dementors around," Ichigo added.

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wait, I don't get it. Why would there be a Dementor in the Shack? The Headmaster's only stationed them around the school as security, of sorts. The only reason why one would be in the Shack was if it was _guarding_ something there…"

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Which is why we have to go back and have a look… although… if the Headmaster's the one who sent that Dementor there, it's not going to be easy getting back in. He'll probably be watching us closely now, especially if that Dementor reported back to him about us being there."

All five of them groaned in unison.

"…Anyway, Harry and Renji, why not tell us what you found? Hopefully you had more luck than us…" Hermione suggested.

Her hopes were crushed at a brief shake of Harry's head. He and Renji went on to explain their run-in with the librarian and the new rule for access to the Restricted Section.

"That's bloody ridiculous!" exclaimed Ron, slamming his fist down on the table. "There's no way that bastard's gonna give us easy access to that section."

Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth. "Keep your voice down, Ron," she hissed, glancing around warily. "No need to tell the whole Hall about this."

"Sorry…" Ron muttered, clearing his throat. "Er…anyway, who do you suggest goes to ask the Headmaster for permission?" he asked Harry.

"I was thinking of Rukia..." Harry told everyone, green eyes darting from face to face for approval. He met Ichigo's steady gaze last.

"Good choice, Harry," drawled Ichigo, leaning back on his chair. "Except… seeing as how Rukia isn't exactly being _corporative_ right now, you might want to rethink that."

Harry paused for a moment before slowly nodding in understanding. "Ah, I see… And if she doesn't come around anytime soon, who do you suggest?"

"I'll go."

* * *

A dark-clothed figure burst through the door to the Headmaster's office, her black hair streaming wildly behind her face, which was alive with anger. "Did you hear, Lucius? _Did you hear?_" she shrieked, swiftly approaching her fellow Death Eater's desk.

"Hear what?" Lucius Malfoy, being the polar opposite of Bellatrix, calmly asked. He leaned back leisurely in his chair, eyeing the crazed witch with idle interest.

"That brat!" Bellatrix spat, leaning her face in to Lucius'. "The one you transferred to our House! She and her Mudblood friend were in _that room_!" To accentuate her point, she slammed her fist down onto the desk, upsetting several objects. "You said you would keep an eye on her! We can't have her with that filthy Mudblood and those Gryffindors if--"

"Bella, Bella, please do calm down," the uninterested voice cut her off. "Do you really think I am incapable of watching our little Slytherin? I stationed a Dementor over there to guard _that_. After Ms. Kuchiki's little escapade with that Kurosaki fellow, it immediately reported back to me."

At Bellatrix's indignant look, Lucius waved a glove hand at her impatiently. "Now would you mind running off? Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" she whined. "Can't we have a little chat?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "…And what makes you think I would waste my valuable time having a… '_chat_'…with you?"

"You- …you-" sputtered Bellatrix, her face contorted in fury and embarrassment. "I- I assume you have something _better_ to do?!"

"Actually, yes," Lucius replied smoothly. "I've summoned Ms. Kuchiki to my office. She should be here any minute."

"But--"

"It's time, Bella, to teach her a little lesson."

* * *

It was night. In fact, it was way into the night… and Ichigo and Renji were well past breaking the 11o'clock curfew.

Under Harry's "borrowed" Invisibility Cloak (as Renji lightly put it), the duo crept up and down hallways and stairs until they reached a certain corridor.

Walking back and forth in front of a blank wall, they were pleased when a door materialized for them on their third round. They quickly walked in a shut the door, throwing off the Cloak with relieved sighs.

"…We're in a closet," stated Ichigo bluntly, feeling with discomfort one side of the cold stone wall behind his back.

Renji, taller than Ichigo, was no better off. "Well I certainly wasn't thinking of a _closet _for a place to hide in. I was hoping for something more along the lines of that room Harry taught us spells in!" he growled, trying to no avail to shift his legs so they weren't brushing against Ichigo's.

"Well it's definitely not _my_ fault that we're stuck in here, if that's what you're implying. …And stop touching me," hissed Ichigo, opting to curl his legs under his body so he was resting on his knees.

"Like I'm actually trying to!"

"Shut up," Ichigo said, shaking his head in irritation. "Do you have it?"

"Of course," replied the redhead indignantly. He reached in to his back pocket and pulled out what looked like a mobile phone.

Ichigo took it and placed it in the center of the cramped closet. With the press of one button, a tiny holographic image of the Captain-General appeared.

"Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-fukutaichou," he greeted. "It's been awhile."

"We apologize, Yamamoto-sou-taichou," said Renji, glancing at Ichigo warningly as if to say '_I'll take care of this_'. "It's been rather hard to get in touch recently."

Yamamoto lowered his head in understanding. "How is your mission proceeding?"

"Fairly well. We have figured out a way to get rid of Malfoy and his cronies… but it also involves overthrowing the most-feared wizard of all time."

"He's called Voldemort," Ichigo put in.

Nodding solemnly, Yamamoto said gravely, "Yes, he is the Dark Lord I warned you about. Dumbledore has warned me of the extent of Voldemort's powers. I daresay, it's not going to be easy defeating him."

At this, Ichigo and Renji shook their heads vehemently.

"But do tell me… what do you have to do in order to secure the safety of Hogwarts once more?" the Captain-General asked.

"Well, we learned about these things called Horcruxes. Supposedly, Voldemort has stored pieces of his soul in seven of them. In order to kill him, we find and destroy the remaining four Horcruxes. This will also result in the departure of Malfoy, along with his Death Eaters and Dementors," said Renji, relaying what they had figured out.

"Ah, I see, I see…" Yamamoto carefully mused. "…Is that all?"

"Hai."

"Well, then, I wish you luck in the completion of this mission… And may I ask? Where is Kuchiki-san?" he asked curiously.

"Ah…Rukia…she--" Renji mumbled uncomfortably, not having had planned explaining her absence to the Captain.

Scowling, Ichigo cut in, "To tell you the truth, Jii-san, Rukia hasn't really been in touch with us lately…"

"What happened?" the Captain-General asked, worry etched into his face.

"Oh, nothing much," said Ichigo sarcastically. "Except that Malfoy suddenly transferred her to Slytherin and now she's acting all bitchy around us."

Renji promptly jabbed Ichigo in the stomach (seeing as how a certain someone wasn't around to do the job) and hissed, "Don't say that!"

The Captain had shut his eyes when hearing this news and suddenly, he looked ten years older with weariness (or at least it seemed like this to Ichigo). A deep sigh escaped his mouth. "This is alarming…very alarming indeed."

"What should we do?" asked Renji.

"I should say that by all costs you should get her out of Slytherin and back on track… but, I doubt that will be an easy task. For now, all I can say is to keep looking for those Horcruxes, as defeating the Dark Lord is your first priority," reminded the Captain, looking at Ichigo and Renji intensely beneath his large, bushy brows. "However, make sure Rukia doesn't stray too far into Slytherin's grasp. If she does, she--"

Yamamoto's deep, commanding voice was suddenly cut off by a scream, startling both Ichigo and Renji. Their heads whipped towards the door, and then back to the Captain's wavering holographic image.

"Sorry, Jii-san, we've gotta go," Ichigo rushed out, already beginning to stand up.

Renji hurriedly said, "We'll try to contact you again soon." At the nod of the Captain, who murmured a "good luck", Renji snapped the mobile phone shut.

Pressing his ear against the door, Ichigo heard several panicked voices and footsteps crossing through the corridor further down from where they were. Cautiously, he cracked the closet door open; seeing the hallway empty, he and Renji spilled out from their tight hiding place, threw on the Invisibility Cloak and swiftly made their way towards the commotion.

Several Dementors floated pass them, breathing in their unnerving rattling rhythm. Underneath the Cloak, Ichigo and Renji were starting to break into a cold sweat, their eyes darting back and forth from the Dementors to the increasing huddle of teaches further down the hallway. The duo slackened their pace a little, letting the hooded line of Dementors float ahead of them for a moment.

Soon, they were close enough to hear the urgent whispering of the teachers, Professor McGonagall and Snape among them.

"Just a few moments ago…"

"—obviously broke the curfew…"

"—dangerous to wander these corridors this late!"

At the arrival of the Dementors, the professors broke up fretfully, moving aside to let them through. It was at this moment that Ichigo and Renji saw what the commotion was about.

There on the floor was the lifeless body of a boy. His eyes, wide open, were staring at nothing; his mouth hung ajar in a silent scream.

* * *

A/N: Well there's a cliffhanger for you! Hehehe…. Don't kill me.

Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing; also thanks to hisanachan who helped me with the Japanese honorifics once again.

Oh, and I wasn't sure if the Soul Reapers have anything that will allow them to talk face-to-face to a holographic image… that idea just sorta came into my head and so I went with it.


	15. The Polyjuice Potion

A/N: It's me again! Been awhile, no? …Yeah, about that … After several months of procrastinating, I forced myself to sit down today and finish this chapter. I have no intention of letting this story go uncompleted, but you'll just have to bear with me. I frequently suffer from periods of immense writers' block. That, and I've been busy with school, as always.

Thanks to all my reviewers (you guys kept me going!): Helen Storks, hisanachan, Vi, CO Raven, pleiadeswolfe, kyokoaurora, Master Keto, Kano Yamaki, shadowstorm13, Juud, Raven-loves-Sanji, Mephis85, Piece of Toast, cherryblossom391, Jenni, Elistax, XxabridgedgirlyxX, ILuffMarkyPirate.

Now you'll finally get to see who died (surprise surprise)! Enjoy this chapter – it was hard to write.

* * *

_  
Part 3: The Great Divide_

_------_

_Chapter 14: The Polyjuice Potion_

"Enough of this incessant chattering! Back to your wand exercises!" snapped Bellatrix Lestrange, fed up with the students' anxious whispering about last night's… _incident_, if you may.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins, both huddled in their respective groups on opposite sides of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, hastily broke apart and began practicing the ridiculously easy defense routine Bellatrix had set up for them.

In the corner nearest to the classroom door stood Ichigo, Renji, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Between furtive glances towards their teacher to make sure she was occupied and nowhere near their group, the five of them discussed the horrible occurrence last night.

Ichigo and Renji, both wanting to keep their little midnight excursion a secret, did their best to act surprised in the morning when the whole common room was abuzz with the event. The unfortunate victim to a supposed "tragic accident", as the Headmaster put it, was Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor in his 6th year… and a Muggle-born.

Both students and faculty alike refused to accept the Headmaster's brush-off lightly. Though neither group could do nothing to go against the Headmaster's power (which would obviously mean challenging the Dark Lord as well), that didn't stop them from having heated discussions in secret and, in the teachers' cases, pestering students to _stick to the curfew_, no matter what.

The only ones who seemed to be taking last night's situation lightly were the Slytherins… minus Rukia. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo spotted Rukia's petite form shaking with uneasy, forced laughter at some joke Draco just cracked.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo went back to thinking about what Ron had just asked: "How do you think Creevy died?"

The image of the body lying unmoving on the cold, unforgiving floor made its way back to his mind. Recently depicted to be Colin Creevy, the boy's white eyes were open wide, terrified, his mouth ajar in a silent scream. His body, Ichigo remembered, was untouched with no signs of a physical attack.

"I'll bet that it was one of those Slytherins…" muttered Ron, answering his own question. "They'd give any reason to kill, especially if it involved a Muggle-born."

Hermione shook her head doubtfully. "Oh please, Ron. I doubt they would go that far! Why get rid of us permanently in that way and risk getting caught?"

"But Hermione--"

"I'm not scared of any Slytherin," she scoffed. But her brown eyes were troubled, and she frowned anxiously.

"Well, maybe it was the Headmaster himself," Harry offered, casting an anxious glance around to see if Bellatrix had overheard. "After all, he's _Lucius_ _Malfoy_, the ultimate pureblood supremist! That gives him plenty of a reason to go and kill a Muggle-born."

This time, Renji gruffly cut in: "Just because he's the 'ultimate pureblood supremist', as you say, doesn't mean he would necessarily dirty his hands by taking a Muggle-born's life. Even if he does hate Muggle-bornes that much doesn't mean he would go as far as to kill them."

"But Renji, he's a _Death Eater_!" whispered Harry indignantly. "It's his _job_ to get rid of them!"

"Yeah, mate. What are you doing, _supporting_ the bloody guy?" Ron asked at the same time.

Ichigo, silent until then, said calmly: "But don't you think he has a point?"

Four pairs of eyes turned in his direction expectantly.

"Look," he continued. "Killing off this Creevy guy would have been inconvenient for the Headmaster. According to one teacher, he was in having a meeting with someone in his office around the time Creevy's body was found, so there wouldn't have been a way he could killed the boy himself."

"What if that was just a cover story?" blurted Ron, obviously dead set on proving the Headmaster guilty.

Ichigo sighed. "Even if it was, the Headmaster wouldn't have done it. Don't you think he's more of the type to sit back and watch someone else do his dirty work?"

This time, Ron was silent. Next to him, Harry was nodding thoughtfully. "Now that you say it… Malfoy _does_ seem the type, being the manipulative person he is…"

'_Which is probably why Rukia has somehow forgotten about us,' _Ichigo thought angrily before continuing. "Anyway, he's far too obvious of a suspect, and he knows that. He must have gotten someone else to kill Creevy because he knew that if _he _did it, it would only draw unnecessary attention to himself."

"Ichigo's right," Hermione said. "It would be too much trouble for the Headmaster to risk doing something like that himself. Still, even if the murder was blamed on him, there's little anyone can do to get rid of him since he's here under the Dark Lord's command… but let's not get into all of that here."

Harry groaned in resignation. "Okay, fine, let's say Malfoy didn't do it. _Who_ then?"

"Bellatrix?" Ron mouthed, nodding his head in her direction.

Hermione shook her head. "She's a Death Eater as well. Too obvious."

"Snape?" Harry offered.

"No, I think it's best to assume Creevy's death was a Dementor's doing," murmured Ichigo, remembering the sight of the boy's untouched body on the ground. "If you say Dementors suck out a person's soul through a 'kiss' then that fits perfectly. Creevy's body was unmarked, his mouth was open, and a Dementor was by his body when it was discovered."

"I agree with him," remarked Renji gruffly. "He looked pale, too, as if the life had been sucked out of him, you know?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry threw each other quizzical looks. "…But how do you know what his body looked like?" Hermione voiced for the three of them.

Confused by her question at first, Ichigo suddenly remembered that he and Renji had stumbled upon Creevy's body by accident after their talk with the Captain-General…and that they were technically forbidden to have been wandering the corridors so late at night. "…Oh," he forced out, mentally cursing. "We, uh, heard about it this morning in the common room."

The trio blinked, staring at Ichigo dubiously. To his relief, they let it pass. "Then someone must have heard from a teacher, or else they wouldn't have known what the body looked like…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That's right," put in Renji, reminding himself to let Ichigo have it later for nearly giving out too much information.

"Unless…" Harry started.

Ichigo and Renji turned in unison, blurting out, "What?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "…The person who knew what Creevy's body looked like must have been the one who killed him."

"That makes sense! Or maybe they were _working_ with the person who killed Creevy!" exclaimed Ron.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of reprieve as Ron started talking animatedly about possible suspects to Harry and Hermione. He turned to Renji. "So, one Muggle-born down. Who's next?" he whispered to the redhead.

Renji frowned. "I have no idea, but we have to do something before those Dementors get to someone else."

* * *

"Ichigo, Renji, cut that out!" Hermione scolded lightly. "Don't you think you're being a little too conspicuous?"

The pair, completely ignoring their lunch, was glaring daggers at Draco. "I don't think he'll notice," they answered in unison.

Hermione sighed and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, the blonde was busy showing something on a piece of parchment to Rukia, who seemed greatly interested.

Ichigo nudged Renji with his elbow. "Hey, I wonder what's on that sheet of paper…"

"Maybe he's showing her the location of one of the Horcruxes," joked Ron in between gulps of food. "Since his dad's a Death Eater, I'm sure he would know."

Harry frowned. "That isn't a joking matter, Ron. If Draco's telling her something like that, we need to know about it."

"And how do you propose we get them to tell us?" muttered Renji, fixing Harry with a _'you'd better have a good answer or else'_ glare. To the redhead's surprise, however, Hermione was the one to reply.

"Actually," she said slowly, speaking to Ichigo and Renji in particular. "I think I might be able to help you with that."

* * *

Ichigo could swear he had never felt so awkward in his life. Yes, that's right. Never before had he felt so out of place as he did now, surrounded by nothing but harmless _cubicles_… empty cubicles, for that matter. He had faced far worse – bloodthirsty captains, Hollows, and talking spirits. So why was he so uncomfortable? Maybe, just maybe, because he was standing with Renji in the middle of a girls' bathroom.

He hadn't been able to begin to fathom why Hermione had led them here, out of all places. How would intruding upon the opposite sex's bathroom help with their more immediate problem? It was easy for Hermione at least… with her being a girl. To make matters worse, she had told him and Renji to wait for a few minutes so she could go get something.

What if someone walked in? Ichigo groaned at the thought. Some impression _that_ would make on the Headmaster…

Casting a glance to his side, Ichigo saw that Renji's face was nearly as red as his hair. He could only hope that _his_ face wasn't that flushed, or so help him and his dignity. Ichigo could only imagine what the Captain-General would have to say about this.

A few more minutes of the pregnant silence passed before Hermione finally walked into view. In her arms was a cauldron filled to the brim with some bubbling substance.

"What's that?" Ichigo and Renji asked, staring at the potion suspiciously.

Hermione set the heavy cauldron down on the floor between the three of them. "This," she said, gesturing to the foul smelling, brownish liquid, "is Polyjuice Potion."

"Which is?" Renji prompted. He looked anxious to get out of the girls' bathroom as soon as possible. Ichigo couldn't blame him.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed bent on taking her time. "It's a potion that will temporarily allow the drinker to appear as another person," she explained. "I've been brewing it over the past few months, ever since Rukia was transferred to Slytherin. I felt it would come in hand eventually."

Several questions rushed through Ichigo's head at once. "Wait," he said, shaking his head. "You're telling us that we can change into another person if we drink this?"

"Basically, yes."

"But how does the drinker know who they'll transform into?"

"The Polyjuice Potion requires several hard to get ingredients, one of them being an essence of the person you wish to impersonate," Hermione said. "For example, if I wanted to turn into Harry, I would have to add a physical piece of him to the potion."

Ichigo's stomach churned at the thought.

"Like what?" grunted Renji, sounding just as sickened.

Hermione laughed amusedly. "Don't worry, the potion only requires a small something, like a strand of hair."

Both Ichigo and Renji visibly relaxed. _I guess we could ingest something far worse than hair… _thought Ichigo.

"So… who are you planning on impersonating anyway?" asked Renji.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, I'm not drinking the potion. You are."

* * *

An hour later, and Ron and Harry had joined them in the girls' bathroom. Even though they had set foot in the bathroom before, they obviously were not over their discomfort. Ron's face was a deep red; Harry tried to act nonchalant but his eyes kept darting around, as if he was expecting someone to walk in any moment.

"Join the club," muttered Ichigo. He and Renji were leaning against a stall door, acting as if hanging out in a girls' bathroom was nothing unusual for them.

Harry smiled at their effort, not at all surprised when he learned why Hermione had dragged him and Ron here. "Figured Hermione would suggest this sooner or later," Ron said, glancing down at the steaming cauldron. He frowned, as the object seemed to remind him of an unpleasant memory.

"Who's hair have you got this time, Hermione?" asked Harry, eyeing his friend half jokingly, half warily.

"No one's yet," she replied, a sly smile gracing her features.

Harry rephrased his question. "Whose are you planning on getting then?" he ventured.

"Same as last time."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, their eyes mirroring the other's surprise. "_Again_?" they both choked out.

"Of course," replied Hermione indifferently. "Who else?"

Ron groaned. "Right. We should've known."

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, his green eyes glinting with the beginning of excitement.

"The Christmas feast is starting soon," said Hermione. "We intercept them before they enter, petrify them, hide their bodies in the Room of Requirement."

"Got it," said Harry and Ron.

Hermione grinned. "Good. Let's go."

The Golden Trio proceeded to swiftly exit the bathroom, leaving a confused Ichigo and Renji in their wake.

* * *

"Whose hair do you suppose Hermione's going to come back with?" mused Ichigo, pacing back and forth in front of the empty stalls.

"Beats me," Renji replied, shrugging. "I'm still confused as to what that potion is for." The redhead gestured to the cauldron, placed ominously in the center of the bathroom. "How did watching Draco and Rukia in the Great Hall lead to the two of us waiting around for who knows what in the women's lavatories?"

"You've got a point th— What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed as a white figure suddenly shot out of one of toilets. He was standing directly in front of the now-occupied stall, his robes splattered with water.

A young girl hovered directly in his line of vision. Her eyes blinked, staring at Ichigo interestedly. Ichigo, used to dealing with spirits, was unfazed.

Renji stifled his laughter and came to stand by his friend. "Who are you?" he asked, directing his question at the girl.

She turned her head slowly to glance at Renji. Her brownish hair, tied up in two identical pigtails, gently whipped her face at the motion. "Moaning Myrtle," she replied. Her voice was quiet, but Ichigo and Renji picked up a petulant tone in it. The girl sniffed, bringing up a transparent hand to wipe away an imaginary tear.

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

At this, the girl let out a long, piercing wail. Immediately, water leaked out of the toilets and the sinks, soaking Ichigo's and Renji's shoes.

"Renji! What did you do?!" Ichigo yelled, trying to move away from the streams of water.

"I didn't do anything!" Renji shot back indignantly.

"It was something you said! Get her to shut up before someone comes in here!"

Renji rested himself on top of a stall door and shook out his drenched shoes. "What do you want me to say?! I can't do anything!"

"If someone walks in—" threatened Ichigo, sitting on top of a stall door as well.

At that moment, Hermione, Harry, and Ron returned. The trio took one glance at the flooding bathroom, and then at the crying ghost, and sighed in unison.

"Myrtle, please stop crying," said Hermione, her voice laced with strained patience.

Ron was less forgiving. "Yeah, go away," he grumbled. "No one wants you here."

Moaning Myrtle glanced at Harry through her tears. Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron. "Please, Myrtle. We're sort of busy right now."

This caused the ghost to break out in a fresh wave of tears. "Nobody likes me!" she wailed, shooting upward in a burst of white. She hovered for a split second over Ichigo's head and then made a sharp turn down into the toilet. Water shot up in her wake, once again spraying Ichigo.

He sputtered angrily. "Thanks a lot for that, Renji."

"I said, I didn't—" Renji started, breaking off abruptly when he realized they were still perched on top of the doors. Immediately, he decided to make a big deal of climbing down.

Ichigo, done with wiping away the water on his face, caught on and climbed off the door as well; of course, both of them could have quite easily jumped off the door, but they hadn't seen any wizards attempt that so far.

The trio generously overlooked Ichigo and Renji's predicament. Hermione swiftly explained to them, "That was Moaning Myrtle. We met her here in our 2nd year when we were doing the same thing we're doing now."

Harry spoke up. "We've got the hairs."

Ichigo and Renji relaxed and walked forward towards the cauldron, both of them noticing that the water previously on the floor had somehow been drained. "Whose hair?" Ichigo asked.

"Crabbe's, Goyle's, and Pansy Parkinson's," Harry replied.

Only two of the names rang a bell in Ichigo's head. "Uh… Crabbe and Goyle… Draco's bodyguards?"

Harry let out a laugh, followed by Hermione and Ron. "I guess you could call them that."

"Then who's this Pansy Parkinson?" Renji asked.

"Malfoy's potential girlfriend," responded Ron, snickering madly. "The girl fawns over his every word, wheedles her way up to him, and yet he treats her like a speck of dirt."

"He treats everyone like that, Ron," Hermione said lightly, gesturing for Ron to hand over the three sets of robes he was carrying. Harry took them, and waited while Hermione fished around in her robes for three flasks. In each was a thin strand of hair. "Here they are."

"Alright," said Harry. "I'll take Goyle's."

"Just like last time, mate," Ron reminisced. "Now wasn't that fun?"

"Immensely."

"Okay. Harry, you stay with Ichigo and Renji," Hermione instructed, down to business. "You know what to do. Ron and I will remain in the Room of Requirement and guard the bodies."

"Make sure to erase their memories afterwards," said Harry, taking the three flasks from her outstretched hand.

"I will," Hermione replied. "Remember, you have a little less than one hour. Come back here and get rid of the excess potion, change your clothes, and then meet us in the common room."

With that, Hermione and Ron left. Harry handed the garments over to Ichigo and Renji and immediately began divvying up the potion into three cups. "The longest robes will be mine, since Goyle is the tallest. The shortest robes and skirt belongs to Pansy, obviously, and the other set of robes are Crabbe's," he said over his shoulder.

"Uh, Harry…" Ichigo mumbled, putting it together in his head.

"Yeah?"

"That means one of us has got to be a girl, right?"

Harry paused. "Well…" he said slowly, his lips curling up into a smile. "Yes, it does."

Ichigo and Renji stared aghast and Harry, and then each other. After a moment's hesitation, the two of them proceeded to try and shove the female robes towards the other. "Not me," they said frantically, their faces turning red as they tried not to dwell on the thought.

"You're going to have to decide," Harry reminded, trying not to laugh. "We have to meet Malfoy back in the Great Hall before the feast is over."

"It's not gonna be me!" yelled Renji, swiftly tossing Pansy's robes toward Ichigo and grabbing a flask out of Harry's hand. Before Harry could say anything, Renji poured the grimy potion into his mouth, swallowed, and proceeded to run into a stall. Through the redhead's coughing fits and protests (_This stuff tastes god-awful!_), Harry met Ichigo's eyes and whispered, "He took the one with Pansy's hair."

A moment later, Renji let out a horrified scream. "Goddammit! Why me?!"

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Maybe because you were too stupid to stop and think about which flask you were taking?"

Renji groaned. "…I think I'm going to need those robes now, Ichigo…"

* * *

A few minutes later and after much grumbling on Renji's part, Harry, Ichigo, and Renji were on their way to the Slytherin common room. Draco strode in front of them, Rukia by his side, the two of them talking animatedly. Harry had instructed Renji to be sullen, jealous because of Draco's attention on Rukia; he had told Ichigo to remain silent unless Draco addressed him directly. Apparently, Crabbe and Goyle didn't talk much; either that, or Draco never bothered to spoke to them.

Next to him, Harry – Goyle – had his mouth set in a thin line. To his other side, Renji was sulking appropriately. This wasn't much acting effort on the redhead's part – Renji was still obviously fuming over transforming into a girl… such a tiny and fragile-looking one, at that. Distantly, Ichigo thought that Pansy and Rukia looked pretty similar – they had the same body type, at least.

Soon, the group arrived at the common room. Draco pronounced the password – Ichigo, too lost in his thoughts, missed what it was – and stepped inside. Rukia followed close behind, then Harry, Renji, and Ichigo.

Draco immediately headed for a couch by the fire, obviously his claimed spot. The group of Slytherins that were there before dispersed at his arrival, and went off to talk elsewhere. Rukia settled down across from him, appearing quite comfortable to Ichigo's eyes.

Renji followed Harry's aforementioned instructions and took his place behind Draco, trying his best to look listless and yet slightly jealous as he paced impatiently.

Harry walked over to sit next to Draco, looking the part as the surly bodyguard. Ichigo placed himself casually next to Rukia, trying hard not to look in her direction. He hadn't talked to her in months… Hell, it was all he could do not to reach forward and throttle Draco right on the spot. Catching Renji's eye, he was sure the agitated redhead felt the same way.

"—about the Creevy boy?"

Ichigo instantly snapped his attention back to Draco. The blonde was waiting for Rukia's answer to his question, something about Colin Creevy.

Rukia's ready smile faltered for a brief second – apparently, she had been more comfortable with their casual conversation before. "Colin Creevy? Oh…" she said softly, blinking her large violet eyes. "I suppose that was an unfortunate accident."

Draco gauged her response for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Next to him, Harry tensed ever so slightly.

"An accident?" Draco repeated, his voice like ice. "Only if you want to believe what Father's saying to cover up an obviously premeditated attack."

"Ah, so you think someone did it?" asked Rukia tentatively.

"Of course! Whether it was the Dementors, a teacher, or a student, it was the work of someone. I'm sure of it," Draco said.

Rukia frowned. "But, why—"

"Why would they kill off Creevy?" finished Draco, seeing Rukia wince at his harsh choice of words. "The answer is simple: because he was nothing more than a _Mudblood_."

Ichigo flinched. He hated the way that word sounded on Draco's tongue – trivial, inferior, _disgusting_.

"So whoever... _killed_ Colin Creevy killed him because he was a – …Muggle-born?" Rukia said slowly, hesitant with her question.

Draco shrugged indifferently. "Apparently so."

"…Oh." Rukia mumbled. Glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, Ichigo could see that she now looked uneasy, in contrast with her easygoing nature just a few moments before. Her violet eyes were troubled.

Draco, too, noticed the change in her demeanor and mistook her response as a fearful one (Ichigo was sure that she was just sympathizing over Creevy's death). The blonde leaned forward and placed a pale hand on Rukia's own.

This (obviously rare) show of compassion led Harry to raise his eyebrows; Ichigo's stomach twisted as he suppressed the violent urge to punch Draco square in the face.

"Why are you scared? You're a Pureblood – they won't come after you," he said, as if this solved the matter completely. "But," Draco continued, his voice growing dark. "If I were a certain someone in Gryffindor, I'd be very afraid."

_Me? _Ichigo faintly thought.

"Who—?" Rukia started.

"Why, Granger, of course!" Draco replied. "That annoying know-it-all… I wouldn't be surprised if her dead body was found within the next week."

Suddenly, Ichigo couldn't bear to see the blonde's hand on Rukia's anymore. It was disgusting – how could Rukia even stand to listen to his talk, let alone accept his words of comfort? "Don't touch her." The growl escaped his lips before he had time to think.

Across from him, Harry gave him a warning glare.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he slid his gaze to Ichigo's. "Excuse me?" he asked delicately, quirking his head questioningly.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself. "…Uh, that guy, over there," he said, trying to sound dumb, as Harry had instructed. (_Crabbe is somewhat brainless, so remember to keep your sentences short._) "I told him to get away from your girlfriend."

Draco frowned, but nonetheless glanced over his shoulder. Truth be told, there was a Slytherin boy advancing on a petrified Pansy Parkinson. Ichigo feverishly thanked that Renji had unintentionally attracted an admirer throughout the course of Draco's conversation with Rukia.

"Get away from me!" Renji cried, his face red.

If they had not been in Draco's company, Ichigo might have dissolved in fits of hysterical laughter. However, it would have been inappropriate for Crabbe to burst out laughing at that moment, so he could only vow to never let Renji live this one down.

Draco took one look at the discomfited Renji – Pansy – and waved the matter away, choosing instead to continue talking to Rukia.

Ichigo would have listened if it weren't for the small but noticeable streak of red that was slowly appearing on Pansy's dark hair. Shocked, Ichigo realized it could only be because the potion was wearing off – their hour must be up.

He caught Harry's eye, and stood up abruptly. Pulling Renji away from the Slytherin (his rash action could only be seen as an act of pity for Draco's 'girlfriend') he led the confused 'girl' out of the common room. "Hey, what's going on?" Renji asked, his voice coming out annoyingly shrill. Ichigo ignored the question, just as he pretended not to hear Draco's call of "Where do you think you're going?"

So maybe the blonde _did_ pay attention to his bodyguards, after all…

Harry was right on Ichigo's heels as the three of them dashed back up to the girls' bathroom. Once there, they crashed on the floor in exhaustion, barely managing to change before they turned back to their normal selves.

"So, Renji," Ichigo said, trying to catch his breath. "Did you enjoy being a girl? Maybe you're better off that way, since you actually had an admirer back there."

Renji's eye twitched, and, in a second, Pansy's balled up skirt and robes met Ichigo's face with a loud smack.

* * *

"How was it?" asked Ron eagerly, once the five of them were all back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Spectacular," muttered Renji.

Hermione frowned. "Did something go wrong?"

"No," Harry reassured. "Renji's just upset because he accidently drank the potion with Pansy's hair in it."

Ron instantly dissolved in laughter. Hermione only gave a small grin, and Ichigo could see that she was troubled. Over Ron's obnoxiously loud guffaws, she said to Harry, "Learn anything?"

Harry gave a grim smile. "Only that Draco's sure that you'll be the next victim of an attack."

This seemed to be no surprise to Hermione, for there was no trace of shock in her face. She only replied lightly: "Well, let's try to prove him wrong then, shall we?"


	16. Divide and Conquer

A/N: Ergh, sorry for the late, late update! I have no excuses (except that I was drowning in school work, as always D:). So... who's excited for the 6th Harry Potter movie in July? I AM!

...Anyway, without further ado, here is the chapter. It's the climax, so read carefully (oh, and don't kill me for the ending). ;D

* * *

_Part 3: The Great Divide_

_Chapter 15: Divide and Conquer_

_-----  
_

Blood.

It is everywhere – on her robes, her hands, her face… she even tastes the metallic liquid in her mouth. Before her lies her beloved mentor, a peaceful smile on his face. She might have believed he was sleeping, if it wasn't for the telltale wound in his chest – a large hole, the doing of her own hands.

It is raining, but the water isn't enough to wash away the feeling of death, the copper smell of blood. It certainly isn't enough to make Rukia feel any cleaner; in fact, she feels as dirty as ever. What has she done?

The night is dark. No moon, no stars… If it weren't for her sharp eyes, Rukia wouldn't have noticed the slight changes coming over Kaien's body. As the seconds tick by, he grows thinner in her arms. She glances down through her tears, and is shocked not to see the face of Kaien anymore, but of someone else…

"_NO!"

* * *

_

Rukia shot upright in her bed, her body slick with a cold sweat. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she warily glanced around the Slytherin girls' dormitory, wondering if she had disturbed anyone with her fitful sleep. Thankfully, everyone was sound asleep, their bed sheets moving up and down with their deep, even breaths.

Slowly and ever so carefully, Rukia slipped out of bed. She threw on her cloak, stuffed her wand in her skirt pocket, and silently exited the dorm. Downstairs, the common room was deserted, save for one blonde student who had fallen asleep by the fireplace.

Draco.

Rukia paused, wondering if she should wake him up. At another time, she may have. He was actually an interesting person to talk to, and she had grown to like his company during the past weeks.

_But forget about that now._ Rukia continued on, walking out of the common room and outside to the mist-covered grounds.

She needed to be alone right now…

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep. Although he would have liked to lay the blame on Ron, whose snores were louder than a herd of wild animals combined, he knew that wasn't the real reason for his fitful slumber.

It was the dreams.

He was always in a small, dark room. Although Zangetsu was safely in his hands, he still felt vulnerable – completely exposed. A pair of red eyes leered at him and a menacing hissing noise filled the room. His hands, which were white from being gripped so tightly around Zangetsu's hilt, grew sweaty as time slowly passed. The creature sitting in the corner made no move to strike, and Ichigo made no move to flee. As always, the waiting was unbearable; his anxiety only grew from dreadful anticipation. Then, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the creature lashed out – quick as lightning – and Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his neck.

…And then everything went black.

After these dreams, Ichigo always woke up completely drenched in sweat and was unable to sleep anymore. He had taken to sitting in the common room, staring at nothing in particular; or, if it wasn't raining, he would take long, solitary walks around Hogwart's grounds.

On this particular day, he was wandering around the deserted Quidditch field when he saw a lone figure making its way towards the Forbidden Forest. Curious (he had never before seen anyone out here this early), Ichigo silently began to follow it. Whoever it was seemed to be in a great hurry, their strides long and determined. Although he couldn't be sure (it was a considerably foggy morning), the petite form of this person seemed slightly familiar… as was its height, or lack of thereof.

Speeding up his pace, Ichigo began to close the distance between them. As he got within a decent range, he instantly recognized the person walking in front of him.

It was Rukia.

Excited, and not to mention shocked, Ichigo called out to her before he could stop himself. "Hey, Rukia!"

At the sound of her name, the figure before him stiffened before whipping around to face her pursuer. She instantly recognized the tall, lean form and bright orange hair and frowned.

Ichigo sprinted the few feet left between him and Rukia. At the sight of her displeased expression, he took a deep breath and plastered a huge smile onto his face. "Haven't seen you around in a while!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

"So, anything new with you?"

In response, Rukia crossed her arms impatiently.

Ichigo groaned. _This is like talking to a brick wall…_ He racked his brain, trying to think of something to say (but dammit, was it hard! He hadn't talked to her in a basically a month!). As he stalled, Rukia took his silence as him having nothing else to say and turned to leave.

More out of desperation than anything else, Ichigo shot out his hand and grabbed Rukia's arm. His smile now gone, Ichigo growled, "Don't even think about it." This close to Rukia, he could see that her skin was a pale, sallow color. She had dark lines under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept well in ages and she looked unnaturally thin. It was disconcerting. "What the hell's happened to you?"

Rukia's apparent displeasure grew as Ichigo's hand closed tightly around her arm. "What do you want?" she asked edgily, turning her face away from Ichigo's probing glare.

"What do I want? What do I _want_?" Ichigo repeated furiously, his voice rising with every word. Something inside him snapped. "I want you to tell me what the hell's going on here! In case you haven't realized, we still have a mission to complete! Or are you too busy hanging out with your _Slytherin_ buddies now to remember that? I want you tell me if you realize how bitchy you've been acting lately! Is this all an act? Because I know damn well how convincing you can be. I want to know what you've been doing this past month! Have you been doing _anything_ to aid us in our mission at all? Go on, enlighten me, Rukia," Ichigo finished, breathing heavily from his angry outburst.

Rukia looked unperturbed. "Let go of my arm," was all she calmly replied.

Without thinking, Ichigo released his grip on her. He was too frustrated to realize that he had been gripping her arm so tight that there was now a red mark on her skin. "And?" he prompted, waiting for her to say something else. When she didn't, he let out a loud groan. "This is so damn frustrating! What's gotten into you?! I'm your _friend_! I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help," Rukia replied coldly.

Ichigo paused, not believing his ears. He stared at Rukia, trying to detect any hint of irony in her expression. There was none. "You…you what? You don't need my help?" he scoffed. "Since when? All this time, I've been saving your sorry ass from danger and now you tell me _you_ don't need _my_ help?"

Rukia only stared at him.

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh. "I see. Slytherin's _definitely_ gotten to your head." He backed away from her and turned slightly to leave. "You know what? You wouldn't believe how much you remind me of Byakuya right now. Guess being narcissistic pricks must run in the family… like brother, like sister," he added stonily, almost like an afterthought.

"Once again, you don't know what you're talking about," Rukia shot back. "Just leave me alone, and mind your own business."

And with that, Rukia shot off into the mist of the Forest, leaving Ichigo standing alone as confused as ever.

* * *

"Say what?" Ron gasped, his plate of food instantly forgotten.

Ichigo sighed and recounted his story for the hundredth time. He, Renji, and the Golden Trio were sitting in the Great Hall, although none of them had the appetites for a good breakfast.

Renji frowned. "Doesn't sound like our Rukia," he grunted, his tattooed eyebrows knitted tightly together in frustration.

"It sounds like her mind's been corrupted by those bloody Slytherins," muttered Ron.

"It _sounds_ like we need to find those Horcruxes on our own," corrected Hermione. "Which means, one of us is going to have to go to the Headmaster soon."

"Why?" Harry asked reflexively, before realizing what Hermione meant. He nodded in understanding. "Ohh, I see." His green eyes searched the table. "Well, it looks like no one's really willing to do the job."

"Yeah, really," said Renji. "Let's not all jump up at once, shall we?"

Ron grinned teasingly. "Why don't you go do it then, if you're so confident?"

"I think Hermione should do it, since she's the one who brought it up," returned Renji, quickly passing on the responsibility to someone else.

"No, it's too dangerous," Ron replied just as quickly. Too late, he realized what he had said and flushed a light pink.

Hermione smiled, ignoring the muffled snickers from Harry, Ichigo, and Renji. "Glad to hear you're thinking about my safety, Ronald, but you really don't have anything to worry about. It's only the Headmaster, after all."

"No, Ron's right," put in Harry. "If Muggle-borns are really being targeted, I don't think it's the brightest idea to send you right into the arms of a Death Eater, if you know what I mean…"

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, please," she scoffed. "What is he going to do? Kill me on the spot? I already told you I'm not scared—"

"Yes, but just think. If _you_, the smartest Muggle-born in this school, go to ask for permission to see a book in the Restricted section, the Headmaster's going to be suspicious. He'll probably guess that you're on to something," Harry argued.

"I could just tell him I need it for a report," Hermione suggested. "Isn't that the logical thing to do? He couldn't deny a request to see a book for _academic_ purposes. Besides, since I'm the 'smartest Muggle-born in this school', as you put it, it'll make it all the more believable that I only want this book to help me with writing a report…for History of Magic, let's say."

"Yeah, but…" Harry trailed off, realizing that Hermione's logic was infallible.

Hermione grinned smugly, knowing she had won.

Ron coughed uncomfortably. "…But the least thing you can do is to let someone accompany you. Just in case, if, you know…."

"Are you volunteering?" asked Hermione good-naturedly.

"Er…"

"I'll go," Ichigo, silent until now, cut in.

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. "Are you sure, Ichigo?" Harry questioned. "Your last meeting with the Headmaster didn't seem to go too well…"

"That was a month ago," Ichigo shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Harry stared at Ichigo for a moment. Realizing that Ichigo wouldn't be easily persuaded against his decision anyway, Harry consented. "…Okay, then it's decided. Why don't you two go this afternoon? The sooner, the better."

Hermione and Ichigo glanced at each other, and then nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

At 4 o'clock sharp, Ichigo arrived outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. He and Hermione had planned to meet there instead of going directly to the Headmaster because they needed the password to get inside his office… and god only knew what the password was.

He was about to knock on the door when he paused, figuring that he should wait for Hermione to show up. And so he leaned against the cold, stone wall and kept a lookout down the hallway for her.

About 10 minutes passed.

_Funny_, Ichigo thought. _It's not like Hermione to be late for something… _

He figured she must be on her way.

10 minutes later, and he wasn't so sure.

_Maybe she forgot?_

Ichigo quickly discarded that option, knowing Hermione would never let anything like this escape her mind.

It was 4:25 now, and Ichigo was starting to get worried. Did anything happen? Trying to look on the bright side, he figured that something important (like a homework assignment) might have come up, and that Hermione was busy.

_Guess that means I have to do this alone… _

Without wasting any more time, Ichigo raised his hand and knocked loudly on Professor McGonagall's door. A second later, a "Come in" reached his ears, and he entered.

Looking up from her paperwork, the Professor didn't seem at all surprised to see Ichigo in her office. She gave him a tiny smile and wasted no time with formalities. "Mr. Kurosaki. How may I help you?"

Ichigo gave a slight bow of his head in greeting. "Professor McGonagall, I'd like to speak with the Headmaster."

At this, the Professor's face betrayed some astonishment. "Whatever for, Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked in barely concealed disbelief.

Ichigo fidgeted anxiously with the hem of his shirt. "…It's about permission to view a book in the Restricted Section."

The Professor's small eyes widened further. "And what, may I ask, do you need this book for?"

"A paper for History of Magic," Ichigo lied easily.

Looking at Ichigo through her small reading glasses, the Professor asked, "Then why didn't you go to your History of Magic teacher to ask for permission?"

"Er…" Ichigo gave a weak half-shrug, at loss for an answer. He was suddenly nervous under the Professor's sharp gaze.

The Professor gave a tight-lipped smile at his silence and stared at him pointedly.

By this point, Ichigo had given up hope of Professor McGonagall taking him to the Headmaster… until she abruptly stood up, placing her quill aside, and strode toward the door to her office. When Ichigo didn't make a move to follow her, she glanced back. "Do you still want to see the Headmaster, or are you going to stand there all day?"

* * *

"Up you go," said Professor McGonagall, gesturing to the parted statues in front of her.

Ichigo wavered on the spot for a second, suddenly struck by a wave a dread. _Harry was right… my last visit with the Headmaster really didn't go too well… Maybe I should wait to see if Hermione shows up…? _

McGonagall gave him a hard look. "Mr. Kurosaki, I really do have a lot of papers to finish grading, so if you wouldn't mind…"

Snapping out of it, Ichigo quickly nodded. "Of course. Thanks again, Professor." He started walking up the first few steps, wondering if it was really getting colder as he was ascending, or if that was just his paranoia.

He was halfway up when the Professor said a quiet: "Be careful, Mr. Kurosaki." Turning around, he caught one last glance of Professor McGonagall before she left, leaving him alone.

His stomach churning, Ichigo knocked once on the heavy wooden door that opened to the Headmaster's office. Then, he entered.

It took a while for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness of the room. While he waited for his vision to clear, Ichigo realized it was quiet. Too quiet. He half-expected the condescending drawl of the Headmaster's voice to reach out to him in any second, but it never came.

Once he was able to see clearly, Ichigo saw that he was quite alone. The luxurious velvet chair behind the Headmaster's desk was empty. Come to think of it, there didn't seem to be anything in the office at all. All the instruments that had cluttered one side of the wall were all gone; the desk was void of papers and ink; even the picture frames were unoccupied.

It was eerily vacant.

Ichigo swallowed hard. _What the hell's going on? Where is the Headmaster? _

As the seconds ticked by, Ichigo decided that he wanted to get the hell out of the office. He was unnerved by its apparent unoccupied state, and he wanted nothing more than to be back in the warm, Gryffindor common room, talking with Renji, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Ichigo was about the turn right around and walk out when something caught his eye. He noticed that while the rest of the office's contents seemed to have been cleaned out, their zanpakutos were still in place, floating above the bookcase like reaped treasures of war. As he strode closer to where they were displayed, he realized with a shock that his Zangetsu and Renji's Zabimaru were still there…

But Rukia's Shirayuki wasn't.

* * *

Ichigo fighting instincts kicked in as he tore out of the office and down the stairs, Zangetsu safely in his hands. Surprisingly, his sword wasn't at all hard to retrieve. He had expected some sort of spell to prevent him from taking it, but once he reached up, he was able to easily remove it from its display. It almost seemed too easy.

He raced through hallway after hallway, ignoring the bewildered stares of the students he passed, all the while trying desperately to see if anything was out of place. He didn't know what exactly he was looking for, but he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong.

After a couple of minutes, his fruitless search had taken him all the way up the seventh floor, near the Room of Requirement. Here, he stopped, his chest heaving. As he took a momentary breather, it slowly dawned on him that he was standing in a pool of something sticky and red.

Blood.

He snapped his head up to quickly make sure that no one was in sight. The last thing he needed was for a teacher to arrive here, see him standing in a pool of blood, as assume the worst. Heart pounding, he followed smaller droplets of crimson red to the end of the hallway. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

He was looking at two figures. His eyes traveled first to the one with bushy brown hair and almond eyes… Hermione. She was slumped on the floor, a wound in her arm bleeding profusely. Wincing in pain, she tried to say something to Ichigo, but her words were lost in the blood which was suddenly pounding incessantly in his ears.

For standing above her was another familiar person: one with raven-black hair and large violet eyes. In her hand was a long white sword, its tip stained red.

Ichigo thought he must be dreaming.

"_Rukia?!" _


	17. The End of the Beginning

A/N: Hey, this is a pretty fast update (for me anyway). xD I figured I'd update this before going away for the summer (meaning, almost to none Internet access) and before I start working (meaning, no time to write). I know this chapter is pretty short, but what do you want? I can't drag on a fight scene. Also, some technical stuff in here _might not be accurate to the Bleach verse,_ so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracy.

Anyway, it's the last chapter of Part 3. Part 4 will be starting (soon, hopefully) and that will be the last part of my entire fanfic. So we're 3/4 done, guys! Isn't that exciting? xD;

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who have helped me reach the 200 mark. :D Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Part 3: Divide and Conquer_

_Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End _

_----_

"_Rukia?!_"

At the sound of her name, Rukia loosened her grasp on Hermione's robe, letting the brown-haired girl fall to the floor. She was in her Shinigami robes and her reiatsu, free from the restraints of a gigai, flared dangerously. Her violet eyes betrayed nothing; if anything, they were cool and emotionless, staring at Ichigo blankly.

Ichigo shuddered and trained his eyes on Hermione, crumpled in a pool of her own blood. Her chest was still rising and falling with her shallow breaths. It didn't look like Rukia had aimed for a vital spot – the wound was punctured a little bit below Hermione's heart. If he was quick, he might be able to make it to the hospital wing in time…

As if reading his thoughts, Rukia suddenly moved forward; quick as lightening, she had the tip of her sword aimed at his throat. "Don't even think about it," she said coldly, moving her eyes to meet Ichigo's.

Ichigo involuntarily tightened his grip on Zangetsu. "Cool it," he commanded, now forced to meet Rukia's detached gaze. Not breaking eye contact with his friend, he slowly said, "Lower your sword and let me help—"

"You're not going anywhere," came the reply. Her face was still void of emotion, not at all matching the venom with which those words were said.

Ichigo took a deep breath and tried again. "Listen, Rukia. I don't want to fight you. All I want is—"

"What you want doesn't matter," Rukia said, each of her words like chips of ice. "I'll say this again: you're not going anywhere."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ichigo probed, testing her. "Just how far will you go to get your way?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

With that, Rukia plunged Shirayuki towards Ichigo, who raised Zangetsu to block her attack. Swift blows were dealt; metal met metal as Ichigo's heart pounded in his ears. He wasn't angry, no (he couldn't let his emotions run awry in the heat of battle), and he definitely wasn't exhilarated, as he often felt when sparring with his comrades, or fighting an enemy… he was downright _scared_.

Scared at what he would eventually have to do to stop Rukia.

He tried to think of any alternative, but found none. If she was really attacking with the intent to kill (and that, she certainly was), he would have no choice but to take drastic measures – all in self defense. And then there was Hermione…

He couldn't leave her there for too long. Her and the rest of the students' safety was his top priority. After all, that was the mission the Captain-General had assigned to him.

While all this was racing through his head, Ichigo deftly blocked blow after blow from Rukia. In the midst of it all, he realized that the clanging from their swords were bound to draw unwanted attention. And if Rukia attempted a kido spell (or worse, released her zanpakutou's power), Ichigo could only imagine how much trouble _that_ would cause. Better to move this fight outside, where professors and students were less likely to notice.

Without thinking twice, Ichigo suddenly twisted away from Rukia and leaped out the window at the end of the corridor. Falling a few stories was no big deal (although, he hoped, no professor happened to look outside at the moment. What would they think of a student freefalling through the air?) and he neatly landed on the grass of Hogwart's grounds.

Rukia followed his movement and leaped out the window, wasting no time in aiming a few kido spells at him midair. Ichigo, his movements restricted by his gigai, had a little trouble evading them; before he could recover, Shirayuki whizzed out of nowhere and succeeded in grazing his shoulder.

"Not going to release your zanpakutou, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she drew away her sword. "You mock me."

Before he could respond, Ichigo was struck by a wave of ice shooting just inches away from his body. He felt flecks of the frost graze his cheek. Seeing that she had missed, Rukia relentlessly tried again: "Next dance: White Wave."

Knowing that he now had no choice, Ichigo swiftly shed his gigai and blocked Rukia's attack with a frantic "Getsuga Tenshō!" He was not aiming to kill, and was glad to see that his counterattack hadn't been enough to seriously wound Rukia.

She was breathing rather heavily, though. Pausing to get a better look, Ichigo realized that there was a gash in her arm – the effect of her ice attack being smashed through in such a close range.

Ichigo felt his stomach twist in guilt. "Rukia," he tried, clearing his throat. "I don't want to hurt you. Please, can we try and settle this someway else?"

His plead was cut off by a cry of fury. Rukia launched herself at him, quickly managing to score a few scratches on Ichigo.

"Save it for someone else," she panted in between blows. "You'll be begging for your life soon."

"What is wrong with you?!" Ichigo shot back whilst blocking her attacks. "We're _friends_, Rukia! Friends don't fight like this! Friends don't want to kill each other!"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Rukia said. She shot out her hand, and before Ichigo could dodge, she muttered, "Binding spell No. 1: Sai!"

Zangetsu dropped out of his hand as his arms were tightly bound at his sides. Ichigo fell to his knees, defenseless. _If only I knew kido… or those wandless spells Harry tried to teach us ages ago… _he thought resentfully. Not that he would want to directly attack Rukia, though…

"Now, Ichigo, what are you going to do?" came Rukia's mocking voice. She circled around him as a predator circles its prey, her eyes still blank but her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ichigo scowled. "I'll tell you what I'm not going to do – I most certainly am not going to _beg_ for my life… especially to you, of all people."

Rukia shook her head impatiently. "Well, let's see about that, shall we?" She stuck her hand in the pocket of her shinigami robes and pulled out her wand.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly, his heart pounding in barely suppressed fear. He broke out in a cold sweat, Rukia's slow, deliberate movements reminding him of a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Why—?"

"No questions," snapped Rukia. And before he could say anything else, she lashed out, "Crucio!"

All hell broke loose.

Ichigo lay on the ground from the impact of the spell, writhing in agony. It felt like nothing else he'd ever had to endure. _Never_ had he experienced any pain like this. Not even when his mother died, not even when Rukia had been imprisoned in the Soul Society… no, he had never felt like his insides were being torn out, such as they were now.

His body was on fire, he was burning alive, and oh _God_, it had to stop!

Rukia was laughing, the sardonic sound reverberating around him, making him dizzy. His vision was turning black…

_You're pathetic, you know that? _

The pounding in his temple increased. "G-go away," Ichigo muttered weakly. But his Hollow didn't seem to be feeling indulgent.

_You have to fight back, King! You're letting her get the best of ya. Fight! _

But Ichigo didn't even have the strength, or the will, to drive away his Hollow. "I c-can't…"

A new wave of the curse hit him, and he let out an agonized groan.

And the Hollow let out a peal of laughter. _Oh, you disappoint me, King! And here I thought you were stronger that this. I guess I overestimated you, neh? _

Shit. He was still burning, and he was going to die, right here and right now. There was no way he was going to survive this…

_Let me out and I'll fight for ya! What do you say, King? Just let me fight! It'll be over in a second and victory will be ours! _

"No…" Rukia wouldn't stand a chance against his Hollow. He couldn't let it out, he wouldn't. Rukia would…

_Who gives a shit about her, huh? She's the enemy, King! I'll rip her to shreds if I have to! _

No, no, no… mustn't let that happen… he wouldn't let that happen! But his Hollow was getting impatient.

_LET ME FIGHT! _

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Damn his Hollow, damn this pain. With his last shred of strength, he cried, "Leave me alone!"

And suddenly, just like that, it was over.

At last, it was quiet. Ichigo breathed in the cool night air, completely exhausted. The fire was gone, and for that, he was grateful.

"Had enough?" came the cold voice, which jolted Ichigo back to his senses.

"Rukia…" he said hoarsely. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he simply couldn't find his voice, or the stamina. So the only thing that came out of his mouth was: "I don't want to fight."

Rukia's answer was a sneer. "You sound like a broken record, Ichigo." She placed her wand back in her pocket, and drew out Shirayuki once more. "Any last words?"

Ichigo swallowed. The pure white sword seemed to be a cruel mockery of the person who held it; at least, right now. The old Rukia was a worthy wielder of such a sword, the most beautiful ice zanpakuto in the Soul Society. This Rukia, though… What had happened? There was no way Rukia was seriously going to kill him – he refused to believe that she was so far beyond redemption.

Ichigo swallowed. "I said," he stated slowly, bravely, some energy coming back to him now. "I don't want to fight. I refuse to."

There was no change in Rukia's expression. "And _I_ said, I don't care what you want," she spat. "You're not going anywhere."

Without another word, Rukia launched herself at Ichigo.

The pain was excruciating (but then again, he'd received worse wounds. Perhaps it was because _these_ wounds were inflicted by a friend). Ichigo, his hands still bound, uselessly, at his sides, couldn't do anything to stop it.

When the sword pierced his body, all he could think about was Rukia. The Rukia who drew horribly, the Rukia who had a fetish for bunnies, the Rukia who called him "Strawberry", the Rukia who was his friend. All they went through together, all he had ever done for her, and vice versa… it all came down to this.

Dying by the hands of a friend.

How twisted.

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

_Where am I? _

Rukia blinked, her vision blurry. She felt as if she were waking up from a bad dream. As she slowly came to, she couldn't ignore the distressing feeling that something was wrong.

First of all, it was dark. There was a small moon in the sky, yes, but besides that, there was no other source of light. Second, there was a cold breeze whipping her body. Why was she outside?

Then there was the matter of her clothing. Since when did she walk around Hogwarts in her Shinigami robes? The last thing she wanted was to draw unnecessary attention with her attire. That would only jeopardize the mission.

And not only was she in her Shinigami garb, there were rips and tears through the black material. How'd she get those? (Not to mention the deep gash on her arm.)

Lastly, Shirayuki was clutched tightly in her hands. And the tip of her zanpakuto was rammed through someone – someone who was still faintly alive, his breathing coming harshly through gritted teeth, his blood rushing profusely from a wound in his chest, staining her hands and the air around her with its bitter smell. Someone tall and heavy (his unsupported body mass was threatening to crush her), someone with orange hair, someone who looked distinctly like…

"Ichigo!"

_Oh, God… _He was completely battered. Did she do this? Why?

Desperately, she tried to remove her zanpakuto from Ichigo's body, but it didn't budge. Instead, she clung to her friend as if the mere contact would save him. Her strength was drained.

_What have I done?_

"Help, somebody!"

Her frantic cry met silence, as if the whole world had turned a deaf ear. A flood of tears escaped her eyes. No one answered, no help came.

_I'm sorry, _she screamed in her head.

She screamed, as if that could fix what she had done. Her head pulsed and pounded with her cries, but other than that, nothing happened. She felt so dirty.

Soon, the rest of what little energy she had escaped her and everything fell silent.


End file.
